Super Smash Bros Universe
by Natkuki-chan
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde los acontecimientos de super smash bros brawl, Tabuu ha regresado ahora mas poderoso que nunca, pero es liderado por alguien mas poderoso y amenaza con destruir el espacio, con personajes especiales.
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 01: Nuevo comienzo. **

En una dimensión oscura, una entidad con un aura maligna tendido en el aire, al parecer aún estaba con vida, pero solo quería una cosa: venganza, vengarse de los que se interpusieron en sus planes, sus planes para conquistar el universo entero.

—Ya han pasaron cinco años, y yo sin hacer un solo movimiento, creyeron que me habían destruido, ja, jamás me destruirán, yo Tabuu junto con este fragmento de esta misteriosa piedra, me vengare de todos los que se interpusieron en mis planes —dijo antes de observar a entidad que lo había liberado el cual estaba encapuchada y su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una ciudad con muchas mansiones, pero una tenía algo especial, no solo era una de las más grandes mansiones, pero lo que la diferenciaba de las demás era que estaba llena de personajes algo locos que solo se metían en problemas, algunos eran causados por la mínima estupidez que a veces sacaba de quicio a los vecinos y a su líder, esa era la mansión smash, el cual todos sus miembros estaban esperando noticias del nuevo torneo que se llevaría a cabo.

—Atención por favor, todos los smashers tienen que reunirse en treinta minutos en el gimnasio de la mansión, los nuevos estarán por llegar —dijo el líder por el megáfono—. Sin mencionar que todos van a participar, nadie quedara fuera en este torneo así que espero que entrenen con todo el entusiasmo —dijo antes de cortar la transmisión, pero algunos smashers ya estaban entrenando por su cuenta.

* * *

El gimnasio estaba silencioso, excepto que unos pokémon estaban con los ojos vendados esperando un ataque de los androides de entrenamiento.

—¿Están listos? —dijo un niño en un lugar alejado controlando a los androides—. Los prímidos androides están ajustados a su capacidad de pelea, así que esta pelea estará pareja, esto servirá para que puedan trabajar en equipo.

—Estamos listos —dieron ambos pokémon en el centro de la arena de batalla.

—Perfecto, prueba de entrenamiento en, tres… dos… uno, comiencen —dijo presionando el botón para accionar a los prímidos.

En ese preciso momento comenzó la batalla, en el cual al principio todo marchaba bien hasta que ellos empezaron a descoordinarse.

—Esto es interminable, déjamelo a mí yo podre con ellos —dijo el pokémon más alto.

—Oye estamos juntos en esto, no te dejare toda la diversión —dijo el más pequeño—. Además tú no eres tan poderoso que digamos —dijo con un tono sarcástico.

—Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, pokémon de primera —dijo nuevamente el más alto lanzando una bola sombra a los androides.

—No me llames pokémon de primera, además no soy tan terco como otros que conozco —dijo en tono de burla.

—Esto es todo, no saldrás vivo de esta —dijo quitándose la venda y lanzándole una bola sombra.

—Estás loco se supone que debes dañar a los androides no a mí, además no es mi culpa que te haya quedado el saco —dijo enojado quitándose la venda, atacando con aura esfera.

—Quieres pelea perrito —dijo el pokémon alto con tono amenazante—, te juro que no tendré compasión esta vez.

Mientras discutían el niño le caía una gota estilo anime.

—Esos dos nunca cambiaran —dijo el niño, mientras una mujer entraba al cuarto.

—Hola Ness, cómo va el entrenamiento —dijo mientras miraba por el monitor como los dos pokémon peleaban a muerte—. Discutiendo de nuevo, es la novena vez esta semana y eso que es miércoles —dijo mientras se sentaba para ver más.

—Samus sabes bien que Mewtwo y Lucario se llevan bien, pero aunque quieran parecer maduros, en el fondo aún son unos niños que pelean por cualquier cosa —dijo soltando una risa.

—Lo sé, pero esos dos no eran así se llevaban bien y todo, ¿Crees que el nuevo torneo los estará afectando, después de todo Master Hand dijo que nadie estará fuera? —Dijo Samus tomándose el mentón—. Tal vez el pokémon Z ara que vuelvan a ser como antes, y que aprendan a trabajar en equipo.

—¿Pokémon Z? Qué es eso —pregunto Ness confundido.

—No sabes quién es él, pues él será el nuevo pokémon que estará en este torneo, según me han dicho Master Hand quiere que Lucario, Mewtwo y él hagan equipo en el nuevo segmento del torneo —dijo sacando una revista mostrando la información del nuevo pokémon, olvidando que hay una pelea de perros y gatos ―literalmente― en el otro lado de la pared, hasta que escucharon por el altavoz el mensaje de su líder—. Será mejor irnos —dijo Samus, Ness solo asintió oprimiendo un botón.

—Chicos será mejor ir a prepararnos para ver a los nuevos —dijo por el altavoz para llamar la atención de los dos pokémon que se miraban con odio.

—Y ustedes dos, dejen las estupideces de una vez o sino serán un lindo atuendo hecho con piel de pokémon —dijo amenazante la cazarecompenzas.

* * *

Los dos pokemon se quedaron un rato más para descansar, todo estaba en silencio debido que ninguno de los dos eran capases de mirarse a la cara debido a que sabían que habían hecho una estupidez, fue muy infantil por parte de ambos, en vez de concentrarse en entrenar, hasta que Lucario rompió el silencio debido a que sintió algo extraño.

—Mewtwo —dijo Lucario llamando su atención—. ¿No sientes como si alguien nos observa? —dijo cuando sintió un aura desconocida.

—Sí, desde hace un momento que siento una energía pero no es desconocida —dijo revisando el perímetro con sus poderes, hasta que supo quién se escondía—. Mew sé que estás ahí, deja de esconderte y muéstrate.

—Pero que poco gentil eres Mewtwo, así saludas a quien te dio la vida —dijo Mew pero ninguno le hiso caso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Lucario ante la duda—. No me digas que ahora eres un smasher.

—¿Yo? No no no, solo vine por órdenes de Arceus —dijo respondiendo la pregunta.

—¿Por qué Arceus te envió aquí? —dijo interrogante Mewtwo—. Después de todo, no te pudo haber enviado a no ser que fuera muy importante.

—Eso es una sorpresa, y tiene que ver contigo Mewtwo —dijo Mew lo cual hizo que el clon quedara dudoso.

* * *

Después hubo un profundo silencio, por unos diez minutos hasta que los demás llegaron preparados para recibir a los nuevos smashers y esperando que apareciera Master hand, que como ya todos habían deducido se retrasaría, debido a que buscaba a Crazy Hand; su travieso y molesto hermano.

—Esto se está tardando, cuando llegaran —se cejaba Sonic.

—Vamos Sonic, a diferencia de ti no van a la velocidad del sonido —dijo Link pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de la gran mano.

—Veo que están todos aquí —dijo antes de progresar—. Como ya saben se acerca el nuevo torneo de smash bros, y como es obvio se agregaran nuevos smashers pero llegaran en su tiempo, pero podemos presentar a uno —dijo observando a la puerta—. Creo que ya es hora de que saluden al pokémon Z —dijo mientras se abría la puerta dejando al descubierto a un pokémon con aspecto de zorro bípedo con melena roja y con puntas negras—. Porque no te presentas —dijo para convencerlo de que hablara.

—Pues… me llamo Zoroark y soy de quinta generación —dijo algo nervioso y tímido.

—Él es el pokémon del que tanto les hable —dijo Master Hand el cual desapareció de la nada y todos se quedaron mirando a Zoroark dudosos―. Él es nativo de Trost, pero ha tenido que viajar a muchos lugares. Por lo tanto, no conoce bien este lugar.

—Es muy genial, nunca vi un pokémon como él —dijeron todos los niños acercándose a él para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas—. ¿Cuál es tu tipo, porque viniste a esta mansión, que tan fuerte eres? —esas fueron de las preguntas que le hacían a zoroark y contesto.

—Pues… soy del tipo siniestro, si soy algo fuerte y el por qué vine, pues… —hizo una pausa por unos momentos—. Fue por ellos —dijo apuntando a Mewtwo y a Lucario.

—¿Nosotros? —pregunto confundido el pokémon del aura y él asintió.

—Además, esto es por alguien quien valoro y respeto mucho, pero ya no está en este mundo —dijo nostálgico.

—Pues, bienvenido a la mansión zoroark, además si quieres podemos mostrarte la mansión —dijo Mewtwo.

—¿Enserio, ustedes me mostraran la mansión? —dijo zoroark el cual ambos asistieron.

* * *

Y así fueron recorriendo toda la mansión, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande que incluso se les fue rápido el día y master hand ordeno que zoroark durmiera en la habitación de Lucario ya que tenía que decidir si hacer los cuartos compartidos.

—Así que tu madre era muy fuerte —preguntó Lucario—. Pero nunca te contó sobre tu padre —pregunto.

—No, nunca me ha contado de mi padre, pero con el pasar de los años me fue importando menos el asunto así que no sé nada de él, pero me siento mejor así.

—Entonces, ella siempre fue tu modelo a seguir ¿cierto? —Dijo Mewtwo por el cual el pokémon ilusionista asintió—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana hay que entrenar, buenas noches —dijo despidiéndose de Lucario y Zoroark.

—Buenas noches —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Si quieres puedes entrenar con nosotros —dijo Mewtwo antes de irse. Zoroark miro a Lucario por unos segundos, hasta que tomo la palabra.

―Oye… Lucario ―pronuncio, él lo miro algo confundido―. Esto… gracias por recibirme como lo hicieron. Al principio… pensé que me rechazarían.

―No hay de que Zoroark, eso hacen los amigos ―contesto, esto causo que Zoroark lo mirara sorprendido.

―Amigos… es la primera vez que tengo amigos ―dijo tomando sus rodillas, antes que Lucario preguntara él continuo―. Yo nunca he tenido amigos, por los viajes.

―Entiendo… entonces, hasta mañana ―dijo apagando la luz, Zoroark contesto y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mewtwo se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Fue el largo camino hasta su habitación, cuando llego no hizo nada más que recostarse en su cama y dormir por el cansancio, pero sintió que alguien lo estaba observando pero decidió ignorarlo mientras una risitas se escuchaban en la habitación.

—La cara que pondrá cuando despierte sin duda esto será lo mejor —dijo alguien entre la oscuridad mientras tenía una esfera de color azul zafiro el cual se introdujo en Mewtwo y un brillo salía de la habitación―. Esto será muy divertido.

**Continuara...**

**Súper Smash Bros. ©Nintendo **


	2. Sorpresa y nuevas angustias

**Capítulo 02: Sorpresa y nuevas angustias **

Era una hermosa mañana, los rayos del sol entraron en una ventana de las habitaciones de la mansión el cual causo que su dueño despertara, pero este aún estaba medio dormido se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha para despertar completamente.

—Nada mejor que un baño caliente —dijo saliendo del baño estirándose como lo hacen los felinos—. Este día es perfecto para entrenar —continuo y algunos tocaron a su puerta.

—He Mewtwo, vamos a entre… —no termino la frase debido al shock de lo que estaba viendo y el que lo acompañaba también.

—¿Qué te pasa? Lucario… soy yo Mewtwo, porque me miras así —dijo Mewtwo sin notar el porqué de su cara.

—Te has mirado en el espejo —dijo en tono burlón.

—No, porque lo dices —dijo Mewtwo sin entender la indirecta.

—Pues…—dijo Lucario pero antes de terminar quien lo acompañaba termino la frase.

—Tienes los ojos azules, eres más alto de lo normal y por alguna razón tienes hombreras y tu cola es más corta —dijo su compañero el cual Mewtwo se burló.

—Vamos Zoroark como puedes decir eso, además no tengo nada… en… mi… ―dijo mientras se veía en el espejo y precisamente se quedó mirando en el espejo hasta notar que no tenía la misma apariencia, sus orejas eran más largas y tenía una especie de hombreras de color violeta y noto que sus ojos ya no eran de color purpura, sino de color Zafiro y la forma de su cabeza era distinta pero lo que derramo el vaso fue que sus patas eran completamente diferentes― ¿Patas de rana?

—Explosión atómica en 3… 2… ―Lucario hizo cuenta regresiva antes de que Mewtwo diera un grito que pudo escucharlo toda la mansión.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué gritan? —dijeron todos los smashers antes de notar que Mewtwo no estaba y notaron la presencia de otro pokémon—. Quien eres y que hiciste con Mewtwo —dijeron antes de atacarlo.

— ¡Eh! Acaso no me reconocen soy Mew… —no termino la frase debido a que casi es golpeado por una bomba.

—Vamos, eres bastante feo para ser Mewtwo —dijo uno de los niños hylian—. Sin mencionar que tienes patas de… —dijo antes de echarse a reír.

—Ese no es el punto, el punto es donde tienes a Mewtwo —dijo una hylian el cual no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

—Por milésima vez, yo soy Mewtwo, me desperté y estaba con esta apariencia —dijo antes de que algunos smashers cargaran sus smashers finales para golpearlo pero Mew se interpuso.

—Esperen —dijo el pokémon más pequeño haciendo que detuvieran el ataque—. Oye Mewtwo, que te paso te ves diferente —dijo sarcásticamente

—No me digas, Mew sé que tu hiciste esto así que, puedes explicar que me paso —dijo exigiendo una explicación.

—Simple, esta era la sorpresa, Mewtwo te presento a tu Mega-evolución —dijo Mew por el cual todos quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Mega-evolución? Que quieres decir con eso —dijo aun dudando.

—Una Mega-evolución sirve para aumentar tu poder—dijo Mew el cual todos no entendían el asunto—. Ahora tu nombre es Mega-Mewtwo X.

—Mega-Mewtwo ¿Pero, una evolución no es reversible? —dijo Mewtwo más confundido que antes.

—No te preocupes, una Mega-evolución no es una evolución como tal —dijo Mew causando que Mewtwo diera un suspiro de alivio—. Son como las formas alternativas, puedes volver a tu forma original.

—Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto —dijo Mewtwo cerrando los ojos y dos círculos diagonales rojo lo rodeo, al final apareció el símbolo de la cadena de ADN, volviendo a su forma original algo mareado—. Esto es normal.

—Sí, es normal; Arceus me dijo que tardaras unos días en acostumbrarte —dijo Mew sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

—Por cierto que es ese "Mega-Mewtwo" —pregunto Sonic

—Pues… no tengo ni idea de lo que hace exactamente —dijo el cual todos cayeron estilo anime.

—Un segundo, le dan una Mega-evolución y no tienen ni idea de lo que hace —dijo link el cual el pequeño pokemon se sintió avergonzado.

—No pensé en eso… Arceus nunca me dijo que es lo que hace —dijo Mew―. Lo único que me dijo fue que en su forma mega Mewtwo es tipo psíquico/lucha.

—Mewtwo en su mega forma, es más alto de lo normal—dijo Zoroark.

—Aunque no entiendo Mew —dijo Lucario serio—. Porque Mewtwo tendría una mega-evolución a estas alturas, después de todo ya es muy fuerte —dijo el cual todos asintieron.

—Ni yo lo se Lucario, Arceus no dijo la razón de darle otra forma, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, según Arceus un mal se acerca pero, él no sabe con exactitud donde atacara.

* * *

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Mew, pero si en realidad un mal se acercaba tenían que estar preparados ante todo, así que fueron a contárselo a Master Hand el cual no hizo más que suspirar.

—Así que eso es lo que pasa, pues esto será complicado, pero será mejor que lo hablemos en privado—eso fue lo último que se escuchó del antes de desvanecerse junto con Mario.

* * *

Todos fueron hasta sus habitaciones ya que estaba oscureciendo pero Mewtwo acompaño a Lucario y Zoroark quienes le contaron lo sucedido, el cual se quedó sorprendido, si ni siquiera Arceus sabe que es o quien es el nuevo atacante, entendió que la situación es más serio de lo que se cree.

—Así que tenemos una amenaza detrás de nosotros —dijo Mewtwo con un tono serio en el cual sus compañeros asintieron—. Lucario, existe la posibilidad de que sea Tabuu.

―No lo sé, pero en el caso de que sea Tabuu, vendrá más poderoso que antes, recuerda que casi nos costó la vida cuando nos enfrentamos a él, así que no tendremos que dejar nada al azar —dijo Lucario apretando el puño, con solo recordar el momento en que se enfrentaron a Tabuu lo ponía nervioso.

—Disculpen pero, ¿Podrían decirme quien es Tabuu? —dijo Zoroark que noto que con solo mencionar ese nombre el ambiente se puso tenso.

—Cierto, eres nuevo así que no sabes del tema, te lo contaremos cuando llegamos, esta historia será larga —dijo Mewtwo el cual Zoroark asintió.

Después de poner el tema de Tabuu no se habló en todo el camino, tal vez Zoroark no sabía del tema, pero se imaginó que debió ser horrible para sus nuevos amigos enfrentarse al a tal punto que con el hecho de nombrarlo los puso nerviosos cosa que para él no Hera normal en ellos, pero decidió no tomar el tema, no hasta llegar a su habitación, entonces recordó cuando Mario regreso después de hablar con Master Hand.

—_Como te fue Mario, que fue lo que dijo Master Hand —dijo Samus preocupada cosa que no era normal en ella._

—_Pues… Master Hand me dijo que por seguridad todos tendrán que compartir sus cuartos en cada habitación habrán tres smashers, sin mencionar que el mismo formo los grupos —dijo Mario mencionando los grupos._

«Y por azares del destino, quedamos en la misma habitación.» Dijo Zoroark internamente siendo interrumpido por Lucario.

—Pues ya llegamos —dijo abriendo la puerta el cual los tres quedaron boquiabiertos la habitación era lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

—Al parecer se lucieron esta vez, incluso tiene cámaras de seguridad —dijo Mewtwo contemplando la habitación—. Parece Master Hand se lo está tomando muy a pecho —Lucario y Zoroark asintieron—. No lo culpo —dijo el cual Lucario y Zoroark se fijaron en su mano el cual ambos quedaron sorprendidos al notar que estaba temblando, era la primera vez que Mewtwo se sentía así, pero al ser el mayor de los tres Mewtwo no quería transmitir inseguridad aunque en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado que los demás.

—Chicos, sé que este tema los pone incomodos pero, necesito saber quién es Tabuu —dijo Zoroark.

—Está bien te contaremos todo pero siéntate que esto será largo —dijo Lucario —el cual se sentó en el suelo al igual que Mewtwo.

—Primero, que quieres saber —dijo Mewtwo.

—Primero quien es ese tal Tabuu y que es lo que hizo —dijo sentándose.

—Esto paso hace cinco años, esta mansión aun no existía y todos estábamos a nuestra suerte, cosa que no nos preocupó pues todo estaba en tranquilidad pero años antes ocurrió una guerra esa guerra se le llamo: la guerra de los antiguos, esa guerra fue desastrosa pocos sobrevivieron a ella Mewtwo es una de ellas —dijo Lucario el cual Zoroark estaba sorprendido.

—La guerra de los antiguos… el nombre me es conocido, prosigue —dijo haciendo que Lucario continúe con la historia.

—La guerra parecía no tener fin pero, una misteriosa organización con el fin de detener la guerra detono una de las bombas atómicas más poderosas que había en ese tiempo pero… —Lucario hizo una pausa.

—Pero… ¿Que paso? —dijo Zoroark en ese momento Mewtwo se levantó y fue al estante de libros buscando uno en específico, hasta que lo encontró.

—Pero la bomba en realidad no fue hecha para acabar la guerra, esa bomba contenía en su interior la maldad pura —dijo Mewtwo mostrando una página del libro.

—Eso es… —dijo Zoroark.

—Este es el plano de la bomba, este es un diario que encontré hace seis años tiene cada detalle de la bomba y su verdadero motivo de creación.

—Pero, que tiene que ver Tabuu con todo esto —pregunto Zoroark

—Tiene mucho que ver, esa bomba al tener en su interior maldad pura, al hacer contacto con el primer ser vivo a su paso lo transformo en lo que hoy conocemos como Tabuu —dijo Lucario.

—Y años más tarde fue a la isla de los antiguos, y manipulo a muchos de los nuestros incluyendo Master Hand, transformándolo en un cuerpo de maldad pero pudimos derrotarlo y Master Hand volvió a ser un alma buena —dijo Mewtwo.

—Y construyo esta mansión para nosotros —termino Lucario.

—Vaya, no sabía que detrás de todo esto había una historia muy oscura —dijo Zoroark pensativo—. Por cierto, si Tabuu era muy fuerte como es que pudieron derrotarlo.

—Ni nosotros sabemos, no teníamos posibilidades contra él, tal vez solo tuvimos suerte —dijo Lucario el cual hubo un silencio por unos segundos—. Por cierto, Mewtwo vas a entrenar con tu nueva forma mañana.

—Pues claro, quiero saber en qué mejoro con esta forma —dijo Mewtwo.

—Por qué no nos vamos a dormir, el sueño me está matando —dijo Zoroark bostezando.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir pero Mewtwo tardo en quedarse dormido, pero cuando se durmió tubo un sueño extraño que ni él podía explicarse.

«—Oye… que tienes, ya lo derrotamos no tienes que ponerte así —dijo una entidad pero su rostro estaba borroso.

—Lo sé pero… no creen que extrañaremos este lugar —dijo otra entidad.

—Qué quieres decir, yo extraño a mi hogar y a mi familia, después de todo ya cumplimos nuestra misión —dijo una tercera entidad.

—Entonces no nos vamos a ver más —dijo la primera entidad triste al igual que la tercera.

—Lo sé, pero antes de separarnos me gustaría decirles algo —dijo la segunda entidad.

—¿Y que es? —preguntaron la tercera y la primera.

—Si renacemos me gustaría que seamos amigos de nuevo —dijo la tercera entidad el cual las otras dos se quedaron mirándolo.

—Está bien —dijeron ambos.

—Lo prometo —dijeron los tres al unísono.»

Mewtwo no pudo ver más ya que los rayos del sol lo despertaron pero, no evito preguntarse él porque estaba soñando eso, que tenía que ver el con todo esto, pero olvido esto cuanto recordó que iba a entrenar, entonces era el único despierto, por que Zoroark estaba de cabeza en su cama literalmente y Lucario parecía que no se movió para nada, este no hizo nada más que suspirar y seguir durmiendo.

**Continuara…**


	3. Combate de entrenamiento el mal resurge

**Capítulo 03: Combate de entrenamiento, el mal resurge **

Una mañana tranquila, en toda la mansión Smash todos estaban con ánimos, han pasado dos días desde que Mewtwo obtuvo su nueva forma y logro acostumbrarse a la transformación, además obtuvo su Smash final el cual era Giga impacto, mientras que Zoroark tenía que dominar sus ataques mientras estaban entrenando.

—Bueno lo que tienes que hacer es dominar por completo tus ataques de tipo siniestro —dijo Mewtwo—. Además debes dominar tu Smash final.

—Lo sé, además que tan difícil puede ser —dijo el pokémon zorro—. Que puede ser más difícil que esto.

—Zoroark olvide decir que vas a pelear contra mí —dijo el más grande eso ultimo hizo que Zoroark sintiera un escalofrió.

—Contra ti —dijo con el cual el otro asintió.

—Sabes que tengo que dominar mi forma mega —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

«Esto no acabara bien.» Pensó el pokémon del aura con una gota estilo anime —Oye, estás seguro de esto.

—Claro que estoy seguro Lucario, no te preocupes no haremos explotar la mansión —dijo transformándose.

Así ambos se fueron preparando para el combate obviamente Zoroark estaba nervioso aunque la pelea solo era de entrenamiento enfrentarse a Mewtwo con su nueva forma era casi un suicidio, pero aun así se armó de valor ya que había aprendido mucho a lo largo de su vida y sabía que echarse atrás era de cobardes.

—Sigo insistiendo que esto es una mala idea —dijo Lucario sentado en una de las galerías.

—Me pregunto cómo terminara esto—dijo un pokémon amarillo junto a otros pokémon que acababan de llegar.

—Pikachu que haces aquí —dijo Lucario al no notar su presencia.

—Qué crees, vamos a ver el espectáculo —dijo un pokémon más pequeño.

—Además esto será genial, primera vez que Zoroark está en combate —dijeron un pokémon de tipo fuego mientras que ambos pokémon contrincantes fueron al centro de la cancha.

«Esto será difícil, Mewtwo no es fácil de derrotar, pero la habilidad ilusión me da algo de ventaja.»Pensó Zoroark.

—Oye Zoroark —dijo Mewtwo el cual llamo su atención—. Tendrás que darlo todo para poder vencerme —dijo con una mirada fría el cual Zoroark trago saliva de verdad estaría cavando su propia tumba al pelear con el pero recordó que solo era una pelea de entrenamiento.

* * *

Y así comenzó la pelea el cual el primero en atacar fue Mewtwo usando bola sombra pero Zoroark con algo de suerte logro esquivarlo lo cual demostró que Mewtwo con su forma alterna era más rápido al hacer un ataque luego Zoroark ataco con pulso umbrío el cual impacto con Mewtwo pero solo le hizo unos rasguños leves.

—Logro darle —dijo Pikachu sorprendido—. Para ser la primera vez que pelea lo hace bastante bien.

—Tienes razón, pero aún me preocupa —dijo murmuro Lucario.

—Que te preocupa Lucario —dijo un pokémon parecido a Pikachu.

—N-Nada porque lo dices Pichu —dijo Lucario sudando frio.

—Creí escucharte decir algo —Pichu inocentemente.

—De seguro fue tu imaginación Pichu —dice aun sudando frio.

—Miren —dijo Pikachu el cual todos miraron al campo de batalla.

* * *

Los dos pokémon en el campo estaban agotados pero aun así seguirían peleando, Zoroark ataco usando finta pero Mewtwo logro esquivarlo usando teletransportación para luego atacar con bola sombra impactando con Zoroark hiriéndolo cayendo de rodillas pero recordó su habilidad y sus ojos brillaron haciendo que unas raíces salieran del suelo atacando a Mewtwo.

—Qué es esto —dijo atacando a una de las raíces pero esta se regenero—. Maldición por que no se destruye.

—Sorprendido —dice Zoroark sonriendo—. Esta es mi habilidad ilusión esto me permite crear ilusiones a voluntad.

—No me lo esperaba —dijo teletransportándose—. Aunque necesitaras más que ilusiones para ganarme —antes de atacar a Zoroark fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entro al gimnasio.

—¡Que hacen ustedes aquí! —Dijo una mujer no muy contenta—. Acaso no ven que se hace tarde para la fiesta de bienvenida —dijo enojada asustando a todos—. Todos están ayudando mientras ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo batallando.

—Fiesta… —dijo Mewtwo.

—De… —continuo Lucario.

—Bienvenida —finalizo Zoroark.

—Se nos olvidó —dijo Mewtwo con una gota en la sien.

—Incluso envié a Pikachu y a los demás para avisarles —dijo la mujer el cual Pikachu y los demás pokémon se pusieron nerviosos.

—A que por eso vinieron —dijo Lucario mirándolos de reojo a Pikachu por lo que los tres de mala gana suspiraron.

—Perdónanos —dijeron todos los pokémon presentes el cual la mujer se tranquilizó un poco.

—Está bien, los perdono, pero solo por esta vez —dijo marchándose.

—De la que nos salvamos —dijo Lucario suspirando.

—Por lo menos salimos vivos ¿no? —Dijo Mewtwo volviendo a su forma normal —creo que la pelea será para después ¿no crees?

—Creo que si ―«creo que tengo unos días más de vida.» pensó Zoroark―. Porque no vamos a ayudar —dijo Zoroark con entusiasmo.

* * *

Y así todos los pokémon fueron a ayudar para la fiesta, el cual algunos estaban dando problemas, Sonic usando su rapidez para hacer el trabajo de decoración más rápido, pero tropezó y quedo debajo del vestido de Zelda el cual esta lo golpeo pateándolo mientras que los demás seguían su silueta hasta que cayó al suelo muy herido y fue llevado a la enfermería mientras que algunos se estaban riendo por tal acto hasta que Zelda los miro con una cara asesina.

* * *

Mientras que en otra dimensión dos entidades uno de ellos femenino observaban como los smashers hacían los preparativos los cuales observaban detenidamente todas las acciones de estos.

—Estas segura de que no te recuerda, según tengo entendido borraron su memoria —dijo la entidad masculina—. Sabes que esto podría servirnos en su contra.

—Claro que estoy segura de que no me recuerda, es mas en este momento debería estar muerta si no fuera por este fragmento de piedra no estaría aquí —dijo una chica de unos diecisiete años con cabello verde oscuro.

—Baya pareces decidida sabes que él nos devolvió la energía vital, y este plan no debe fallar —dijo la entidad masculina.

—No te preocupes Tabuu, lo único que tengo que hacer es quitarle algo preciado para el —dijo la chica con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —dijo una entidad más grande.

—Deadmoon —dijeron ambos.

—Ya tienen pensado el plan —dijo Deadmoon con un todo un poco más bajo que antes.

—Claro señor tenemos el plan listo —dijo la chica—. Vera hemos estudiado a cada uno de esos luchadores, sus estadísticas de combate, origen e incluso sus comportamientos en combate, pero los que llamaron mi atención fueron estos tres —dice mostrando tres historiales.

—Interesante —dice mientras observaba en una bola de cristal—. Con lo que veo tienen un poder oculto que aún no ha despertado, deben eliminarlos a toda costa, ellos harán más complicadas las cosas si no son eliminados.

—Usted cree que son los de la profecía —dice Tabuu con una mano en el mentón.

—Deadmoon, yo me ofrezco para ir personalmente a eliminarlos, además tengo cosas que atender con uno de ellos —dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Está bien, tienes seis meses para acabar con ellos, pero nunca pierdas esa piedra, es lo único que tiene tu energía y poder —dijo mientras se retiraba.

—Oye, estas segura de esto —dice Tabuu con desconfianza.

—Estoy muy segura de esto, por su culpa perdí a mi padre, es hora de que pague con la misma moneda —dice retirándose y solo quedando Tabuu en el salón pero noto la presencia de otra entidad.

—Sé que estas hay, aparece —dice y un pokémon aparece.

—Parece que a esa chica le hicieron mucho daño —dice mientras observa la bola de cristal.

—Ella solo tiene sed de venganza, pero eso nos será muy útil para acabar con ellos Darkrai —dice Tabuu observando como todos los smashers preparan la fiesta.

* * *

Volviendo en la mansión, todos estaban esperando a Master Hand otra vez tratando de atrapar a Crazy Hand por el cual todos tenían una gota estilo anime ―incluyendo los nuevos―, todos estaban vestidos con ropas elegantes ―menos los pokémon claro está―, mientras que los nuevos que habían llegado ese mismo día estaban conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros aunque a algunos no estaban tan entusiasmados en la fiesta, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Master Hand llego con su hermano literalmente amarrado con una cuerda con fin de que no escapara.

—Ahora si estamos reunidos, sin antes que él profesor Elvin Gadd diga unas palabras —dice mientras bajaba del escenario.

—Hola a todos, primero quiero mostrar mi último invento: el Comunicador Smash esto los mantendrá comunicados unos con otros, esto se me ocurrió al notar que algunos tenían problemas que tenían con el teléfono, pero esto es más cómodo, solo miren —dice mientras enciende unos de los aparatos—. Al encenderlo aparecerá una proyección del menú, y todas las aplicaciones, es más se ajusta a la muñequea, hay uno para todos —decía mientras apretaba un botón por el cual todos los aparatos brillaron y fueron a sus legítimos dueños.

—Genial… esto es asombroso, no es así Toon Link —dijo un niño mientras que se compañero asintió.

—Esto no se ve todos los días, es más nunca encontraras algo así en Hyrule Young —dice Toon link mientras observa el Comunicador Smash.

—¡Entonces que comience la fiesta! —dice Crazy Hand soltándose de la cuerda.

Así todos estuvieron disfrutando de la fiesta algunos hacían competencia de quien comía más o quien bebía más ponche pero no sabían que Sonic había puesto mucho vino en el ponche por el cual algunos se emborracharon pero aún estaban consientes.

* * *

Mientras que los pokémon y los más jóvenes se habían ido a dormir más temprano pero algunos habían ido a tomar aire fresco en el jardín.

—Me pregunto que habrá sido ese sueño —dice susurrando Mewtwo al recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

—Sueño… de que —dijeron dos pokémon detrás de el por el cual se sorprendió al no haber sentido la presencia de ambos.

—No vuelvan hacer eso, además por que no están en la fiesta —dice Mewtwo sorprendido.

—La fiesta se está llenando de borrachos y no trates de cambiar el tema Mewtwo, porque no nos cuentas ese sueño —dijo Zoroark y Mewtwo no hizo más que suspirar.

—Está bien pero no le dirán a nadie —dice por el cual los dos pokémon asintieron —, anoche tuve un sueño muy raro, pues vi a tres seres hablando era más o menos una despedida, pero no pude ver sus rostros así que no se si eran humanos o algún otro ser.

—Por qué soñarías con algo así, estas seguro que no viste a alguien conocido en tu sueño —dice Lucario por el cual este negó.

—Si no más recuerdo, también hablaron de una promesa pero, no recuerdo de que se trataba —dijo Mewtwo.

—Una promesa, seguro que no lo recuerdas —dice Zoroark.

—No, eso es todo lo que recuerdo del sueño, porque no nos vamos a dormir, de seguro los que están en la fiesta no recordaran nada de lo borrachos que están —dice antes de entrar en la mansión.

Mientras que los dos pokémon restantes lo siguieron por el cual se fueron a dormir tranquilos mientras que los demás estaban borrachos hasta más no poder que algunos se quedaron dormidos en la misma mesa, aunque algunos lograron llegar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Mientras en la oscuridad una entidad observaba determinadamente una ventana de la mansión por el cual parecía fijarse en un objetivo.

—Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero esta vez el encuentro no será de nada amistoso, te deseo suerte porque la necesitaras, nos veremos pronto Mewtwo —dijo antes de esfumarse.

**Continuara…**


	4. Primera batalla y una triste perdida PT1

**Capítulo 04: Primera batalla y triste despedida (Parte 01)**

Han pasado dos días desde la fiesta y algunos smashers estaban en blanco, no recordaban nada incluso algunos no llegaron a su habitación, o terminaron durmiendo en el pasillo, cosa que hizo que los que estaban consientes tenían una gota estilo anime. Aunque solo los pokémons y los menores de edad estaban sobrios.

—Creo que hoy nadie estará de humor para levantarse, otra vez —dice Zoroark—. Que piensan ustedes chicos.

—Eso es paso por no darse cuenta de que había vino en el ponche, además hoy ―dice el pokémon del aura antes de ser interrumpido.

—Hoy hay una tormenta de nieve —dijo Mewtwo entrando a la habitación.

—¿¡Que!? —dijeron los dos pokémon por el cual el ultimo los hizo mirar por la ventana.

—Pero si hace unos días había un sol tremendo —dice el zorro mirando a su alrededor—. Como puede cambiar tan rápido el clima.

—A mí también me gustaría saber que está pasando Zoroark —dice Lucario quien estaba a su lado.

—Pero esto no está pasando solo en este lugar, en otros lugares del mundo está pasando lo mismo —dice el pokémon más grande mostrando el mapa climático de su Comunicador Smash—. Creo que es hora de preocuparse.

—¿Qué quieres decir Mewtwo? —pregunta Lucario preocupado.

—No sabría cómo explicarlo Lucario —dice Mewtwo mirando hacia el suelo.

—Oigan, acaso creen que esto fue obra de Tabuu —dice Zoroark por el cual ambos negaron.

—No creo, Tabuu con sus poderes no es capaz de controlar el clima —dice Lucario con un tono serio—. Además para poder controlar el clima tendría que tener un poder inimaginable.

—Cierto, los únicos que pueden alborotar el clima de esta manera son Zapdos, Articuno y Moltres. Pero, por lo que Mew me ha contado no pasa nada malo entre ellos.

—Entonces si no fue alguien conocido entonces ¿Quién está causando esto? —se preguntaba Zoroark a sí mismo.

Y así estuvieron los tres pokémon en la habitación sin hacer nada. Mewtwo solo estaba meditando en un rincón de la habitación, mientras que Zoroark estaba viendo por la ventana bufando de vez en cuando, y Lucario estaba leyendo un libro, aunque por fuera no expresaban ningún sentimiento por dentro estaban aburridos hasta mas no poder. Pero Mewtwo mientras meditaba estaba viendo y escuchando cosas extrañas.

«—Mewtwo —decía una voz femenina.

—¿Quien está ahí? Muéstrate —decía Mewtwo mirando por todos lados.

―Mewtwo ―repitió aquella voz.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―pregunta Mewtwo confundido.

—Eso no será necesario… por el momento —decía la voz―. Pero uno de estos días me conoceras.

—Pero dime, que quieres de mi —decía confundido.

—Aun no es el momento, es hora de que despiertes —decía la voz desvaneciéndose.

—E-Espera aun no has contestado a mi pregunta —decía Mewtwo mientras se desvanecía.»

En ese entonces Mewtwo despertó de manera brusca por lo cual lo quedaron mirando raro, pero pensaban que había tenido una pesadilla o algo por el estilo, aunque estuvieron un rato largo en silencio hasta que alguien llego a la habitación.

—Chicos, porque no bajan a tomar algo, está la chimenea encendida —dice un chico pelirrojo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—No suena mala la idea Roy, además me muero de frio —dice Zoroark mientras observa la ventana. Él ya se había acostumbrado al nuevo ambiente de la mansión.

* * *

Mientras los cuatro bajaban las escaleras los demás estaban alrededor de la chimenea tomando una taza con chocolate caliente, sin contar los que estaban en la cocina preparando todo para la cena.

—Huele a chocolate, yo quiero uno —decía Roy corriendo por las escaleras pero un pokémon le estaba haciendo la competencia.

—Ni creas que te dejare el chocolate para ti solo —dice Lucario dejando a Mewtwo y Zoroark con una gota en la sien.

—Que tiene Lucario por el chocolate —pregunta Zoroark.

—Solo es una obsesión masiva por el chocolate —responde Mewtwo.

—Vaya… —dice Zoroark mirando como Lucario pelea contra Roy por el chocolate.

—Una de las razones por la cual nunca celebramos san Valentín en la mansión —dice con una gota en la sien—, por cierto… Zoroark mientras estaba dormido no escuchaste una voz extraña.

—¿Una vos extraña? —dice mientras tenía tres puntos suspensivos en la cabeza tratando de recordar —. No recuerdo escuchar alguna vos, tal vez solo lo soñaste.

—Tal vez tengas razón… pero se veía y escuchaba tan real. Bueno, será mejor apurarnos antes de que Lucario se tome todo el chocolate —dice mientras baja las escaleras y se sorprende al ver que Zoroark ya había bajado—. Oigan no me dejen hablando solo.

—Queremos más —dicen Lucario y Roy al unísono.

—¿Otra más? —dice la princesa del reino champiñón sorprendida—. Ya es la tercera taza después les dolerá el estómago.

—No importa, porque es chocolate —dicen ambos.

—Está bien les daré otra taza, pero luego no se quejen —dice la princesa del reino champiñón resignada.

—Ellos nunca cambiaran —dice Link mientras ve la televisión—. ¿Eh? ¡Como es posible!

—¿Qué sucede Link? —Dice la princesa de Hyrule—. Ocurre algo malo.

—Algo malo, yo diría muy grave. Todos tienen que ver esto —dice link haciendo que todos abandonaran lo que hacían mientras se acercaran al televisor.

—Son las noticias… —dice Sonic con sarcasmo por el cual todos le dieron una mirada fría dándole a entender que esto era serio.

* * *

—En últimas noticias, el cambio brusco del clima ha causado grandes destrozos y perdidas millonarias en todo el mundo, los más grandes científicos aun no encuentran explicación de los sucesos, mientras tanto fuera de los estudios nuestro reportero nos dará más detalles —dice la locutora.

—Gracias, nos encontramos en la zona vieja de Smashville cerca del acantilado, lugar donde se causaron más daños a causa del clima, este acantilado es el hábitat de muchos pokémon, en estos momentos están peleando por sobrevivir —dice el reportero.

—C-cuidado detrás de ti —dice el camarógrafo perdiendo la señal.

—No puede ser, perdimos la señal —dice la locutora preocupada—. H-Hola ¿están ahí? —dice nerviosa, hubo silencio y estática durante unos minutos en la pantalla del noticiero hasta que la señal volvió pero…— ¿quién es usted donde está el reportero y el camarógrafo? —dice la locutora con nerviosismo.

—¿Ese par de inútiles? Salieron corriendo y solo dejaron su cámara tirada en suelo —dice la intrusa.

—¿Pero quién es usted? —dice la locutora con miedo.

—Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Amber Fuji, segunda capitana del ejercito de las sombras, yo cause el cambio del clima —dice con una mirada siniestra dejando sorprendidos a todos en la mansión.

—¿Capitana? —dice Fox.

—Del ejercito de las sombras —dice Mario.

—Fu...ji —dice un pequeño pokémon escondido.

—Mew, ¿acaso conoces ese nombre? —pregunta Lucario.

—Mejor no hablar de eso —dice Mew temblorosa.

—Escúchenme bien, no pierdan su valioso tiempo pidiendo ayuda a la policía militar, lo mejor es vayan a esconderse y no estorben en nuestros planes, yo estoy buscando a los de esa tal mansión smash si quieren acabar conmigo y mis tropas, será mejor que vengan a la zona vieja de Smashville cerca del acantilado en un rango de una hora, si es que se atreven —dice antes de reír de una manera siniestra—. Smashers si están viendo esto ya saben que deben hacer, y lo mejor es que se preparen —termina la trasmisión.

—OK esto ya es grave —dice la gran mano sorprendiendo a todos―. Al parecer una nueva amenaza se acerca.

—Pero… ¿Que pasara con el torneo? —pregunta Zoroark—. No se va a cancelar ¿o sí?

—Descuiden, el torneo solo estará suspendido hasta terminar con la nueva amenaza —dice Master hand con una voz serena.

—Nosotros ayudaremos —dice Krystal—. Después de todo ya nos metimos en esto ¿no?

—Perfecto mientras más mejor, además será más fácil derrotarlos —dice Mario.

—Entonces vayamos al acantilado —dice Sonic con entusiasmo.

— ¡Sí! —dicen los demás.

* * *

Y así pasaron treinta minutos no tardaron mucho en llegar en especial Sonic y cap. Falcon con su carro F-Zero al ser los más rápidos pero los demás tampoco tardaron en llegar mientras que Amber esperaba en la zona.

—Vaya vaya vaya, tardaron menos de lo esperado, me sorprenden —dice Amber—. Pero no lo suficiente.

—Aquí estamos todos justo como querías —dice Mario—. Ahora, dinos que planeas con nosotros.

—¿Qué planeo? ―da un despreocupado suspiro―. Bueno, ya están todos aquí así que… comienza el combate—dice chenqueando los dedos teletransportando a todos a un estadio en mal estado.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —dice Zoroark mirando hacia todos lados.

—El viejo estadio smash —responde Mewtwo—. Aquí se celebró el primer torneo antes de construir el estadio moderno que tenemos hoy.

—Al parecer no le hacen mantenimiento en años —dice Zoroark con algo de polvo.

—Escúchenme bien, en esta pelea todos van a combatir contra mí, uno por uno —dice mientras se enciende la pantalla—.Aparte, esto será transmitido en vivo y en directo, ¡Para ustedes damas y caballeros! ―exclamo frente a la pantalla, cuyas palabras iban dirigidas a los televidentes―. ¡Aquí y ahora, verán como los miembros del tan aclamado Smash Bros son masacrados. Uno… por… uno! ―continuo mirándolos siniestramente―. Y bien, algún voluntario.

—Enserio debe… —dice Link pero fue interrumpido por Fox.

—Yo seré el primero —dice Fox dando un paso adelante dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—Muy bien —dice Amber chasqueando los dedos separando las plataformas del campo de batalla, el contador de vida apareció con el "0%"—. El primero en caer fuera de la plataforma es el perdedor, o sino hasta que caiga muerto.

—1…2…3… GO —se escuchó la cuenta regresiva dando inicio a la pelea.

—Esto será pan comido —dice sacando su pistola pero al parecer Amber logro esquivar los disparos—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —dice haciendo una maniobra de artes marciales quitándole su pistola—. Mírate… ya no tienes tu arma es una pena, es hora del cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Eso es todo —dijo dándole una patada pero esta fue más rápida y tomo su pierna torciéndola dejándolo mal herido―. Maldición.

—Aun puedes pelear, o ya te rindes… zorrito —dice Amber con un tono burlón.

—Aun puedo luchar maldita, yo no pienso rendirme —dice mientras corre con todas sus fuerzas para golpearla―. Además… ¡Nadie y absolutamente nadie me puede llamar zorrito!

—¡Uy! El zorrito se enojó, que miedo tengo. Prepárate para el último movimiento —dice corriendo mientras carga una aura oscura en su puño hasta que ambos chocaron pero, con la fuerza del impacto Fox salió volando hasta chocar con una pared de las galerías.

— ¡Fox! —dicen todos mientras que Dr. Mario va para ver su estado.

—Aún tiene pulso, solo se ha desmallado no se preocupen, está bien —dice dando un suspiro de alivio.

—Cómo es posible, lo derroto en menos de cinco minutos —dice falco

—Al parecer ella tiene conocimientos de artes marciales —dice Marth angustiado―. Pero ese poder mágico, no se dé donde pudo aprenderlo.

—Poderes mágicos mis polainas —dice Ike yendo al campo de batalla—. Ahora es mi turno… princesita.

—No te confíes mucho cara bonita, si no quieres terminar como él. O incluso peor —dice Amber con un tono burlón, Ike dio un sonoro "tsk".

—Pues que comience el duelo —dice Ike empuñando su espada

Y así da comienzo a la segunda pelea contra Amber Fuji todos observan preocupados al ver que Fox uno de los más fuertes fue derrotado tan fácilmente por esta nueva amenaza, Mewtwo nota algo raro en Mew al escuchar el nombre Fuji pero eso no le dio importancia ya que se concentró en la nueva pelea ¿podrá Ike debilitar a Amber o será un triste intento?

**Continuara…**


	5. Primera batalla y una triste perdida PT2

**Capítulo 05: Primera batalla y una triste despedida (Parte 02) **

Todos estaban en las galerías sorprendidos por la reciente derrota de Fox quien se encontraba desmayado por el impacto y con una pierna rota pero estaban aliviados con en echo de que siguiera con viva.

—¿Cómo fue posible, lo derroto en menos de cinco minutos? —dice Falco golpeando una pared cercana.

—Él era uno de los más fuertes —dice Peach cayendo de rodillas—. No lo puedo creer.

—Ahora es el turno de Ike, pero no me juzguen mal pero no le tengo asegurada la victoria —dice Samus con la mano en el mentón sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Porque dices eso! Samus —dice Zelda sorprendida—. Sabes que él es fuerte y tal vez pueda herirla de alguna forma.

—Zelda, sabes que Ike se confía demasiado, pero no se da cuenta que estamos en una situación riesgosa, esa tal Amber puede matarlo si lo quisiera —dice Link apretando el puño.

* * *

Mientras en el campo Amber e Ike se preparaban para luchar pero lo que Ike no sabía es que Amber poseía un arma, era una especie de látigo que conducía electricidad con el mínimo roce pero no lo uso en la pelea anterior para levantar la confianza de estos para no dar su potencial.

—Listo carita bonita —dice Amber dejando su látigo a un lado—. Lo mismo de la pelea anterior, el primero en caer o morir pierde.

—Pues claro que estoy listo, esta espada nunca me falla —dice empuñando su espada para hacer el primer movimiento—. Ahora terminara esto.

El primero en atacar fue Ike, con su espada por lo cual pudo darle a Amber con ella, pero solo le provocó un ligero rasguño pero aun así los demás se sintieron aliviados por no salir herido.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes cara bonita —dice Amber posando su mano en la herida—. Solo un leve rasguño, eso no es nada —carga un ataque mágico entre sus manos por el cual golpeo a Ike dejándolo herido pero no de gravedad.

—Eso no me lo esperaba, peleas bien aunque, mi espada es mil veces mejor —dice atacándola pero esta vez fue un golpe directo causándole una herida en el bazo.

«Maldición pudo herirme.» Piensa mientras carga otra bola de energía esta vez dando un golpe directo dejándolo inmóvil.

—Vaya, esto no será fácil, esta pelea me está gustando —dice levantándose del suelo.

* * *

Mientras que algunos estaban viendo la pelea impactados los demás veían el estado de Fox que parecía mejorar pero aun no despertaba.

—Aun no puedo pensar en esto, no puedo creer que estemos en esta situación a este paso seremos machacados uno por uno —dice Peach preocupada.

—No se preocupen por el momento Ike está dándolo todo estoy seguro de que podrá debilitarla aunque sea un poco —dice Roy para levantar los ánimos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Roy, tengo la certeza de que podrá hacerle algo de daño —dice Marth.

—Yo también creo que puede lograrlo —dice Mario por el cual dio algunas esperanzas—. Además tenemos que tratar de sacarle algo de información.

—Es verdad, dice que es capitana del ejército de las sombras —dice Lucario—. Pero uno de nosotros tiene que derrotarla para al menos tener alguna información.

Todos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos mientras en la pelea Ike parecía que estaba perdiendo ya que estaba mal herido pero Amber tenía solo leves rasguños cosa que causo el nerviosismo de algunos hasta que se escuchó un grito por parte de una de las chicas.

—¡Ike! —grito Peach haciendo que todos miraran al campo observando que Ike estaba mal herido y que su espada estaba en un lado del campo.

* * *

—Eso fue todo lo que tenes, cara bonita —dice mientras toma la espada de Ike sin ninguna dificultad sorprendiendo a todos ya que esa espada era muy pesada y solo él podía cargarla.

—Maldita que piensas hacer con mi espada —dice Ike tratando de levantarse.

—Ya verás… —dice chasqueando los dedos haciendo que Ike quedara paralizado no podía moverse aunque quisiera pero su brazo derecho estaba en el aire igual paralizado—. Esto te servirá de lección por tu exceso de confianza —continua mientras levanta la espada en dirección al brazo derecho de Ike—. Despídete de tu brazo cara bonita.

Todos cubrieron sus ojos ante el acto que estaba a punto de hacer Amber, mientras que Mewtwo y Zoroark miraron horrorizados al ver como Amber corto el brazo derecho de Ike sin remordimiento, lo único que se escuchó fue un grito agonizante por parte de Ike.

—Como pudo hacer eso —dice Zoroark apretando el puño—. Esto ya es inhumano, ¡Oye déjalo ir maldita! —dice sorprendiendo a todos mientras este dirigió su mirada en Link y Roy—. Saquen a Ike del campo —dijo por el cual se dio por terminada la pelea mientras que Link y Roy entraron para sacar a un agonizante Ike en el campo mientras Zoroark entra en el campo.

—Vaya vaya, el maestro ilusionista entra en escena —dice Amber sonriendo—. Sorpréndeme y muéstrame de que son capases las ilusiones.

Mientras que Dr. Mario examinaba a Ike todos estaban tristes al ver tal acto pero estaban más preocupados por Zoroark ya que no posee ni un arma o Smash final, solo contaba con sus ataques de tipo siniestro.

—Esta chica me está hartando —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¡Muy bien te mostrare de lo que soy capaz de hacer! —dice mientras crea una ilusión de agua dejando a Amber atrapada dándole tiempo para poder atacar con tajo umbrío hiriéndola dándole ventaja a Zoroark.

—No me imagine que eras tipo siniestro me sorprendes Zoroark, para ser un recién llegado peleas muy bien —dice Amber mientras se levanta del suelo

—vaya creo que logre herirte —dice mientras deshace la ilusión—. Eso es un avance.

—Pues… es mi turno —dice mientras carga un ataque oscuro muy potente mientras Zoroark crea una ilusión para poder protegerse.

* * *

Mientras en las galerías todos estaban en shock al ver el estado de Ike, pero Dr. Mario hacia logrado detener la hemorragia pero ninguno lograba entender el cómo les estaba pasando esto mientras que algunos no perdían la esperanza de que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de derrotarla aunque, sabían que no podrían vencerla sin un Smash final lo bastante potente para derrotarla, pero todos estaban nerviosos incluso temblando los únicos que estaban estables eran Mewtwo, Lucario y Mew mientras que los demás estaban cuidando de los heridos para pasar el nerviosismo.

—Si seguimos así ninguno tendrá el valor para salir a combatir —dice Mewtwo observando a los demás.

—Tienes razón, pero Zoroark está dando todo de él, aunque, me preocupa —dijo Lucario.

—Aunque Zoroark tiene ventaja, tarde o temprano ella lo hará pedazos —dice Mew antes de ver a un pokémon siendo mal herido por Amber—. ¡Zoroark!

* * *

—Ahora el último golpe —dice Amber dando su ataque de energía oscura dando un golpe directo hiriendo gravemente a Zoroark—. Te rindes ahora, o seguirás recibiendo daño que tu cuerpo no resistirá.

«Maldición a este paso yo…» Pensaba Zoroark —Pero aun no puedo rendirme porque tengo una deuda pendiente que pagar —dijo intentando levantarse del suelo—. Y pienso luchar para saldar esa deuda.

Amber no hizo más que reír —piensas que vale la pena arriesgarse, sabes que si peleas ahora morirás —dijo.

—¡Claro que vale la pena! —Dice sorprendiéndola—. Si no luchas, morirás, solo el más fuerte prevalece, los débiles caen, y el ciclo se repite una y otra vez. Pero es la triste realidad, así de cruel es este mundo, pero como sabrás si eres débil si no luchas. Tus miedos solo te retrasan, los eventos de tu pasado, los recuerdos, el miedo a la muerte, solo te retrasan y te domina la cobardía. Por eso… ¡Voy a luchar hasta el final!

En ese preciso momento un aura colorida comenzó a rodearlo, mientras que una extraña esfera se le acercaba, Zoroark al hacer contacto con la esfera sintió una inexplicable aumento de su poder, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente poderoso. Más poderoso que alguna vez había imaginado. «Este poder, es extraño, aunque asombroso.» Dijo en sus pensamientos.

—Eso es… —dice Lucario dándose cuenta de lo que se trataba—. ¡Zoroark tienes que liberar todo esa energía!

—Este poder… —dice apretando los puños—. Es hora de usar ese ataque —dice mientras carga una especie de energía oscura que brota de sus brazos.

—Acaso va a usar… —Mewtwo se da cuenta de que ese ataque será potente—. ¡Cúbranse!

* * *

En ese momento todos se cubrieron al momento de usar ese ataque, el cual causo gran daño en Amber, pero no logro hacer que saliera fuera del campo, mientras el polvo aún no se despejaba por completo dejando ver que Amber estaba sujetada a la orilla del campo mal herida, pero logro subir mientras en el medio del campo había un agotado Zoroark que había usado toda su energía pero este se desmallo del cansancio.

— ¡Zoroark! —dicen Mewtwo y Lucario entrando en el campo para sacar a Zoroark de ahí.

—El la hirió de gravedad —dice Mario después de que el polvo se despejara.

—Zoroark lo logro —susurro Link dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Chicos aún hay oportunidad de ganarle.

Amber por otro lado estaba sangrando pero aun así de levanto del suelo para el siguiente combate aunque esta vez sería diferente ya que ella elegiría al siguiente y además observo su arma electrizante sonriendo con maldad.

—Esperen ustedes dos —dice mirando a Lucario y Mewtwo—. Tú el de pelaje gris, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre… mi nombre es Mewtwo —dice confundido.

—Bien Mewtwo es tu turno de pelear, esta vez contra mi arma —dice mientras apunta a Mewtwo con su látigo.

—Eh… Mewtwo —dice Mew sorprendida. «Fuji… porque ese nombre me suena.» Piensa mientras en el campo Mewtwo le dice a Lucario que lleve a Zoroark a descansar mientras él se quedó en el campo.

«Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —pensó Lucario mientras observaba el arma que tenía Amber en sus manos—. Mewtwo ten cuidado aunque ella este herida quien sabe que puede hacer con ese látigo.»

—Fuji… —susurra Mew hasta recordar algo—. ¡Fuji! Acaso ella es su hija, oye… A-Amber —dice para llamar su atención.

—Qué quieres —dice dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

—Quisiera saber si sabias algo de tu familia, como se llamaba tu padre —dice nerviosa esperando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Mi padre, trabajaba en un laboratorio en la isla canela le decían Dr. Fuji —dijo Amber sorprendiendo a Mew confirmando sus sospechas.

—Tú… tú eres su hija —dice Mewtwo sorprendido.

—Vaya Mewtwo, no puedo creer que lo hallas olvidado —dice Amber sonriendo con maldad.

—¿Olvidar que? —dice algo confundido pero nervioso.

—Olvidar a tu amiga, o mejor dicho la que te hará lo mismo que le hiciste a mi padre —dice mientras le da un latigazo a Mewtwo electrocutándolo.

—¿Cómo? A que te refieres.

—Tú fuiste quien mato a mi padre, ¿O acaso tengo que recordártelo? —Dice Amber realmente furiosa por el cual Mewtwo no contesto—. Vez, tengo razón, ahora te hare sufrir.

Amber nuevamente ataco los su látigo pero esta vez empezó a elevar el voltaje de la electricidad lo cual dejo a todos preocupados en especial a Mew ya que no podía hacer nada para interponerse, pero Mewtwo seguía atacando con bola sombra pero no lograba darle ya que seguía aturdido por la electricidad y así estuvieron durante unos treinta minutos.

—Ya estás cansado —dice Amber al notar que este respiraba con rapidez.

—Aun puedo luchar —dice mientras se levanta del suelo con algo de dificultad.

—Con que si eh… —dice mientras saca una daga de su manga—. Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

Entonces Amber corre para apuñalarlo con la daga, Mewtwo intento alejarse del camino de la daga pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía era como si su cuerpo dejara de contestar a sus órdenes.

—¡Mewtwo! —grita Mew interponiéndose entre él y la daga siendo herida por este.

En ese momento todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque algunos no podían ver lo que sus ojos mostraban, Amber había apuñalado brutalmente a Mew, Mewtwo se quedó completamente inmóvil siendo incapaz de hacer un movimiento.

—Maldita entrometida —dice mientras arroga la daga y coge el látigo y usa el máximo de volteos que disponía quedando enredado en el cuello de Mew mientras que Mewtwo no hico nada más que caer de rodillas.

—Mew… —susurro con sus manos en el suelo mirando aquella escena, se sentía paralizado mientras sentía que el aura de Mew se desvanecía poco a poco hasta que sintió que alguien le hablaba.

«—¡Tatakae!... ¡tatakae!... —dice nuevamente la voz femenina de hace unas horas.

—¿Quien… quién eres? — dice Mewtwo

— ¡Tienes que luchar! Mewtwo hazlo por Mew —dice nuevamente la voz.»

—Mew… —dice antes de dirigir su vista hacia Amber quien tenía a Mew herida en el suelo—. ¡Mew! Tu aura se está… —al ver que su aura se estaba debilitando hizo que Mewtwo se enfureciera que tomo la daga que estaba en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia Amber.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —dice retrocediendo pero sin darse cuenta Mewtwo se había transformado y ataco con la daga directamente en su ojo izquierdo por el cual se apartó inmediatamente con su cara cubierta de sangre—. Miserable que voy a… —fue interrumpida por su amo.

«—Amber… tu tiempo de diversión término regresa a la base —dice el amo oscuro.

—Pero Deadmoon yo… —nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—Sin peros regresa de inmediato —dice Deadmoon.»

—Bueno creo que te salvaste por esta vez, pero no diría lo mismo de tu "madre" —dice riendo con maldad desapareciendo―. Aunque la función apenas esta comenzando.

En ese momento Mewtwo vuelve a su forma originar soltando la daga cubierta de sangre por el cual va hacia donde esta Mew.

—Mew… porque lo hiciste —dice mientras la carga en sus brazos.

—Tal vez fue por instinto materno —dice sonriendo—. Veras, cuando eras muy pequeño estabas en un tubo de ensayo y yo no podía verte tan seguido, hasta que un día el Dr. Fuji me llevo a una isla de Hoenn dejándome en ese lugar, así que no supe nada de tu condición hasta que, destruiste el laboratorio cuando me entere ya era tarde.

—No hables más Mew tienes que… ―fue interrumpido por Mew.

—Mewtwo ya es hora de que te diga la verdad —dice aun sonriendo—. La verdad es que no eres un clon, te desarrollaste dentro de mi durante tres meses, después de eso te desarrollaste dentro de un tubo de ensayo, y mírate eres grande, fuerte y estas sano tienes un futuro por delante, Mewtwo tú, de verdad eres mi hijo y ya cumplí con protegerte con mi vida con esto salde dieciocho años sin estar contigo como debí.

— ¿Qué? Mew tienes que resistir, no quiero perder a la única familia que tengo —dice Mewtwo notando que una lagrima había recorrido por el rostro de Mew.

—Mewtwo todos en la mansión son tu familia ahora, debes aceptar mi partida —dice cerrando los ojos.

—Espera Mew… —dice pero el aura de Mew se había perdido por completo.

En ese momento comprendió que ya se había ido así que la dejo en el suelo y este se levantó para dirigirse hacia dónde estaban los demás pero este tenía la visión borrosa hasta que se desmallo pero Lucario logro sujetarlo antes de que callera a suelo.

Así termino un día que para ellos fue el más largo de sus vidas hubieron cuatro heridos y un fallecido por el cual volvieron rápidamente a la mansión para curar a los heridos y para poder descansar tranquilamente pero ninguno tenían ánimos de estar tranquilos así que al llegar a la mansión todos estaban deprimidos por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

Lucario recibió ayuda para que pudiera cargar a Zoroark y a Mewtwo ya que el solo no podría con ambos así que a ambos fueron acostados en sus camas para que pudieran descansar mejor y sanar sus heridas o al menos eso pensaban.

**Continuara…**


	6. Fragmentos olvidados (parte 1)

**Capítulo 06: Fragmentos olvidados (Parte 01)**

Han pasado tres días desde la pelea contra Amber al parecer los heridos han mostrado gran avance en su recuperación pero algunos seguían con heridas leves o seguían desmallados durante ese tiempo. Mientras en una parte de la enfermería Lucario se encontraba plácidamente observando a Mewtwo y a Zoroark que aún seguían desmallados desde ese entonces, no pudo evitar bufar de vez en cuando, tiempo después sintió que uno de ellos comenzaba a despertarse con mucha dificultad, era Zoroark quien aún estaba algo aturdido.

—¿Que me paso? Me duele todo el cuerpo —dice Zoroark con parches en su cuerpo.

—¡Zoroark al fin despiertas! —dice Lucario.

—Lucario… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? —pregunto.

—Estuviste desmallado tres días —dice Lucario sereno.

—Que me paso, recuerdo que estaba luchando y… —Zoroark no termino la frase debido a que vio que faltaba algo—. Eh Lucario ¿Y Mewtwo?

—Está en la cama que esta junto a ti —dice apuntando la segunda cama.

—Mewtwo… acaso también lucho —dice Zoroark al ver que Mewtwo seguía desmallado.

—Si… después de ti fue él quien lucho, pero… —se detiene triste preocupando a Zoroark.

—Pero… que, paso algo más, Lucario por favor dime que paso después —dice Zoroark al ver el cambio de ánimo.

—Mew… —dice en voz baja.

—¿Mew? Que paso con Mew —dijo mirándolo serio.

—Mew… Mew murió en la pelea —admitió Lucario dejando en shock a Zoroark.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijo impactado.

—Murió protegiendo a Mewtwo, su hijo —dice Lucario.

—¿Su hijo? Acaso Mewtwo no era su clon —dice observando al susodicho.

—Al parecer no es un clon del todo —dice Lucario pensativo.

—Pero… si es su hijo porque termino teniendo ese aspecto —dice Zoroark igual de pensativo.

—Eso mismo me pregunto —dice Lucario pensando hasta que una ampolleta se encendió—. Ya sé dónde hallar la respuesta.

—Y en donde estaría la respuesta —dice Zoroark aun pensativo.

—Hay que ir al lugar donde "crearon" a Mewtwo —dice Lucario.

—Me gusta tu plan pero… sabes en donde lo "crearon" — dice Zoroark dejando a Lucario son gota anime.

—No tengo ni remota idea en donde fue "creado" —dice haciendo que Zoroark cayera estilo anime.

—Lucario… eres su mejor amigo, acaso nunca te dijo ese lugar —dice Zoroark levantándose de la cama.

—Nunca me lo ha dicho, cada vez que le preguntaba cambiaba el tema —dice Lucario.

—Entonces preguntémosle a Master Hand, tal vez él sepa algo —dice Zoroark haciendo que Lucario levantara los ánimos.

* * *

En ese entonces fueron a buscar a Master Hand para saber algún indicio para encontrar el origen de Mewtwo pero la respuesta fue…

—¡No! —dice Master Hand

—¡Eh! ¿Porque no? —preguntan Lucario y Zoroark al mismo tiempo.

—Porque no revelo indicios personales de ningún tipo —dice Master Hand.

—Vamos Master Hand, díganos aunque sea un poco, queremos ayudar a Mewtwo —dice Zoroark.

—Por favor Master Hand si no lo ayudamos, tal vez Mewtwo deje de ser el mismo —dice Lucario con una mirada seria.

Después de eso solo fue un silencio durante unos momentos, Master Hand sabía que algo estaba mal pero no quería arriesgarse a perder más vidas a causa de esto, pero la insistencia de ambos le hiso saber que ellos seguirían insistiendo. Él no hizo nada más que suspirar de manera forzada.

—Está bien vengan conmigo —dice Master Hand resignado dirigiéndose a la oficina donde estaba toda la documentación.

—Este lugar es grande —dice Zoroark contemplando el lugar.

—Aquí está, todo lo referente a Mewtwo —dice Master Hand con una carpeta.

—Gracias —dice Lucario recibiéndola—. Vamos a ver antecedentes penales, batallas ganadas, perdidas, empatadas bla bla bla, aquí esta origen, Mansión Pokémon ubicada en isla Canela.

—¿Isla Canela? Pero esa isla fue destruida por un volcán, solo quedo el centro pokémon —dice Master Hand haciendo que los ánimos colapsaran.

—Muy cierto… —dice Lucario.

—Pero, aun debe quedar algo allí, estoy seguro —dice Zoroark.

—Estas seguro… —dice Lucario dejando la carpeta en el escritorio.

—No lo sabremos hasta averiguarlo, además se cómo se siente Mewtwo ya que yo también perdí a un ser muy cercano, así que esperamos a isla canela —dice Zoroark con los ánimos por los aires.

—Te sigo —dice Lucario yendo tras Zoroark.

—Los jóvenes de hoy —dice mientras observa hacia la ventana—. Arceus al parecer tu nieto tiene muy buenos amigos.

* * *

Y así fue una hora entera de viaje hacia isla canela, mientras iba acompañados por Samus, ya que ella puede manejar el vehículo y poder usar sus armas en caso de peligro.

—Me puedes recordar porque me metí en sus aventuras detectivescas —dice con sarcasmo.

—Porque tú eres la única que tiene licencia de conducir ya que somos menores de edad — dice Lucario observando por la ventana de la nave.

—Puedes manejar armas de alto calibre —dice Zoroark.

—En resumen solo estoy aquí de refuerzo y chofer ¿cierto? —dice Samus.

—Muy cierto —dicen ambos pokémon al mismo tiempo. Ella solo suspiro y bufo de vez en cuando durante todo el viaje

—Miren ya llegamos, la isla canela —dice aterrizando la nave.

—Al parecer el volcán fue muy destructivo —dice Lucario mientras baja de la nave—. Me sorprende que el centro pokémon se haya salvado.

—A mí también —dice observando el centro pokémon—. Pero eso no importa ahora.

—Oigan ustedes, será mejor que lleven esto —dice dándoles un bolso con algunas cosas—. Aún deben haber ruinas de aquella mansión así que será mejor que lo lleven, si me necesitan estaré en la nave.

—Gracias Samus —dice Lucario dirigiéndose a la parte profunda de la isla.

—Nos vemos luego —dice Zoroark siguiéndolo.

* * *

Así revisaron parte por parte la isla pero no encontraron nada hasta que solo quedo una parte por visitar, una pequeña colina que se veía a lo lejos así que antes de irse decidieron explorar ese lugar.

—Lucario crees que ese lugar es seguro, me da mucha mala espina —dice Zoroark mientras observa la colina.

—Según el mapa… este fue el último lugar en donde se vio la mansión pokémon —dice Lucario con un mapa.

—Vaya… un segundo ¡Mira eso! —dice apuntando hacia la ya cercana colina que resulto ser…

—Son escombros, pueden ser de la mansión —dice Lucario con asombro—. Vayamos a ver.

En ese instante apuraron la marcha para llegar más rápido y asegurarse que aún había partes completas de la mansión cosa que resulto cierta.

—Llegamos —dice Zoroark cansado.

—Genial, ahora a buscar para ver si encontramos algo.

Así estuvieron unos minutos quitando los escombros para al menos descubrir una pista, pero no encontraban nada ya resignados decidieron buscar por última vez en las partes más completas de la mansión.

—A este paso nos iremos mañana —dice Zoroark quitando los escombros de una parte de la habitación.

—Un segundo… Zoroark que es eso —dijo Lucario al notar parte de madera que no estaba quemada así que retiraron los escombros y polvo.

—Es un escritorio, me sorprende que no fuera quemado —dice mientras revisa los cajones—. Que es esto… un diario, al parecer está bien conservado.

—Puedes ver lo que dice —pregunta Lucario.

—La letra se ve claramente dice: diario: 10 de julio de 1995 hemos llamado a este nuevo pokémon Mew —eso fue suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de que encontraron lo que buscaban.

—Lo encontramos, será mejor guardarlo para que no se estropee —dice Lucario guardando el diario en el bolso.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la nave, Samus debe estar aburrida —dice Zoroark

—También creo eso —dice Lucario dirigiéndose hacia la nave de Samus.

* * *

Mientras tanto Samus esperaba en la nave mientras ve la pantalla de está viendo lo que pudo haber causado la erupción del volcán, hasta que recibe una video llamada.

—Samus, Samus estas hay —dice Dr. Mario algo alterado.

—Sí que pasa estas alterado —dice observando.

—Los chicos están contigo —pregunta.

—Se fueron hace unos minutos pero todavía no regresan, porque paso algo malo —dice al notar su tono de voz.

—Es Mewtwo despertó pero… —en ese momento se escuchó un grito parecido al de Mew pero más grave.

—Mewtwo está haciendo ese ruido —pregunta Samus.

—Sí, está usando su voz física, al parecer los traumas que sufrió le están afectando olvido como usar su telepatía —dice Dr. Mario

—¿Cómo? Quieres decir que la muerte de Mew causo esto —dice Samus confundida.

—No, esto fue provocado por eventos de su pasado, pero esos gritos, es como si Mewtwo pidiera ayuda —dice cargando una jeringa con tranquilizante—. Samus encuéntralos lo más rápido que puedas.

—Claro —dice cortando la llamada saliendo de la nave—. Donde se habrán metido.

—¡Samus aquí estamos! —Grita Lucario llamando su atención—. Sentimos haber tardado.

—No hay tiempo, encontraron lo que buscaban —dice mientras entra a la nave.

—Lo encontramos, pero que pasa por que el apuro —dice Zoroark mientras entra a la nave.

—Es Mewtwo, despertó, pero no de buena manera que digamos solo escuchen —dice oprimiendo parte de la llamada escuchándose un grito.

—Ese es Mewtwo, está usando su voz física —dice Lucario sorprendido.

—Por qué no usa telepatía —dice Zoroark impresionado.

—Eso están tratando de averiguar —dice Samus—. Debemos regresar rápido así que ajusten sus cinturones —dice mientras prime un botón haciendo que la nave vaya a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

—Cuanto nos tardaremos a esta velocidad —dice Lucario.

—No mucho, en menos de treinta minutos llegaremos —dice mientras dirige la nave en dirección a la mansión.

—Eso sí que es rápido —dice Zoroark sujetándose del asiento.

—Y eso que no has visto a los carros de F-Zero, esos sí que son rápidos —dice Lucario.

* * *

Y así fueron hacia la Mansión para ver el estado de Mewtwo que al parecer no es muy buena su condición, a pesar de su velocidad no tardaron más de treinta minutos en llegar, al llegar ambos pokémon fueron rápidamente a la enfermería.

—¡Mewtwo! —dice Lucario entrando a la enfermaría, pero solo encontró un dormido Mewtwo en una cama conectado a un respirador.

—Doctor que fue lo que paso, porque Mewtwo —dice Zoroark pero Dr. Mario fue quien hablo.

—Por lo que he descubierto hasta el momento, Mewtwo está sufriendo una extraña condición que según su historial médico fue causado debido a que le fueron suministrados 100 unidades de suero, de seguro causaron que olvidara gran parte de su niñez pero, el suero está perdiendo su efecto y todos esos recuerdos están regresando de manera que no puede soportar, aunque no sé cómo son sus recuerdos en realidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dice Lucario confundido.

—Quiero decir que… si recupera sus recuerdos tal vez no lo pueda resistir, en resumen Mewtwo podría… —dice dejando a ambos pokémon impactados.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dicen ambos.

—Aunque hay una solución —dice observando algunos medicamentos.

—¿Cuál sería? —dice Lucario.

—Tendría que investigar cual es el nombre y sustancia de aquel suero, y tratar de recrearlo y mejorarlo para que este no vuelva a perder su efecto —dice mientras se sienta en una silla—. Esa es la única forma para hacer que sus ondas cerebrales vuelvan a ser normales.

—Esa es la única forma —dice Zoroark.

—Lamentablemente si —dice el Dr. Mario―. Aunque hay un problema, eso no es posible. ―continuo ocasionando que ambos abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa―. El supuesto suero desapareció junto con el laboratorio, los documentos dejaron de existir.

En ese entonces hubo un silencio espectral, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, no querían dejar las cosas así, si no hacían algo Mewtwo podría empeorar, o peor. Zoroark recordó entonces el diario, pero no tenía muchos detalles, por el cual descarto de ayuda, aunque podrían saber sobre por qué Mewtwo termino en este estado.

—Un segundo… —dijo Zoroark recordando algo—. Tenemos esta diario tal vez nos diga algo.

—Tienes razón —dice Lucario sacando el diario del bolso—. De seguro nos dirá algo importante.

—Al parecer el viaje sirvió de algo —dice Dr. Mario―. Bueno cuando sepan algo me avisan OK.

—OK —dicen ambos saliendo de la enfermería solo para encontrar a unos pokémon afuera.

—Como esta Mewtwo —dice Pikachu preocupado—. Es que no nos dejaron entrar antes así que no pudimos verlo.

—En estos momentos está durmiendo —dice Lucario sonriendo

—Oigan quieren venir con nosotros —dice Zoroark mostrando el diario.

—¿Qué es eso? —dice Pichu.

—Es un diario que encontramos en isla canela —dice Lucario.

—Fueron a isla canela —dice Charizard impresionado—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesitamos saber algo de suma importancia —dice Zoroark.

—¿Importante? —dice Pikachu confundido.

—Vamos al cuarto a leerlo tal vez así entendamos algunas cosas —dice Lucario mientras va a su habitación con los demás pokémon.

Así fueron al cuarto para saber algo más de la vida de Mewtwo, sin antes ver que no estuviera alguien a los alrededores e intentaron que los pokémon no hicieran ruido para no llamar la atención de alguien.

—Muy bien empecemos —dice Zoroark tomando el diario.

"5 de julio de 1995 Guyana, Suramérica. Hemos descubierto a una nueva especie de pokémon según escritos de antiguas civilizaciones este pokémon protagonizo leyendas ancestrales los cuales eran muy extraños de encontrar, mientras hacíamos nuestras investigaciones no encontrábamos nada relevante acerca de este nuevo pokémon."

—Al parecer este es un diario de un científico que estuvo en aquella expedición —dice Lucario mientras Pikachu miraba de manera extraña a los demás.

—Aun no entiendo, que tiene de especial ese diario chicos —dice confundido por el cual los demás asintieron.

—Pues… este diario nos dice el origen de Mewtwo —dice Zoroark pasando a la siguiente página.

— ¿Qué? —dicen los pokémon que estaban presentes.

**Continuara…**


	7. Fragmentos olvidados (parte 2)

**Capítulo 07: Fragmentos olvidados (Parte 02)**

Mientras en la habitación donde los pokémon estaban para leer el diario de uno de los científicos de la expedición para encontrar al pokémon legendario Mew, y después de una larga explicación por parte de Zoroark y Lucario los demás pokémons presentes lograron entender la situación.

—Así que… querían saber por qué Mewtwo es, Mewtwo —dice Pikachu mientras ambos asintieron.

—Pudieron haber dicho eso desde un principio —dice Ivysaur.

—Lo sentimos pero no queríamos llamar la atención —dice Lucario con la mano en la nuca.

—Pero, prometan que no le dirán a nadie, y mucho menos a Mewtwo —dice Zoroark.

—Pero, que pasara cuando se recupere los tres son compañeros de cuarto ¿no? —dice Charizard serio.

—Pues… nosotros mismos le diremos —dice Lucario—. Pero por ahora no es el momento, no queremos empeorar su condición.

Después de eso todos estaban en silencio mientras observaban el diario que estaba abierto en una página por el cual Zoroark lo tomo para continuar.

"10 de julio de 1995: nombramos al pokémon recién descubierto Mew. Lo clasificamos como pokémon nueva especie. Mide unos 0,4 metros de alto pesaba 4,0 kilogramos. En cuanto a tipo, llegamos a la conclusión de que era tipo psíquico, debido a su uso de la telekinesis, la telepatía, y su constante levitación. Mew puede transformarse en cualquier pokémon que ve sin defecto, incluso en pokémon que no ha visto. Nos divertíamos cuando le pedíamos que se transformara en nuestros pokémons favoritos. A partir de mañana inicia la verdadera investigación"

—Saben, creo que saltare algunas páginas, solo hablan de las pruebas que le fueron hechas. ―dijo Zoroark desviando la mirada del diario.

—Creo que tienes razón —dice Lucario.

"03 de diciembre de 1995: mi vinculación con Mew ha crecido desde que la encontré. Ella me explico que la razón por la que la vi fue debido a que yo tengo un corazón puro. Podría ser porque me preocupo mucho por los pokémon sea salvaje o no. Ella estaba feliz por saber que habían personas como yo en el mundo, lástima que sean pocas."

—Eso es todo lo que dice —dice Pikachu.

—Eso fue algo corto, mejor sáltate una página —dice Lucario por el cual Zoroark salto una tres páginas.

"06 de febrero de 1996: hicimos un descubrimiento que nos dejó impactados, Mew estaba embarazada. Al parecer ella puede reproducirse asexualmente. El equipo entero estaba en shock no lo podían creer. La llevamos a un lugar tranquilo y ella dio a luz en la mansión pokémon. La descendencia era exactamente como ella, solo que más pequeño. Nombramos al pequeño: Mewtwo, para diferenciarlos, dentro de mí me sentía muy feliz por Mew admito que me encariñe con ella."

—Mewtwo no era un clon después de todo —dice Pikachu sorprendido.

—Oigan —dice Pichu inocente—. Como se reproducen los pokémon —al hacer esa pregunta todos quedaron en silencio.

—Lo entenderás cuando crezcas Pichu —dice Lucario—. Zoroark puedes continuar.

"07 de marzo de 1996: el equipo Rocket se enteró de Mew ¿Cómo paso? No tengo ni la mínima idea. Entraron a la mansión y exigieron ver a Mew ellos estaban tan fascinados con ella, su líder Giovanni nos preguntó si podíamos clonar a Mew, Ahora, en las actuales circunstancias, habríamos dicho que no. Sin embargo, me siento un poco curioso a lo que pasaría si lo hiciéramos ¿sería un éxito? ¿Sería un fracaso? Si incluso el resultado es un éxito ¿Cómo sería?"

—Acaso dijo Giovanni —dice Pikachu impresionado.

—Le conoces —dicen todos sorprendidos.

—Como no conocerlo, ese maldito asesino a mi entrenador —dice Pikachu en tono de ira dejando a todos los pokémon presentes impactados, después de eso hubo un silencio absoluto.

—¿Tenías un entrenador? —dice Lucario rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, él y yo éramos muy unidos —dice observando por la ventana a Red; el entrenador de squirtle, Charizard y Ivysaur—. Al igual que Red amaba mucho a los pokémon.

—Cuando paso eso —dice Zoroark.

—Antes de llegar a esta mansión, estábamos en nuestro viaje por la región de karos —dice de manera deprimente.

En ese momento decidieron no continuar con el tema para no hacer regresar aquellos recuerdos que pare él eran dolorosos, además necesitaban encontrar algo en ese diario.

—Será mejor que continuemos —dice pikachu regresando a su personalidad alegre.

—Está bien —dice Zoroark tomando el diario—. Dice…

"23 de marzo de 1996: fallo. El intento de clonar a Mew ha fallado, de esto solo quedo una masa viscosa de color rosa, que por impacto de muchos se multiplico en dos, en ese momento supimos que la masa estaba con vida pero no era lo que buscábamos así que decidimos dejarlos en libertad, lo llamamos Ditto mide y pesa exactamente como Mew."

En ese momentos ninguno de los presentes había pronunciado una palabra, pero en el fondo estaban impresionados, al ver que Ditto fue un intento fallido y no un pokémon "natural".

"10 de abril de 1996: hoy me siento como la persona más horripilante en la faz de la tierra, me explico, hace unos días vinieron miembros del equipo Rocket a ver la situación de la clonación, estaban furiosos con nosotros, así que nos dijeron o mejor dicho obligaron a manipular genéticamente a Mew, pero nos negamos rotundamente aunque después sacaron sus armas y nos apuntaron con estas, en ese momento me sentí impotente, aunque por suerte nuestra se marcharon, algunos estaban asustados incluyéndome, así que decidimos usar a Mewtwo para esto pero, primero quise hablar con Mew de la situación por el cual solo me sonrió. Arceus, ojala me perdones por lo que hare."

—Después de todo, fue culpa del equipo Rocket —dice Lucario algo furioso.

—El equipo Rocket es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir su objetivo —dice Pikachu pero Zoroark contesto.

—A que se refieres con eso Pikachu —dice confundido

—Ellos fueron capaces de asesinar a un Marowak y cortar las colas de muchos Slowpoke, era obvio que harían esa acción, lo único que diré es que el equipo Rocket es peor que todos los equipos criminales de las demás regiones juntos —dice pikachu serio.

—Vaya, no me imagino como pueden hacer sufrir a los pokémon de esa manera —dice Zoroark apretando el puño.

En ese momento hubo un silencio espectral ninguno emitió una palabra durante unos minutos hasta que Zoroark rompió el silencio.

"04 de mayo de 1996: hoy ha pasado algo horrible Mewtwo dejo de parecerse a su madre ahora tiene un aspecto bípedo, sus ojos dejaron de ser azules ahora son violeta oscuro, también apareció un tubo detrás de su cabeza, realmente Mewtwo ha mutado, además perdió las cualidades que tenía Mew, decidí liberarla. La lleve a isla suprema en Hoenn, no quería que viera lo que le hicieron a su hijo, todo, todo esto es mi culpa."

Después de leer esa entrada del diario quedaron impactados, no solo por el experimento sino por el hecho de que uno de los científicos estaba en contra de tal acto y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la enfermería, estaban ambos príncipes esperaban que el mercenario despertara siendo una espera eterna, mientras que algunos ya se habían recuperado Ike fue el que recibió heridas de gravedad.

—Aun no despierta, me aburro —dice Roy sentado en una silla.

—Sabes que fue herido de gravedad, solo tienes que tener paciencia —en ese momento pasa Dr. Mario junto a unos Chansey y Audino al parecer iban deprisa.

—¿Que pasa Doctor, por qué la prisa? —dice Marth confundido.

—Mewtwo esta grave su temperatura está subiendo peligrosamente —dice mientras les señala a los pokémon que se adelanten.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dice Roy y Marth impactados.

—sí, así que trataremos de bajar su temperatura —dice antes de irse.

—Que me… paso —dice alguien haciendo que Roy y Marth voltearan.

—Ike alfin despertaste —dice Roy acercándose.

—¿Que me paso, mi cara no le paso nada a mi cara verdad? —dice tocándose el rostro pero noto que por un lado sentía que su mano estaba fría.

—Ike tu brazo —dice Marth en un tono triste, haciendo que este observara su mano que era de aspecto metálico.

—Cierto, esa hija de… —dice Ike recordando su pelea—. Me las pagara.

—Lo que importa es que estas vivo Ike, aunque hay algunos que están más graves que tu —dice Roy observando como las Chansey y Audino van de un lado a otro.

—Oigan me estuve perdiendo de algo —dice Ike sin comprender.

—De casi nada, Zoroark despertó esta mañana, Fox solo tiene una pierna rota —dice Roy.

—Entonces fui el último en despertar —dice Ike sentándose en la cama.

—No precisamente el último, Mewtwo aún no despierta y creo que no está bien que digamos —dice Marth observando al Audino que sostenía unas bayas.

—Entiendo… —dice apretando el puño—. Esa mocosa pagara por todo esto.

En ese momento los tres quedaron en silencio, aunque en el fondo Ike estaba pensando en la forma más lenta y dolorosa para acabar con Amber.

* * *

Mientras en la Columna Lanza todos los legendarios estaban reunidos al sentir que el aura de Mew desapareció y el reciente debilitamiento del aura de Mewtwo pero el más preocupado era Arceus que después de todo sus visiones que un mal vendría nuevamente resultaron ciertas.

—Ahora que haremos, perdimos a un compañero y ahora estamos perdiendo a otro —dice Lugia furioso.

—Debes relajarte Lugia, enojarte no servirá de nada —dice Ho-Oh tratando de relajarlo sin éxito.

—Relajarme, relajarme, como quieres que me relaje sabiendo que estamos a punto de perder a unos de los nuestros —dice más molesto que antes.

—¿Que aremos ahora? No es para nada el momento para discutir —dice Victini.

—El aura de Mewtwo se debilita poco a poco —dice Reshiram—. Es normal que actúen así, además se llevan como el perro y el gato.

Después de eso se pusieron a discutir pero de una manera infantil, haciendo que los legendarios de Treselia quedaran con una gota estilo anime.

«Luego dicen que nosotros somos los raros.» Pensaron los legendarios de Treselia.

—¡Silencio! —dice Arceus parando la discusión.

— ¡Arceus! —dicen todos los presentes.

—Saben que este no es el momento de pelear —dice Arceus refiriéndose claramente a Lugia y Ho-Oh .

—Arceus tiene razón, mientras ustedes dos están peleando Mewtwo debe estar muriéndose —dice Zerkrom mirándolos fríamente.

—Es cierto, él no debe morir hasta cumplir su destino —dice Dialga.

—Aun no entiendo, de que destino están hablando —dice Genesect.

—Lo que sucede estimado Genesect es que Mewtwo no es un legendario promedio —dice Xerneas haciendo su aparición.

—Todo comenzó hace mil años cuando las sombras atacaron —dice Yveltal—. Unos guerreros usaron las armas celestiales para enfrentarse al señor de las sombras.

—Primero el poseía el báculo Novissime que es capaz de transformarse en cualquier arma hacia que sus habilidades de combate fueran grandiosas —dice Celebi haciendo su aparición.

—El segundo quien poseía la guadaña Saigo, era capaz de cortar una pared sin esfuerzo —dice Palkia.

—Y el tercero quien poseía la espada Utolsó, un una espada que era capaz de hacer trisas a sus enemigos con solo un roce —dice Arceus.

—Pero, que tiene que ver Mewtwo en esto —dice Genesect mas confundido que antes.

—Tiene mucho que ver, Mewtwo es la encarnación de uno de los guerreros —dice Arceus impactando a todos menos Dialga y Palkia—. Por eso aún no tiene que morir, por eso yo iré a la mansión a ver la situación.

—¿Cómo? —Dice Celebi impactada—. Acaso piensa hacer "eso".

—Si… ya llego el momento de que Mewtwo recuerde su pasado —dice Arceus abriendo un portal.

—Esto se pone de mal en peor —dice Cresselia preocupada―. Señor usted cree que usar el viaje espiritual funcione. Además Mewtwo no es para nada espiritual.

―Debe valer la pena intentarlo, además también creo que "ella" cambie un poco las cosas ―contesto, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par ante la declaración de Arceus.

—No se preocupen, por el momento debemos creer en Arceus —dice Celebi—. Lo que me preocupa es que Mewtwo no quiera aceptar su destino.

Después de eso Arceus entra en el portal para ir a la mansión smash y ver el estado de Mewtwo mientras Lucario y Zoroark seguían con el diario.

* * *

—Bueno, está en la última entrada las demás paginas están desgarradas —dice Zoroark observando los restos de las páginas que fueron arrancadas.

—Entonces, esas páginas fueron destruidas por la lava —dice Lucario.

—Aunque no dice mucho, solo dice que Mewtwo es muy fuerte para controlarlo y escapa —dice Zoroark pero una hoja de papel cayó al suelo—. Que es esto, es una carta para… Mewtwo.

—Creo que será mejor que él mismo lo lea —dice Lucario cruzado de brazos.

—Eso mismo pienso —dice alguien desconocido que sonaba fuera de la ventana, así que zoroark abrió la cortina quedando impactado con lo que vio.

—¿Q-Quien eres? —dice cayéndose al suelo asustado.

—Me presento, soy Arceus el dios pokémon y vengo a ver la condición de Mewtwo —dijo dejando a los presentes impactados.

—El dios pokémon, en persona, ver a Mewtwo —dice Zoroark perdiendo la cordura.

—Acaso sintió que Mewtwo no está bien —dice Lucario mientras Arceus asiente.

—Si, sentí que su aura está muy débil, tu siendo un pokémon que siente el aura debió darse cuenta —dice Arceus dejándolo impactado, incluso Lucario no noto que su aura de debilitará.

—Acaso usted viene a… —dice zoroark tranquilizándose.

—Vendo a curar sus heridas, ustedes ni con todo el equipo que tienen, pueden curar las heridas internas que tiene Mewtwo, el solo está herido espiritualmente.

— ¿espiritualmente? Que quiere decir —dice Pikachu confundido.

—Como dije antes, su aura se debilita haciendo que sus cualidades como tipo psíquico se estanquen por eso está usando su voz física —dice Arceus pero en ese momento llega Dr. Mario alarmado.

—Chicos tienen que venir rápido —dice cansado para después darse cuenta de la presencia de Arceus—. ¿Y quién es él?

—No hay tiempo de explicar, solo diremos que él puede curar a Mewtwo —dice Zoroark.

—Enserio, pues necesitamos urgente que lo cure —dice Dr. Mario—. Sus ondas cerebrales están en su límite.

Así decidieron llevar a Arceus a la enfermaría de la mansión, por el cual al ser de techo alto no tuvo problemas para entrar.

—Mewtwo hijo mío… siento no estar cuando más nos necesitabas a tu madre y a mí, pero es hora de que haga algo para ayudarte —dice sacando sus tablas elementales del tipo psíquico para poder usar sus poderes curativos, por sorpresa de todos las ondas cerebrales de Mewtwo estaban bajando favorablemente haciendo que este despertara—. Ahora Mewtwo intenta hablar.

Un largo silencio contemplo el ambiente, Lucario y Zoroark tenían el corazón a mil por hora, tragaron saliva sonoramente esperando que lo que había hecho Arceus funcionara, el silencio perduro hasta que una débiles palabras salieron de él.

—Y-Yo que me sucedió —dice alegrando a los que estaban en el salón.

―¡Mewtwo! —dice Zoroark y Lucario.

—Por poco y no sales vivo de esta —dice Pikachu en idioma pokémon.

* * *

Mientras en la dimensión oscura, Darkrai, Tabuu y Amber quien tenía un parche en el ojo miran aquella escena cosa que causo que Amber del enojo rompiera la bola de cristal dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

—Oye relájate quieres —dice Tabuu—. Es la tercera bola de cristal que rompes hoy.

—Relajarme, relajarme quieres que me relaje sabiendo que el enemigo está despavorido y no puedes hacer nada para destrozarlos —dice Amber realmente enojada.

—Sabes que Deadmoon ordeno quedarnos aquí —dice Darkrai serio—. Además sabes que tu misión era matar a los elegidos.

—Y pude haberlo matado si no fuera por ella —dice Amber―. Para variar se atrevió a usar mis armas en mi contra, por su culpa perdí un ojo —dice pero luego soltó una risa—. Por lo menos perdió algo importante para él, así que es hora de la fase dos de mi venganza.

—Y pensar que antes eras una niña con corazón puro —dice Tabuu en tono burlón.

—Esos tiempos murieron junto con la antigua yo —dice sonriendo con maldad.

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión, Arceus observa como Mewtwo y sus amigos conversan sobre lo que había pasado días antes del incidente, pero sintió una chispa especial entre los tres que extrañamente le pareció familiar, solo sonrió internamente por la conexión que tenían a pesar de haberse conocido hace solo unos días, así que decidió quedarse unos días para asegurarse de que Mewtwo no vuelva a decaer.

**Continuara... **


	8. Observando el pasado

**Capítulo 08: Observando el pasado.**

Han pasado tres días desde que Mewtwo despertó, al parecer los smashers volvieron a su vida normal aunque algunos se tuvieron que acostumbrar a los cambios.

—… Aún sigo sin acostumbrarme a este brazo —dice Ike tratando de sostener un vaso con agua sin éxito.

—No te preocupes, pronto podrás sostener objetos de nuevo —dice Roy dándole unos golpes en la espalda.

—Roy tiene razón ponto volverás a manejar tu espada —dice Marth haciendo que Ike recuerde el momento en el que perdió su brazo.

—Ya no usare esa espada —dice dejándolos sorprendidos.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dicen ambos.

—Lo que escucharon, con este brazo ya no puedo tomar mi espada —dice apretando el puño—. Pero no se preocupen me las ingeniare para estar en el torneo.

—Así se habla chico —dice una mujer de piel y ojos blancos, con el pelo tomado—. Aun en estas condiciones, no debes renunciar al torneo que tanto esperas.

—Gracias pero, ¿Quién eres tú? —dice Ike haciendo que está casi caiga estilo anime.

—Cielos donde están mis modales, me presento soy la entrenadora de Wii Fit, pero pueden llamarme Annie —dice levantando su dedo pulgar.

—Annie —dice Roy confundido—. En que momento llegaste que no te vi en estos días.

—¿Cómo? Llegue hace una semana, estuve en la fiesta y en la pelea de hace unos días —dice haciendo que los tres cayeran estilo anime.

«¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta?» Piensan los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, no importa si les interesa hablar estaré en el gimnasio practicando yoga —dice despidiéndose.

—Es algo extraña, pero me cae bien —dice Marth.

—Por lo menos dejaran de decir que este torneo es machista —dice Roy con la mano en el mentón.

—Sigo sin entender que es machista pero, entiendo tu punto —dice Ike siendo interrumpido por un androide con armadura azul.

—Disculpen, siento molestarlos pero han visto a Sonic y a Mario —dice dejando a los tres confundidos, otra vez.

—Oye ¿Quién eres tú? no recuerdo haberte visto —dice Ike volviendo a la situación de antes.

—¡Eh! Acaso Mario no les conto quien soy —dice al ver que no lo reconocieron haciendo que estos negaran—. Pues yo soy Megaman, no Megaman X, yo soy el Megaman original —dice orgulloso.

—Sigo sin saber quién eres —dice Roy haciendo que apareciera un aura depresiva sobre Megaman.

—Solo díganme donde están —dice aun con aura depresiva mientras Roy apunta hacia una dirección—. Gracias.

—Qué extraño, aunque juro que lo vi en algún sitio —dice Marth mientras se imagina a un vagabundo pidiendo limosna—. Bueno no importa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero de la mansión Arceus el dios pokémon estaba junto a Zoroark y Lucario mientras esperaban si el estado de Mewtwo había mejorado, recibiendo noticias positivas diciendo que sería dado de alta en ese mismo día, pero Arceus tenía una última cosa preparada antes de volver a la columna lanza.

—Déjenme ver si entendí, Arceus es padre de Mew —dice Zoroark haciendo que Arceus asintiera—. Mew es madre de Mewtwo, quiere decir que es su abuelo.

—Zoroark es la milésima vez que te explicamos —dice Lucario antes de reírse ante la confusión de su compañero.

—Es que es algo difícil de creer —dice sonriendo.

—Lo sé, es difícil de creer —dice Arceus—. Pero con el tiempo podrás acostumbrarte a este hecho.

—Por cierto Arceus, hace unos momentos dijiste que tenías algo importante que hacer —dice dirigiéndose a Arceus—. Podríamos saber de qué se trata.

—Pues… se trata de que es hora de que Mewtwo enfrente el mismo su pasado —dijo dejando sorprendidos a ambos pokémon.

—Qué quieres decir Arceus —dice Zoroark sin creer lo que había escuchado—. Acaso Mewtwo va a ver con sus propios ojos su pasado.

—Pero Arceus, que pasara si su aura vuelve a disminuirse —dice Lucario al recordar la situación de hace unos días atrás.

—No se preocupen, yo lo estaré acompañando en caso de que vuelva a pasar —dice exponiendo sus tablas elementales—. Lucario necesito que cuando estemos en el viaje espiritual actives tu habilidad para sentir nuestras auras, te daré una señal en caso de que algo no salga bien —dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

—Arceus, acaso está diciendo que hay alguna posibilidad de que algo no salga bien —dice con preocupación.

—Me temo que si existe esa posibilidad, pero hare todo lo posible para que no ocurra —en ese momento se acerca Mewtwo que al parecer escucho toda la conversación.

—¿Que quieren decir con pasado? —pregunta Mewtwo confundido—. Acaso hay algo de mi vida que nunca supe.

En ese momento ninguno de los tres contestó, hubo un silencio profundo que incluso podían oír los latidos de sus corazones, pero sabían perfectamente que él no sabía lo del viaje a isla canela y lo del diario pero ya era el momento de que supiera lo que paso hace diecisiete años atrás pero no de manera escrita, sino que lo vería con sus propios ojos.

—Llegas en un buen momento hijo mío —dice Arceus rompiendo el silencio—. Es hora de que vengas conmigo en un viaje espiritual.

―Viaje espiritual, ¿Pero qué es eso? —dice confundido.

—Un viaje espiritual es en donde nuestras almas viajan a un época sin causar alteraciones en el espacio-tiempo —dice Arceus usando la tabla de tipo psíquico—. Ahora sentirás algo de frio pero no te preocupes.

—Pero que está pasando —dice Mewtwo al ver que ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, en estos momentos estamos en el viaje espiritual, nos dirigimos hacia tu pasado —dice apareciendo a su lado.

—Pasado, a que te refieres con pasado —dice Mewtwo hasta observar un rayo de luz causando que este quedara cegado por unos segundos.

* * *

—Llegamos, ahora puedes abrir los ojos. —Dice Arceus para que viera el lugar en donde se encontraban—. Reconoces este lugar.

—No… —dice Mewtwo mirando a su alrededor, hasta ver a un hombre joven de pelo castaño oscuro que tenía una bata de laboratorio.

«—Mew, Mewtwo es hora de comer —dice el joven de pelo castaño acercándosele unos pokémon —bien chicos espero les guste —dice dejando un plato lleno de bayas dejando a Mewtwo sorprendido por llamar a ese pequeño Mew por su nombre.»

—No entiendo Arceus, porque lo llamo por mi nombre —dice confundido.

—Esa pregunta tiene una respuesta, ese pequeño eres tu —dice Arceus dejándolo sorprendido.

—¡¿Cómo!? —Dice Mewtwo impactado―. Esto es una broma verdad, es imposible de que ese sea yo, yo soy un clon.

—Sé que para ti es difícil de creer, pero esa es la verdad hijo mío —dice tratando de calmarlo, Mewtwo iba a hablar pero Arceus los transporto a unos días después.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en el laboratorio mientras el mismo joven de antes estaba con los científicos al parecer parecían preocupados ante una situación mientras entran al parecer tres reclutas del equipo Rocket.

«—Y bien tomaron ya su decisión de la manipulación genética —dice una recluta cruzada de brazos.

—Kaito, creo que tú debes decirles —dice uno de los científicos dirigiéndose al joven de unos momentos atrás.

—Está bien —dice Kaito dando un paso al frente―. Ya tomamos una decisión, lo siento pero nos negaremos a manipular genéticamente a Mew, en estos momentos no está en condiciones para dicha acción y en el caso contrario también nos negaremos por… —fue interrumpido por la recluta que lo estaba apuntando con su arma.

—Escúchenme bien científicos de pacotilla, si nuestro líder Giovanni no tiene al pokémon más poderoso dentro de cinco meses lamentaran hasta el día de su nacimiento —dice furioso otro recluta.

Kaito, no hico nada más que tragar saliva él y los demás estaban contra la pared, si seguía negándose estaría poniendo la vida de Mew en peligro, es mas ellos no sabían lo de Mewtwo él era solo un bebé y no tenía nada que ver en el asunto si se enteraban de él no dudarían en matarlo.

—Aremos no que nos pida, pero por favor no nos hagan daño —dice Kaito resignado.

—Así me gusta, recuerden cinco meses ni un día más —dice la recluta retirándose junto a los otros dos.

—Ahora que vamos a hacer —dice un científico asustado.

—Nos mataran si no hacemos algo —dice otro.

—Tengo una idea —dice un científico tenía más edad que los demás.

—Dr. Fuji, acaso puede sacarnos de este aprieto —dice un científico.

—Claro que tengo la solución, su no podemos usar a Mew en este experimento, usaremos a Mewtwo —dice dejando a Kaito impactado.

―¡Me niego rotundamente a esa decisión Dr. Fuji, es que no se da cuenta que estamos hablando de la vida de un pokémon bebé tal vez no resista ni el mes! —dice Kaito furioso mientras a su alrededor se escuchaban unos "tiene razón".

—Y crees que me importa la vida de ese pokémon —dice Fuji dejando a todos impactados.

—Lo sabía, usted solo se deja guiar por el dinero —Kaito iba a seguir pero recibió un puñetazo por parte de Fuji.

—¡Escúchenme bien, el que da las ordenes aquí soy yo, así que usaremos a Mewtwo les guste o no me escucharon! —Dice Fuji mientras que los demás no tuvieron más opción que obedecer—. Y tu traerás a Mewtwo hacia aquí me escuchaste —dice mirando a Kaito fríamente.

—Si señor —dice Kaito a regañadientes.»

* * *

Mewtwo había quedado impactado con aquella escena, impactado con el hecho de que Kaito era un joven de buen corazón y se negó rotundamente pero el Dr. Fuji era todo lo contrario que dejo de sentir lastima por el sino que se sintió aliviado por el hecho de ya no esté en este mundo.

—Ese miserable —dice Mewtwo enojado—. Espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

En ese momento Arceus los transporto a unos meses más adelante donde todo estaba, negro totalmente negro no podían ver nada solamente podían ver una pequeña luz.

—¿Donde, dónde estamos? —dice Mewtwo confundido.

—Solo diré que a partir de aquí, empezó tu más puro sufrimiento —dice Arceus tristemente.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión tanto Zoroark como Lucario estaban esperando que ambos volvieran a sus cuerpos.

—Oye Lucario, no crees que es hora de entregarle la carta a Mewtwo —dice levantándose del suelo.

—No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ser lo más pronto posible —dice Lucario antes de revisar el aura de ambos que aún seguían normales.

—Están bien —dice Zoroark preocupado.

—si están bien pero, el aura de Mewtwo está algo tensa —dice en un tono de preocupación.

—A que te refieres con tensa —dice Zoroark confundido.

—Me refiero a que está un poco nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa? Pero, ¿Por qué? —pregunta preocupado.

* * *

Volviendo con Arceus y Mewtwo, ambos aún seguían en el sitio oscuro pero lograron ver que Mewtwo estaba acompañado por un humano pero para sorpresa de Mewtwo esa humana no era nada más ni nada menos que…

—¿Quién es ella? —dice Mewtwo confundido pero, por alguna razón esa niña se le hacía familiar.

—Mewtwo, recuerdas lo que dijo esa chica durante la pelea —dice haciéndolo recordar las palabras de aquella persona, esto causo que entrara en shock.

—Arceus, no me digas que ella es… —deja la frase inconclusa esperando lo peor.

—Si… ella es Amber Fuji, o mejor dicho Ambertwo la misma que asesino a Mew —dijo Arceus tristemente haciendo que Mewtwo cayera de rodillas.

—¿Porque, porque todo en mi vida tiene que ser así? —dice Mewtwo mirando hacia el suelo hasta que escucho.

«—¿Que te sucede, Amber? Te estas desvaneciendo —dice el pequeño Mewtwo.

—Creo que es la hora de decir adiós —dice Ambertwo.

—¿Cómo? Adiós —dice Mewtwo con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que su versión adulta se enfureciera.

—Mewtwo, no te preocupes por mi sigues vivo y eso es lo que importa —dice Ambertwo antes de desvanecerse por completo.

—No, espera —dice estirando su mano

—Recuerda, la vida es maravillosa —haciendo que Mewtwo se enfureciera más.»

—¡Dices eso porque te convenía maldita mentirosa! —dice muy enojado.

—Mewtwo ella no puede escucharte —dice Arceus pero Mewtwo no perecía escucharlo.

—La vida es maravillosa, por favor, toda mi maldita vida fue un infierno, yo fui solo un experimento que nunca debió existir en este mundo —esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Mewtwo iba a hablar más pero fue impactado por una bola de energía proveniente de Arceus.

—Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo —dice algo enfurecido —, acaso piensas rendirte así nada más, no puedo creer que hallas olvidado las palabras que le dijiste a Genesect hace unos años.

* * *

_En la columna lanza, había un pokémon que había sido modificado a partir de un pokémon prehistórico desconocido, se le había integrado un cañón para poder hacer más daño a sus oponentes, ese pokémon era Genesect._

—_Maldición —dice enojado―. Sin duda el peor día, no puedo hacer ataques precisos, no puedo controlar mi velocidad, no merezco ser un legendario y tampoco merezco vivir._

—_Te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices, novato —dice Mewtwo apareciendo de repente asustándolo._

—_M-Mewtwo-sempai —dice nervioso—. Yo… es que… no puedo luchar bien, mis ataques son un asco, no puedo manejar bien mi vuelo._

—_Por milésima vez, solo llámame Mewtwo, el sempai me hace sentir viejo —dice al ver que su contraparte de Treselia estaba muy desanimado—. Además que no seas bueno en algo no significa que no merezcas vivir._

—_Que quieres decir —dice confundido._

—_Todo ser viviente tiene un "porque" en este mundo, solo debes encontrar ese "porque" —dice levantando los ánimos de Genesect._

—_enserio, gracias Mewtwo prometo que entrenare duro y encontrare por qué estoy en este mundo —dice haciendo que este sonriera de una manera leve._

* * *

—Pero… a diferencia de Genesect, yo he vivido una mentira por todos estos años, toda mi vida pensando que era un clon y ahora descubro que la realidad es otra —dice tratando de evitar las lágrimas—. Dígame como se sentiría eso.

En ese momento un silencio, Arceus sabía perfectamente que a Mewtwo le está doliendo toda la situación, pero tenía que esperar, por el bien de él y los demás tenían que esperar.

—Mewtwo hijo mío, solo quiero que pienses un poco y observes a tu alrededor, tienes amigos que buscan tu bienestar, tienes una gran familia apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas, tenías una madre que lo dio todo por que estés bien —dice acercándose a Mewtwo con cuidado—. Y todo esto paso por que el destino lo quiso así, como dijiste años atrás todo ser tiene un porque en este mundo, solo que aún no lo has encontrado.

—Pero yo… —no termino la frase debido a que vio como una extraña entidad brillaba.

—Llego la hora —dice mientras observa como el resplandor que venía de Mewtwo empezó a tomar forma.

—Que está pasando —dice confundido.

«—Mewtwo —dice una voz femenina —, Arceus tiene mucha razón.»

—Quien eres, como sabes mi nombre —dice observándola fijamente hasta poder reconocer a dicha figura—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo soy… Mega-Mewtwo Y _—_dice dejándolo sorprendido―. Y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Ayudarme, ¿ayudarme a qué? —dice Mewtwo confundido.

—A ayudarte a no sentirtesolo —dice cambiando su tono de voz a una más suave e inocente―. Acaso es algo malo.

—No es que sea malo, solo es incómodo, sin ofender —dice tranquilizándose.

—No me ofendiste, aparte también se me hace incomodo hablar contigo —dice ella sonriéndole, haciendo que Mewtwo también sonriera pero de una manera algo nerviosa, hasta que Arceus interrumpió la escena.

—Creo que es hora de volver, los chicos deben estar preocupados —dice usando sus poderes para hacer que vuelvan a sus cuerpos pero esta vez acompañados.

* * *

Mientras que en la mansión ambos pokémon estaban esperando el regreso de ambos, Lucario mientras sentía que ambas auras estaban estables pero sintió la presencia de una tercera, lo único que sabía de dicha aura era que indicaba una presencia femenina.

—Chicos, están bien —dice levantándose del suelo, pero quedo impactado al ver la presencia de la forma alternativa de Mewtwo y a alguien parecido a Mewtwo—. Ahora estoy viendo doble o que.

—Claro que no estás viendo doble Lucario —dice Mega-Mewtwo Y.

—Sin ofender pero, se me hace incomodo hablar sabiendo que Mewtwo está a tu lado —dice señalando al susodicho.

—Ya somos dos —dice Mewtwo asintiendo.

—Oigan —dice Zoroark acercándose con una carta en la mano.

—Zoroark al fin llegas —dice Lucario notando que este estaba cansado.

—Al fin la encontré —dice triunfante mostrando la carta.

—Que encontraste —dice Mewtwo confundido.

—Pues, encontré algo que tiene que ver mucho conti… —no termino la frase debido a que noto la presencia de la chica.

—Te explicare luego —dice Mewtwo antes de que Zoroark preguntara—. Y a que te refieres con que tiene que ver conmigo.

—Solo léelo y sabrás a lo que me refiero —dice entregándole la carta, mientras Mewtwo abría la carta Zoroark le hizo una seña a Lucario y Arceus para retirarse y darle un poco de espacio.

—Este nombre —dice impactado por el nombre del emisor de la carta.

"querido Mewtwo:

Si estás leyendo esto estoy muerto, o mejor dicho moriré en unos minutos más, sé que en este momento odiaras a los humanos o a mí pero, no encuentro las palabras correctas para decir lo que siento en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa, todo lo que te paso fue mi culpa, no fui capaz de evitar que te manipularan genéticamente, no fui capaz de estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas, no fui capaz de evitar que te suministraran esa gran cantidad de suero hace unos meses pero, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos con tu madre fueron grandiosos pero creo que no los recuerdas por el incidente del clon de la hija de nuestro jefe, pero escribí esto porque tengo la esperanza de que aun tienes recuerdos de mí y podrás encontrar esto, no espero que me perdones, solo espero que no uses tus poderes para el mal, mi última voluntad es desearte toda la felicidad del mundo, por favor solo quiero que tengas una vida normal, después de todo la vida es una sola. Este será la última entrada de mi diario.

Kaito."

—Kaito —dice recordando gran parte de sus recuerdos junto a Kaito—. Kaito —continúo tratando contener las lágrimas en vano, cayendo de rodillas.

—Mewtwo… —dice Mega-Mewtwo Y con tristeza, mientras se le acerca y cuidadosamente lo abraza.

—¿Que, que haces? —dice sorprendido.

—¿Mewtwo, alguna vez has llorado? —dice haciendo que contestara.

—No, es la primera vez —respondió, pero sabía que todos esos días en los que mantuvo sus lágrimas con dolor tenían que salir.

—Nunca haz llorado, en el regazo de alguien —dice separándose de Mewtwo pero noto que esa pregunta le había dolido, ella podía sentir todo su dolor.

—Yo… todos estos años estuve solo, aunque tenía amigos seguía sintiéndome solo —dice limpiando sus ojos.

—Pero, ahora ya no estás solo —dice tomando sus manos—. Ahora me tienes a mí —dice sonriéndole inocentemente, haciendo que las lágrimas de Mewtwo volvieran a salir, pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenía a alguien con quien al fin podía desahogarse, alguien que podía entenderlo, y así estuvo treinta minutos—. Mewtwo que se siente que alguien parecido a ti te abrase.

—… Extraño y algo aterrador —dice limpiando sus ojos nuevamente.

—Lucario, Zoroark y Arceus sé que están ahí —dice mirando hacia una pared donde estaban escondidos los tres pokémon.

—Nos descubrieron —dice Zoroark—. Por cierto Master Hand nos quiere a todos reunidos.

—¿Reunidos para que? —dice Mewtwo confundido.

—¿Quien es Master Hand? —pregunto ella.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás —responde Lucario haciendo que la curiosidad la invadiera.

* * *

Así los cinco pokémon fueron hacia donde estaban los demás que están igual de invadidos por la curiosidad, mientras que Master Hand se acercaba, mientras algunos intentaban detener al aldeano que estaba persiguiendo con una hacha a Luigi mientras gritaba con miedo pidiéndole ayuda a su hermano.

—Creo que es hora de comenzar, ahora que el aldeano está amarrado pueden sentirse seguros —dice Master Hand con una gota estilo anime.

—Master Hand, para que nos llamó a todos —dice Zelda confundida.

—Después de todo no tenemos nada de información nueva de ese tal ejercito de las sombras —dice Link serio.

—Tal vez no tengamos información, pero no puedo soportar como sucumbe uno por uno por culpa de ellos —dice Master Hand serio después de ver como en la pelea anterior quedaron gravemente heridos.

—Es cierto, esa tal Amber pudo derrotar a Fox e Ike sin dificultad alguna, los únicos que pudieron con suerte hacerle daño fueron Zoroark y Mewtwo, pero ya sabemos cómo termino todo ¿verdad? —dice Krystal observando a los susodichos.

—Es verdad, si realmente queremos derrotarlos, debemos hacernos más fuertes —dice Samus apretando el puño.

—Cierto, por eso contrate a una entrenadora para poder entrenarlos y mejorar sus habilidades —dice mientras todos miran a Annie.

—A mí ni me miren, solo soy una luchadora como todos ustedes —dice negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿quién es? —dice Roy confundido.

—Pues… es ella —dice Master Hand mientras entra una chica a la mansión, tenía una apariencia de adolecente como unos catorce años, pelo negro oscuro sus ojos eran marrón oscuro tan oscuro que sus ojos parecían de color negro.

—¿Ella? —dicen todos impactados.

—Si ella, su nombre es Shirai Yuno, ella viene de un clan de asesinos, tiene conocimiento muy amplio sobre el combate —dice Master Hand mientras todos la miran detenidamente.

—Puedo presentarme sola —dice Yuno de manera fría― mi nombre es Yuno Shirai, mi lugar de origen no les incumbe, a partir de hoy me encargare de entrenarlos para así derrotar al ejercito de las sombras.

—¿Cómo sabes lo del ejercito? —dice Mario sorprendido.

—Lo sé porque vi la pelea cuando se transmitió, en ese momento note que sus habilidades no están equilibradas —dice manteniendo su personalidad fría.

—A que te refieres a que no están equilibradas —dice Lucario.

—Si observaron detenidamente la batalla, entenderán a lo que me refiero —dice Yuno observándolo detenidamente —, tu por ejemplo, tus habilidades no están equilibradas del todo, tu aura esfera aunque cargues por mucho tiempo no será lo bastante potente para derrotar a un Primido, no en las condiciones en las que entrenas regularmente.

En ese momento todos quedaron sorprendidos, no por el hecho que fuera fría en cuanto a comunicarse, sino por el hecho de que supo deducir que con solo la mirada de que últimamente los ataques de algunos dejaron de ser potentes y dejaron de causar gran daño.

—Por eso los someteré a entrenamientos duros, así que si sienten que no resistirán pueden simplemente retirarse y ver como sus compañeros son masacrados uno por uno en la batalla que está por venir —dice mirando a todos de una manera fría, pero lo sorprendente es que ninguno se retiró o dijo algo incluso los más miedosos decidieron quedarse—. Así que todos se quedan, bien el entrenamiento comenzara en dos días, por mientras empaquen sus cosas, el entrenamiento será en un lugar muy lejano de aquí —dice retirándose del lugar.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Yuno se había retirado ya era de noche y tenían que irse a dormir, pero realmente todos habían quedado impactados por la actitud de la chica que para algunos no era para nada agradable incluso para los villanos, aunque lo que realmente los tenia intrigados era el lugar del entrenamiento.

—A qué lugar se estará refiriendo —dice Zoroark entrando al cuarto.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy raro —dice Lucario siguiéndolo observando a ambos pokémon de tipo psíquico—. Oye Zoroark ¿no crees que haya que darle un nombre a Mega-Mewtwo Y? Lo digo para evitar confusiones.

—… Creo que estas en lo cierto, pero que nombre le pondríamos y no soy muy bueno en poner nombres ¿alguna idea? —dice mirándolo.

—… Que tal Esmeralda —dice pero se retracta—. No le va ni le viene.

—Zafiro —dice Zoroark—. Tampoco le viene.

—Vamos a ver, ella tiene el pelaje rosa pálido,… tiene los ojos de color carmesí —iba a continuar pero Mewtwo se les acerco.

—¿Que hacen ustedes dos? —dice observándolos.

—Intentamos darle un nombre a Mega-Mewtwo —dice Zoroark sin ninguna idea de algún nombre.

—Ya veo… y que están tomando en cuenta —dice observándola detenidamente

—Pues estamos tomando en cuenta sus colores, rosa pálido, ojos carmesí…

—Es como un Ruby —dice Mewtwo inconscientemente.

—Ruby… el nombre le queda bien ¿Cómo pensaste en ese nombre tan rápido? —dice Zoroark sorprendido.

—Es que recordé algo —dice sonriendo levemente.

* * *

_Años antes en el laboratorio de la mansión pokémon estaban Kaito y Mewtwo quien lo dejaba salir de vez en cuando del tubo de ensayo para que pudiera alimentarse._

—_Oye Mewtwo, sabes qué es esto —dice mostrando un collar con una gema colgando, pero este negó con la cabeza—. Pues esto es un Ruby es una hermosa gema no crees, lo obtuve en mi viaje a Hoenn —dice notando que Mewtwo se le estaba acercando—. Veo que te llamo la atención, entonces ten aquí ahora es tuyo._

* * *

—Entonces recuperaste tus recuerdos —dice Lucario haciendo que este asintiera.

—oigan, que esperan no se queden parados —dice Ruby acercándose.

—Lo siento Ruby es que estábamos pensando en algo.

—¿Ruby, ese es mi nombre? —dice haciendo que estos asintieran.

—Entonces que esperamos a recoger algunas cosas, pero saben —dice Zoroark recostándose en la cama—. Extrañare esta mansión, aunque solo estuve algunas semanas aquí, ahora siento como si este fuera mi verdadero hogar.

—Nosotros también extrañaremos este lugar —dice Lucario antes de observar que Mewtwo estaba buscando algo—. Oye Mewtwo que buscas —lo observa antes de que mostrara un collar con un brillante Ruby.

—Siempre me pregunte de donde vino este collar, pero ahora que recupere mis recuerdos sé que esto perteneció a una persona especial —dice observándolo detenidamente.

—Mientras lo tengas alejado de Kirby o Yoshi todo está bien —dice Zoroark causando que Mewtwo riera—. Vaya es la primera vez que te oigo reír.

—Será mejor que durmamos mañana será un día duro —dice Lucario recostándose en su cama.

* * *

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, ya que al siguiente día dirían adiós a la Mansión smash y empezarían un duro entrenamiento junto con Yuno quien al parecer es alguien que se toma enserio su puesto, pero lo que les preocupaban era que Master Hand menciono que venía de un clan de asesinos así que tal vez ellos recibirán el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que recibió.

Al amanecer todos estaban afuera esperando algún autobús para que los llevara al dichoso lugar de entrenamiento, y esperaron hasta que Yuno llego en un autobús lo suficientemente grande para que estuvieran todos.

—Veo que están todos listos —dice observando se lado a lado—. Esta es su última oportunidad, si desean quedarse aquí háganlo pero, cargara con la culpa de saber que se perdieron vidas en vano —en ese momento todos tragaron saliva ante la actitud fría de Yuno pero aun así todos subieron al autobús.

«Adiós, mansión Smash prometemos que volveremos sanos y salvos» pensó Mario observando por la ventana a aquella mansión donde vivió él y los demás, el cual por trece años competían en aquel torneo.

**Continuara...**


	9. Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 09: Entrenamiento.**

Después de tres horas de viaje, una hora en autobús y dos horas caminando, pero aun así ninguno mostraba cara de cansancio pero sus respiraciones estaban algo aceleradas.

—¡Ya llegamos, este será el lugar de entrenamiento! —Dice Yuno y todos literalmente cayeron al suelo del cansancio pero notaron que estaban en medio de la nada.

—Pero donde diablos estamos —dice la caza recompensas.

—Este será el lugar de entrenamiento —dice fríamente Yuno sacando una capsula del bolsillo, y al lanzarlo este se transformó en una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para todos—. También este será su hogar por los siguientes meses —nuevamente lanza una capsula esta vez dejando ver artefacto de diferentes tipos como armas de fuego y armas cortantes, maniquíes de diferentes tamaños rellenos de algodón y el más grande mide veinte metros.

—Pero esto se parece a un entrenamiento militar —dice el erizo azul observando todos los artefactos.

—Vamos no seas llorón, para mí esto no es nada —dice Snake confiado.

—No te confíes demasiado señor militar —dice con algo de sarcasmo—. Olvide mencionar que esto es solo el principio, este es solo el entrenamiento para ustedes los que tienen apariencia humana —dice observando a todos menos a los pokémon—. Y ustedes tendrán un entrenamiento algo diferente, entrenaran junto a mis pokémon —dice sacando siete pokébolas dejando libres a cinco pokémon que nunca habían visto antes—. Gogoat, Noivern, Talonflame, Pancham y Sylveon, este último es tipo hada.

—¿Tipo Hada? Yo nunca oí hablar de ese tipo —dice Red confundido.

—El tipo Hada es un tipo recién descubierto y es súper eficaz ante el tipo Dragón —dice acariciando a Sylveon—. Los tipo Hada son muy especiales, y son cazados muy a menudo ―Zoroark al escuchar dicha palabra cambio su estado de ánimo cosa que Lucario, Mewtwo y Yuno notaron inmediatamente.

—Zoroark te ocurre algo, estas pálido —dice con preocupación.

—N-No me pasa nada, no se preocupen —dice sonriendo.

—Y ustedes chicas —dice mirando fijamente a Zelda y Peach—. Vengan conmigo —dice entrando a la cabaña junto a las dos princesas.

—Para que nos llama a nosotras —dice Peach entrando junto a Zelda a una habitación.

—Necesito que se cambien de ropa —dice mostrando ropa para ambas princesas.

—Pero estamos acostumbradas a usar esta ropa —dice Zelda.

—Sus vestidos no son apropiados para este entrenamiento, aparte de limitar sus movimientos, pueden ser blanco fácil —dice Yuno señalando el vestido de Peach—. Ahora sus "príncipes azules" no les servirán de nada, en esta batalla ahora es vivir o morir —dice dejándolas paralizadas.

—Pensándolo bien me gustan estos pantalones —dice Zelda tomando unos pantalones de color crema.

—Y estas botas son sensacionales —dice Peach mirando unas botas largas de color marrón hasta la rodilla y Yuno las dejo cambiarse de ropa saliendo de la cabaña.

—Donde están las chicas —dice Link notando que salió sola.

—No te preocupes por tu novia, en este momento está cambiando de estilo —dice Yuno haciendo que Link se sonrojara.

—Solo somos amigos —dice muy sonrojado.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees —dice un Ángel acercándosele.

—Tú también —dice Link rojo literalmente golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Primero, nadie aparte de mi te ha molestado con eso, segundo, se nota a kilómetros de distancia que te gusta —dice Pit con sarcasmo.

—En resumen te delataste solo —dice Mario riéndose antes de observar que ambas princesas salieron de la cabaña simplemente estaban literalmente cambiadas, Peach tenía el cabello tomado usaba una chaqueta corta y una camisa debajo de esta, pantalones de color crema y unas botas, mientas Zelda tenía el cabello suelto con un pañuelo como cintillo usando la misma vestimenta que Peach pero con un guante igualmente marrón, haciendo que tanto Mario como Link dijeran WOW.

—Como se sienten ahora —dice Yuno acercándose a ambas.

—Pensándolo bien… me siento mucho mejor ahora —dice Zelda levantando el puño.

—Bien ahora que descansaron, ¡que empiece el entrenamiento! —Dice haciendo que todos asintieran—. Chicos vengan conmigo, Talonflame guía a los pokémon a donde entrenaran —dice dejando a los pokémon solos.

—Creo que ya no es necesario la presentación —dice Talonflame, al ver el silencio continuo—. Vengan conmigo su entrenamiento será muy diferente, por lo menos esta etapa.

* * *

Así todos los pokémon fueron a una zona cercana, donde había un lago cristalino y unos pilares de madera para hacer equilibrio y más artefactos solo para los pokémon.

—Bien, aquí entrenaremos por unos meses —dice Gogoat quien era montado por Pancham y Sylveon.

—Aquí podrán probar sus habilidades y mejorarlas —dice Noivern aterrizando.

—Pero… primero les hare una prueba —dice Pancham acercándose y tomando un palillo y observando a Mewtwo—. Tu eres Mewtwo ¿verdad? —Dice sorprendiéndolo—. Yveltal dice que eres hábil, pero quiero verlo con mis ojos así que, intenta quitarme este palillo en menos de cinco minutos.

—Como rayos conoces a Yveltal —dice Mewtwo sorprendido.

—Vamos, cada pokémon de la región de Karos conoce a Xerneas e Yveltal —dice Pancham—. Pero eso no importa ahora, así que aceptas mi reto.

—Claro que acepto el reto —dice usando levitación—. Esto será muy rápido

—Quisieras… —dice con sarcasmo saliendo corriendo rápidamente.

—¿Eh? Regresa aquí —dice siguiéndolo empezando una persecución.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta —dice Zoroark.

—Ni que lo digas —dice Lucario observando como Pancham esquivaba con mucha habilidad a Mewtwo.

—Zoroark tiene razón, esto no va a acabar nada bien —dice Ruby preocupada.

—Pancham al ser tipo Lucha se le hace muy fácil esquivarlo, creo que su amigo no lo pasara nada bien —dice Sylveon divirtiéndose viendo la persecución.

—Sylveon, creo que Pancham usara algún truco —dice Gogoat observando cómo Pancham esquivo a Mewtwo en menos de un segundo.

«Acaso no se cansa —piensa Pancham hasta que ve un árbol y sonríe—. Ya sé cómo quitármelo de encima.» Dice dirigiéndose al árbol para que Mewtwo lo siguiera, así Pancham a gran velocidad escalo por el árbol haciendo que Mewtwo no reaccionara a tiempo chocando con este haciendo que los demás se encogieran de hombros y Ruby se cubrió los ojos para no ver, mientras que Mewtwo quedo con los ojos de espirales estilo anime.

—Eso le va a doler mañana —dice Sylveon burlonamente.

—¡Mewtwo! —dicen sus amigos acercándosele.

—Mewtwo, Mewtwo estas bien —dice Lucario levantándolo.

—Me duele la nariz —dice algo aturdido.

—Vaya y pensé que me atraparías antes —dice Pancham con sarcasmo—. Lástima, el tiempo se acabó LENTO —dice haciendo que se enfureciera.

—Maldito, lo hiciste a propósito verdad —dice enojado.

—En ningún momento dije que jugaría limpio —dice Pancham sacando la lengua.

—Ya vasta, Pancham puedes tomarte esto más enserio por favor —dice Talonflame interponiendo para evitar alguna pelea innecesaria—. Sabes que el destino del universo está en juego.

—Eh… por que no mejor continuemos —dice Noivern haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran.

—Tienen razón Mewtwo —dice Ruby tomando su mano—. Será mejor que continuemos.

—¿Cómo? Espera, no te apresures —dice antes de notar que ella le había tomado la mano—. O-Oye podrías devolverme mi mano.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —die mientras suelta su mano.

—Vaya, vaya —susurra Sylveon quien vio aquella escena.

Así fueron pasando las horas y los pokémon iban mejorando un poco sus habilidades pero algunos no mostraban gran avance.

—Qué te pasa Mewtwo, ¿puedes continuar? —dice Gogoat el notar su cansancio.

—Yo… si puedo continuar —dice dejando su cansancio de lado y comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas y superando los obstáculos a su alrededor—. No puedo, no puedo rendirme ahora.

—Suelten los troncos —dice Noivern dando una señal haciendo que Sylveon y Pancham cortaran las cuerdas que los sostenían dejando caer tres troncos a gran velocidad Mewtwo esquivo dos sin dificultad pero fue impactado por el tercero haciendo que este impactara contra un árbol herido.

—¡Mewtwo! —dicen los demás acercándose.

—Mewtwo te sientes bien —dice Zoroark ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Me siento bien —dice levantándose pero sintió que sus piernas no soportaban el cansancio.

—Oye chico —dice Talonflame—. Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, además está anocheciendo, será mejor que volvamos a la cabaña.

—No se preocupen, yo puedo cargarlo —dice Noivern cargando a Mewtwo en su espalda.

* * *

Así todos los pokémon habían vuelto a la cabaña, al entrar los pokémon de Karos volvieron a sus pokébolas mientras que llevaban a Mewtwo con Dr. Mario para curar sus heridas

—Adivinare Mewtwo —dice Dr. Mario.

—Que gracioso —dice Mewtwo con sarcasmo pero a la vez molesto.

—Pues pasen, pero tendrán que esperar, porque al parecer no es el único —dice señalando a Pit, Roy, Link y Sonic quienes estaban igualmente heridos.

—Mi cabeza~ —se quejaba Roy.

—Y como les fue a ustedes —dice Lucario viendo el estado de los demás.

—¡Fue un mísero infierno! —dice Sonic con hielo en la cabeza—. Troncos por doquier, había agua mucha agua y saben que no me gusta el agua —dice casi entrando en un ataque de histeria.

—Lo que Sonic quiso decir es que el entrenamiento es muy duro —dice Link de manera que pudieran entender—. Y a ustedes.

—No muy mal que digamos, pero Mewtwo se llevó la peor parte —dice Zoroark señalando al susodicho.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Link.

—Pues… hoy choco contra árbol, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó a un lago lleno de cocodrilos literalmente hablando y lo golpeo un tronco —dice Zoroark.

—Parece que hoy no es su día de suerte —dice Roy.

—Ni que lo digas —dice Lucario―. Al parecer los siguientes meses serán muy largos.

* * *

Después de unos minutos en la enfermería, llego la hora de comer por el cual todos se acercaron rápidamente hacia el comedor donde la comida parecía de un lujoso restaurante, algunos se sentaron rápidamente mientras que Red le servía comida a sus pokémon, Yuno observaba relajadamente mientras todos comían hasta que observo que Ike no parecía muy contento así que se le acerco.

—Tu nombre es Ike ¿verdad? —dice mientras es observada por Marth y Roy quien tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

—Si… porque lo preguntas —dice confundido.

—Dime Ike, que le paso a tu brazo derecho —dice Yuno dejándolo en una situación incómoda.

—Pues… lo perdí en un combate —dice tomando el vaso de agua.

—Ya veo… oye Ike ¿Quieres volver a manejar una espada? —dice haciendo que este quedara sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? —dice aun sorprendido.

—Como oíste, Ike quieres volver a manejar una espada —dice repitiendo lo anterior dicho.

—Yo… claro que quiero —dice levantándose de la silla—. Quiero volver a manejar una espada.

—Entonces está decidido, tendrás tu nueva espada mañana —dice dándole una sonrisa leve.

—Habla enserio —dice Ike nuevamente sorprendido.

—Muy enserio —dice retirándose.

—Oyeron eso chicos, el fuerte y guapo Ike está de regreso —dice alegremente haciendo que sus compañeros se sintieran contentos.

—Sigo sin creer lo que está pasando Megaman —dice Mario tomando un poco de agua.

—De que hablas —dice confundido.

—Pues… en estos últimos años, todos en la mansión han ido cambiando su forma de ser, veras cuando esto recién comenzó no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos —dice nostálgico.

—¿Enserio? —dice observando a todos.

—si, en ese entonces cada quien se juntaba con los suyos, pero ahora es diferente, algunos mejoraron su actitud y en este momento tienen amigos y no necesariamente que sean de su mundo.

—Ya veo —dice tomando un poco de agua.

Después de la comida todos se fueron al salón que para sorpresa era muy amplio, y había un sillón enorme y una chimenea en el cual todos querían estar cerca de ella.

—Escuchen todos —dice Yuno acercándose con una mesa con ruedas que estaba cubierta por una manta—. Mañana iremos al mismo lugar de hoy, pero ahora usaran esto —dice quitando la manta para dejar ver un extraño equipo—. Esto es un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, también al apretar un botón, saldrá disparado un gancho que soporta un gran peso.

—Se ve genial pero, todos tenemos que usarlo —dice Samus por el cual ella asintió.

—Me parece una buena idea, así podremos alcanzar a objetivos más grandes —dice Link.

—Parece que todos tomaron más confianza hacia la entrenadora —dice Master Hand.

—Porque lo dices hermano —dice Crazy Hand.

—Desde que ella llego hay un ambiente diferente, ahora todo se siente más tranquilo —dice Master Hand pero Crazy ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

* * *

—Bueno, mañana nos levantaremos temprano así que espero que duerman bien —dice dirigiéndose a una habitación donde la esperaban sus pokémon notando que faltaba uno de ellos—. ¿Dónde está Shina?

—De seguro, está vagando por la cabaña, le dijimos que se quedara pero no hubo caso —dice Gogoat en idioma pokémon.

—Ya veo —dice mientras fija su mirada en Pancham―. Pancham, me entere de que tuviste inconvenientes con Mewtwo o me equivoco —esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

—No pasó nada —dice en su idioma pokémon.

—Pancham, no es necesario que mientas, Sylveon me conto todo lo que paso —dice haciendo que este mirara furioso a Sylveon.

—No pasó nada solo discutimos, Sylveon traidora —dice mirándola aun enojado.

—En ningún momento dije que no le diría a nadie —dice en idioma pokémon riéndose.

—Saben perfectamente que deben llevarse bien, en estas circunstancias es donde debemos estas más unidos, y Pancham, deja de dejarte llevar por tus emociones, mañana pelearas contra Mewtwo cuerpo a cuerpo y díganle a Shina que participara en el entrenamiento de mañana junto a Fuyuka —dice observando a un Lucario albino—. Bueno me iré a mi cuarto.

—Adiós —dicen todos en su idioma pokémon.

—Fuyuka al fin vamos a entrenar juntas —dice Sylveon haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Oye Sylveon, sabes que Fuyuka debe ayudar a Lucario a dominar su aura esfera —dice Noivern dejándola confundida.

—¿Acaso hay un Lucario aquí? —dice Fuyuka.

—Sí y es hombre, y si fuera tu aprovecharía el momento —dice Pancham haciendo que Fuyuka se pusiera nerviosa.

—Pancham —dice Sylveon dándole un golpe con sus lazos—. ¿Era necesario decir esa información? Sabes cómo se pone Fuyuka cuando se habla de hombres.

—Eso me dolió Sylveon, aparte le conviene que se enterara ahora o quieres que le diera un ataque de nerviosismo en pleno entrenamiento, aparte ya es hora de que conozca a alguien o no —dice mientras la observa—. Aparte no negare el hecho de que Fuyuka es muy bonita.

* * *

Mientras con Zoroark y Lucario se dirigían a su habitación mientras estaban hablando de cómo sería el entrenamiento del día siguiente hasta que Lucario recordó el momento en el que Yuno menciono la palabra "cazar".

—Oye Zoroark —dice algo preocupado—. No pude evitar recordar lo que paso antes.

—A que te refieres —dice confundido.

—Al momento en el que la entrenadora dijo la palabra "cazar", te pusiste muy pálido y nervioso —dice mirando hacia adelante.

—no te preocupes, fue el cansancio eso es todo —dice sonriendo antes de chocar con alguien—. Lo siento.

—La próxima ten más cuidado —dice al parecer un pokémon que fue reconocido al instante era un Zoroark.

—Eh… disculpa —dice Zoroark observándola—. Si no te importa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre… mi nombre es Shina, soy un pokémon variocolor —dice Shina retirándose rápidamente.

—Variocolor —dice confundido.

—Significa que su pelaje no es el de un pokémon normal —dice Lucario aclarando su duda.

—Ya veo… oye acaso no notaste algo raro en los pokémon de la entrenadora —dice Zoroark con una mano en el mentón.

—Que quieres decir —dice confundido.

—No lo sé, encuentro raro que la entrenadora no los mencionara en el día en que llego a la mansión —dice entrando a su habitación.

—En eso tienes razón, pero creo que no debemos preocuparnos por eso en este momento —dice Lucario—. Por ahora hay que preocuparse de pasar este entrenamiento sin problemas… y evitar que Mewtwo se meta en líos —dice señalando al susodicho quien estaba durmiendo por el cansancio.

—Creo que sí, pero creo que en lo de evitar que Mewtwo se meta en algún lío será muy difícil —dice recostándose en su cama.

* * *

Después de la conversación ambos se quedaron dormidos pero aun así tardaron en reconciliar el sueño, mientras que Mewtwo seguía dormido pero estaba soñando acerca de algo que nunca había visto en su vida.

«—Donde estoy —dice abriendo sus ojos lentamente hasta aclarar su visión—. Que es este lugar, un estadio, pero estoy en medio de una batalla —dice rodeado de varios pokémon pero algunos tenían marcas extrañas en sus cuerpos—. Y quien es ese chico —dice observando a un chico que estaba acompañado por otras personas pero uno de ellos era más alto, pero uno de ellos se dirigió al campo.

—Ash detente —dice una chica tratando de detenerlo pero ya había salido corriendo.

—No dejare que siga esta pelea sin sentido, todos están sufriendo —dice mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban dos pokémon a punto de lanzar sus poderes—. ¡Ya basta! —después de esas palabras todo estaba cubierto por el humo.

—Que acaba de pasar —dice Mewtwo hasta que el humo se disolvió dejándose mostrar dos pokémon legendarios—. Imposible —dice observando que uno de esos pokémon era el quien estaba impactado por la forma en el que el chico se había sacrificado pero lo que más lo confundió era el hecho de que nunca vivió ese momento—. Pero cuando paso todo esto —dice pero se volvió borrosa su vista dando a entender que estaba por despertar.»

Entonces abrió sus ojos de manera brusca dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y que para su sorpresa había durado toda la noche pero ahora todo lo que había visto en su sueño se volvió borroso, así que decidió no darle importancia.

—Mewtwo, estás listo para entrenar —dice un pokémon detrás de él asustándolo por el hecho de que era Zoroark usando su habilidad ilusión para transformarse en Mewtwo.

—Zoroark, cuantas veces te he dicho que no tomaras mi forma —dice mirándolo fríamente.

—Creo que tres o cuatro veces, pero nunca te escucho así que esta sería la primera vez —dice volviendo a la normalidad.

—Está bien lo dejare pasar… pero solo por esta vez —dice cruzado de brazos sin evitar dar un forzado suspiro.

—Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo —dice alguien apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Entrenadora —dicen ambos sorprendidos.

—¿Entrenadora? Solo díganme Yuno, solo vine para avisarles que estaré con ustedes durante su entrenamiento, no permitiré que se repita el incidente de ayer —dice mirándolos para después retirarse.

* * *

Después de retirarse hubo un silencio, después nuevamente los pokémon de Yuno y los pokémon de la mansión se dirigían a otra localización del bosque, esta vez en un lugar lleno de árboles y maleza, donde estaban distintas armas dejando confundidos a los pokémon de la mansión.

—Porque todas esas armas —dice Lucario observando la mesa que estaba repleto de armas cortantes y unas varas de madera.

—Esas son las armas que usaran en su entrenamiento —dice Yuno tomando una de las armas que resultó ser una cuchilla—. Pero por mientras practicaran con sus ataques a larga distancia.

Después de eso le ordeno a algunos de sus pokémon para colocar unos blancos por los alrededores.

—Así que debemos mejorar en nuestros ataques a larga distancia como cuerpo a cuerpo —dice Lucario cargando toda su aura para luego lanzar una esfera aural pero esta de desvaneció antes de llegar a su objetivo—. Pero como, antes no solía pasar eso, en que estaré fallando.

—Tal vez, no estás en la posición correcta —dice una voz detrás de él causando que este se sorprenda.

—Oye me asustaste —dice volteándose dándose cuenta de quién estaba detrás de él.

—L-Lo siento, y-yo s-solo quería ayudarte un poco —dice un Lucario albino nervioso.

—No te preocupes solo me sorprendiste un poco, me podrías decir tu nombre —dice sonriéndole causando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

—M-Mi nombre, m-mi nombre es Fuyuka —dice dejando un poco su nerviosismo.

—Fuyuka, bonito nombre —dice sonriendo—. Entonces sabes en que estoy fallando.

—No es muy difícil, solo tienes que pensar en este ataque ligeramente, como una hoja dejándose llevar por el viento —dice haciendo aura esfera de color blanco.

—Pensar ligeramente. —Dice nuevamente tomando posición para realizar su ataque pero nuevamente se desvaneció antes de llegar al objetivo—. Otra vez.

—Tal vez —dice acomodando el brazo de Lucario un poco más atrás que de costumbre y también su pierna un poco más atrás—. Ahora inténtalo una vez más.

—Está bien —dice nuevamente haciendo aura esfera, que esta vez resulto ser muy potente que destruyo su objetivo—. Resulto, resulto y todo gracias a ti Fuyuka, creo que te debo una —dice tomando sus manos sin saber que todos lo estaban observando.

—Lucario, creo que no es el momento para andar de romeo —dice Zoroark con sarcasmo haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

—Zoroark, no te pases películas con esto, solo somos amigos —dice algo molesto.

—Ya basta, luego discutan sus problemas amorosos, ahora hay que entrenar —dice Mewtwo observando a Pancham recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Escuchen bien —dice Yuno observando a todos—. Ahora veré en que deben mejorar, por medio de una batalla, primero Mewtwo contra Pancham —dice dejando a todos sorprendidos por el incidente del día anterior.

—Otra vez, al parecer Mewtwo nuevamente saldrá herido —dice Sylveon sabiendo que Pancham es muy fuerte o que volvería a hacer la maniobra del día anterior.

—No esta vez —dice Ruby acercándose a Mewtwo—. Mewtwo recuerdas lo que dijo Arceus antes de irse.

—Lo que dijo —dice recordando lo de hace unos días atrás.

—_Arceus ya te vas —dice Mewtwo acercándose._

—_Si… tengo asuntos que atender en la Columna Lanza —dice abriendo un portal._

—_Arceus, ahora que recupere mis recuerdos y algo de fuerza, ¿ya puedo mega-evolucionar con normalidad? —dice observándolo._

—Mewtwo tu habilidad de cambiar de mega-evolucionar aun prevalece, solo úsala cuando sea el momento —dice a punto de retirarse―. Nos volveremos a ver en su momento, pero por ahora hasta pronto hijo mío.

—Tienes razón, es el momento de usarla —dice mientras esta asiente.

—Solo tienes que concentrarte —dice extendiendo su mano, Mewtwo hizo caso a la indicación mientras un resplandor rojo lo rodeo hasta dejar ver nuevamente que Mewtwo había cambiado de forma.

—Perfecto, es hora de saldar una cuenta pendiente—dice tomando posición «Por qué no pensé en esto ayer.»

—Vaya vaya, así que cambias de forma, eres una caja de sorpresas, ahora que eres el pokémon más fuerte de todos, venga, muéstrame lo que tienes.

—Mewtwo, ten cuidado —dice Lucario confundido.

—Espero que no cometan una estupidez—dice Talonflame.

—No se preocupen, ambos saben lo que hacen—dice Yuno acercándose

—Porque no comenzamos de una buena vez —dice Pancham.

—Siempre apresurado, bueno esta vez no pasara lo mismo de ayer —dice usando levitación y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a Pancham.

—Vaya, pero que rapidez, ahora intenta golpearme —dice tomando posición de batalla haciendo el ataque patada baja pero Mewtwo logro esquivarlo con facilidad—. ¿Qué demonios?

—Esto es por lo de ayer —dice cargando su bola sombra, al lanzarla Pancham fue impactado por ella chocando con un árbol.

—Eso duele —dice mientras se toma la cabeza aturdido―. Ahora mi turno.

—Esto será fácil —dice pero noto que Pancham uso doble equipo—. Maldito ahora veras —dice lanzando un puñetazo, pero resultó ser un doble siendo golpeado por el original, así pasaron treinta minutos.

—Vaya, eres rápido pero tus golpes cuerpo a cuerpo son un asco —dice esquivando un segundo puñetazo mientras salta encima de Mewtwo tomando su cola lanzándolo sin dificultad por los aires.

—Eso le va a doler —dice Sylveon notando que Pancham estaba cargando un ataque.

—Al parecer Pancham usara su ataque más poderoso —dice Gogoat acercándose.

—Ataque más fuerte —dice Lucario—. ¿Y cual sería ese ataque?

—Ese ataque es bola de energía —dice mientras observa que Pancham había lanzado ese ataque directamente hacia Mewtwo impactando contra el suelo.

—Mewtwo, estas bien —dicen los tres mientras lo observan en un agujero que ocasiono al impactar con el suelo.

—Nada que Dr. Mario no pueda arreglar —dice Mewtwo antes de desmallarse sin antes volver a su forma original.

—Creo que se me paso la mano no creen —dice Pancham mientras sus compañeros asienten.

—No te preocupes Pancham, aunque Mewtwo demostró ser fuerte en el combate a distancia al momento de lanzar un combo o una patada es muy fácil de esquivar, ya sé qué medidas tomar —dice Yuno observando las armas que estaban en la mesa para luego observar a Gogoat y Talonflame—. Gogoat podrías llevar a Mewtwo a la enfermería, y Talonflame podrías quedarte a cargo por un momento voy a ver cómo están los demás.

—Claro —dice ambos en idioma pokémon.

—Déjenme cargarlo —dice Gogoat haciendo que estos montaran a Mewtwo en su espalda—. No se preocupen, ustedes quédense aquí —dice antes de irse galopando hacia la cabaña.

* * *

Así pasaron el día entero, entrenando hasta que anocheció mientras que algunos se dirigían al comedor, otros estaban saliendo de la enfermería, mientras Yuno se dirigía al comedor para poder hablar con algunos de los que parecían no mejorar.

—Ike —dice dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba—. Que tal con tu brazo-espada.

—Bien, solo tengo que acostumbrarme un poco —dice sonriendo.

—Sonic, espero que superes tu miedo al agua, mañana va a haber una fuerte lluvia —dice haciendo que se pusiera nervioso—. Chicas hoy estuvieron bien, ojala mejoren mañana.

—Hoy parece que está de buen humor —dice Mario tomando un poco de café.

—Creo que es mejor que quede así —dice Link mientras come un trozo de su sándwich.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice Fox acercándose.

—No puedo creer esto —dice Red entrando al comedor—. Hoy no es mi día, además esta ropa me hace sentir incómodo.

—De que te quejas Red esa ropa te queda genial —dice Pikachu en su idioma pokémon—. Aunque me recuerdas a alguien.

—Qué te pasa, te desanimaste tan de repente —dice acariciando la cabeza de Pikachu.

—Nada, nada solo recordé algo —dice volviendo a sonreír.

* * *

Durante la comida Zoroark se dirigía a su cuarto, pero sentía que alguien lo estaba observando pero no le daba importancia, pero el ambiente se ponía más tenso causando que este se pusiera nervioso.

—¿Quien está ahí? —dice volteándose pero no encontró nada—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? —nuevamente sin respuesta hasta que al voltearse vio a un Zoroark variocolor arrinconándolo contra la pared—. Que pasa, porque haces esto.

―Tu…que pretendes con estar aquí, acaso quieres demostrar ser superior a un variocolor—dice mientras sus garras brillaban haciendo que Zoroark se alarmara.

—Espera espera, Shina no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo no soy como ellos —dice tratando de escapar de ella.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —dice deteniendo su ataque.

—Tu misma me lo dijiste, cuando chocamos anoche —dice más relajado.

—Tu eres el pokémon de anoche, bueno, perdón por atacarte, pero a mí no me agradan los pokémon con pelaje normal —dice alejándose.

—¿Por qué no les agradas? —dice tratando de seguirla.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, mañana nos vemos —dice retirándose rápidamente.

«Pero que extraña es, aunque últimamente, siento que este bosque ya lo había visto antes, me es muy familiar.» Piensa mientras entra a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras en la enfermería Mewtwo tenía partes de su cuerpo vendadas, mientras estaba cruzado de brazos pensando de lo ocurrido en el día.

—Maldición —dice en voz baja—. Pude haberle ganado, en que falle.

—¿En qué fallaste? Vaya, la lista sería interminable —dice Yuno entrando.

—A que te refieres —dice mirándola fríamente.

—Déjame explicarte, tus movimientos de cuerpo a cuerpo son muy limitadas, es normal en los tipo psíquicos, en cambio tus ataques a larga distancia son grandiosas pero te falta mejorar, bola sombra es un ejemplo de esto, por cierto, sabes manejar armas —dice Yuno sentándose en una silla cercana.

—Armas, para que necesito armas, soy un pokémon, no necesitamos armas —dice negativamente.

—Que confiado eres Mewtwo, por esa razón terminaste dos días seguidos en la enfermería, si sigues así no duraras ni dos semanas, además si no te haces fuerte puede que a Ruby le pase lo mismo que le paso a tu madre, quieres que Amber nuevamente asesine a alguien que te importa mucho, tus amigos también pueden ser asesinados por ella —dice mirándolo fríamente.

—Pero, como esperas que me haya fuerte, ni siquiera pude con Pancham —dice apretando el puño hasta que recordó la mesa con las armas cortantes—. Oye, de qué tipo de armas te referías antes.

—Así que aceptaras aprender a manejar armas —dice sonriendo—. Pero primero dime, que vas a ganar con eso.

—Yo… quiero que ella page por todo por lo que ha hecho a mis amigos a mis compañeros y a Mew, la enviare al lugar donde pertenece —dice levantándose.

—Era justo lo que quería escuchar —dice tomando un cinturón que venía cargada con cuchillas y shurikens—. A partir de ahora aprenderás tanto el shureken-jutsu como el taijutsu además de otras armas como espadas, la guadaña, combinado con tus poderes psíquicos, de seguro podrás ganarle, tú y tus amigos son nuestra única esperanza para derrotarlos.

—Que quieres decir con eso—dice recibiendo el cinturón haciendo que ella asintiera retirándose.

—Lo entenderás en su momento —dice antes de observar el collar—. Por cierto, lindo collar, ¿Te lo regalo tu novia?.

—¿Novia? —dice confundido.

—Ya sabes Ruby, acaso ella no es tu novia —dice dejando a Mewtwo nervioso.

—Solo es mi familia —dice desviando la mirada.

—Espero que no vuelvas aquí mañana —dice retirándose.

«Pero que le hizo pensar que Ruby era mi novia.» Piensa mientras se dirige hacia su cuarto tropezando con alguien.

—Perdón no me di cuente por donde iba —dice Ruby.

—No te preocupes, por cierto donde está tu cuarto —dice mientras se ponía nervioso recordando lo que había dicho Yuno.

—Está en esa dirección —dice apuntando hacia uno de los pasillos.

—Si quieres te acompaño —dice Mewtwo.

—Está bien —dice Ruby.

* * *

Así fueron cruzando el pasillo mientras en las afueras de la cabaña eran observados por un encapuchado que estaba en las ramas de un árbol.

—Vaya vaya, así que Mewtwo tiene una amiga especial, creo que ya tengo a mi segundo objetivo, después me encargare de Shirai Yuno y recuperare el fragmento de piedra —dice quitándose la capucha revelando su identidad era Amber.

—Amber, no creo que sea una buena idea —dice Tabuu molesto.

—Sabes que no descansare hasta que Mewtwo caiga. Además desde cuando estas de su lado, sabes que podría acusarte de traición —dice sonriendo.

—Aun me pregunto si eres humano, además para que fuera traición tendría que luchar en tu contra cosa que no estoy haciendo —dice antes de desvanecerse.

—No importa, mañana Mewtwo volverá a ver cómo le quito a alguien importante —dice retirándose del lugar.

**Continuara…**


	10. Secuestro

**Capítulo 10: Secuestro.**

Después de acompañarla a su cuarto Mewtwo se dirigía a su respectivo cuarto pero, al estar todo oscuro su visión no era muy favorable, hasta que logro acostumbrarse a la oscuridad siendo más fácil llegar al cuarto, mientras entraba se sentía muy cansado y su único remedio era su cama mientras sus compañeros dormían patas arriba en sus camas causando que este suspirara burlonamente

—Hoy ha sido un día duro ¿no? —se dijo así mismo susurrando—. Mañana será diferente, no me dejare caer tan fácilmente —dice mientras se recuesta en su cama cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

«—Que es este lugar —se dice así mismo mientras observa un campo abierto—. Esto es nuevamente un sueño.

—¡Mewtwo! Ataca su pecho de cristal —dice un chico haciendo que este reaccionara.

—¡imposible! —Dice al ver que se estaba librando una batalla entre dos pokémon legendarios—. ¿Deoxys? Pero en qué momento paso todo esto.

—Lo intentare, Red —dice mientras se dirigía a atacar a Deoxys con éxito pero Deoxys contraataco hiriéndolo gravemente atravesando ambos de sus pulmones con sus brazos.

—¡Mewtwo! —Grita Red—. Te encuentras bien.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, aun puedo luchar —dice usando sus poderes para curar sus heridas, y también usando sus poderes para crear una gran cuchara—. Ahora, veremos quién es más fuerte.

—¿Una cuchara? Un segundo yo… en ningún momento luche con Deoxys —dice confundido pero nuevamente su visión se estaba desvaneciendo.»

Ya era de día Mewtwo abrió sus ojos bruscamente, mientras es observado por Zoroark y Lucario sorprendidos ante tal acción.

—Mewtwo… estas bien —dice Lucario preocupado.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un sueño —dice relajándose un poco.

—Oye… seguro que estas bien, estas algo pálido —dice Zoroark observándolo.

—Sí… estoy bien, aunque últimamente he tenido sueños extraños —dice mientras se levanta de la cama.

—Extraños —dicen ambos confundidos.

—Sí extraños, la noche pasada soñé que estaba observando una pelea y lo mismo paso anoche, pero ambos tenían algo en común —decía mientras sostenía el cinturón.

—Y que tienen en común —dice Lucario.

—En ambos sueños habían un Mewtwo, en el primer sueño había un Mewtwo luchando contra Mew, mientras en el segundo luchaba contra Deoxys —dice dejándolos sorprendidos―. Pero note que ambos eran diferentes, uno usaba sus poderes psíquicos, mientras que el otro usaba una cuchara como un arma, pero en lo demás eran iguales si no fueran por su tamaño.

—Eso… eso me sorprende, pero no son recuerdos vagos —dice Zoroark al escuchar tal relato pero este negó.

—No… no son recuerdos vagos, yo nunca he vivido esas batallas, por eso digo que son extraños —Mewtwo parecía más confundido que sus compañeros, el hecho de que se vio a sí mismo en dos batallas hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

—Qué otra cosa podría haber sido —dice Lucario con una mano en su mentón.

—No lo sé, pero tal vez estos sueños me quieran decir algo —dice Mewtwo poniéndose el cinturón

—¿Decirte algo? Algo como que —dice Zoroark mientras trataba de pensar en alguna posibilidad.

—No lo sé, pero, siento que algo pasara durante estos meses —dice observando por la ventana.

* * *

Mientras fuera de la habitación una chica estaba escuchando cada detalle de la conversación apretando los dientes y los puños fuertemente, era Yuno que parecía preocupada. «Maldición, es imposible que él sea… pero está mostrando las señales, si él resulta ser… solamente tendría que encontrar a los otros dos… pero antes debo ocultar esta piedra y rápido.» Piensa mientras toma con fuerza una piedra que parecía brillar antes de retirarse que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero choco con alguien mientras caminaba.

—Disculpe, ¿entrenadora? —dice confundida al verla en ese lugar de la cabaña.

—No te preocupes Ruby, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos así que no sabía por dónde venía —dice Yuno retirándose rápidamente.

—Entiendo, espere, después yo quisiera hablar con usted —dice Ruby haciendo que Yuno detuviera el paso.

—Está bien, hablaremos después de que terminen de entrenar —dice retomando el paso.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación continua los tres pokémon seguían hablando. Mewtwo les había explicado el asunto del porque comenzarían su nuevo entrenamiento usando armas, pero Lucario y Zoroark se miraban confundidos ante eso, nunca en sus vidas habían escuchado algo como un pokémon manejando un arma, pero aun así sintieron curiosidad por la propuesta.

—Déjenme ver si entendí, manejar armas cortantes para mejorar nuestro rendimiento de ataque —dice Zoroark analizando todo lo que Mewtwo explico.

—Lo admito, suena bastante interesante la propuesta que nos dio Yuno aunque, ella está completamente segura de que esto funcionara para nuestro beneficio —dice Lucario dudando un poco de las palabras de Yuno.

—Lo sé, suena algo loco pero, pienso que valdría la pena intentarlo —dice Mewtwo mientras pone un puño en el corazón.

—Tienes razón, aunque se nos haga difícil la situación, podremos superarlo ¿no? —dice Zoroark con los ánimos por las nubes―. Así que estoy contigo Mewtwo —dice dándole unas palmadas a su espalda.

—Lo admito, supongo que no hará daño aprender algo nuevo, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, tendremos nuevos retos a partir de hoy —dice Lucario dando a entender que también está de acuerdo.

—Chicos —entra Ruby a la habitación haciendo que Mewtwo desviara la mirada cosa que Zoroark y Lucario notaron perfectamente—. Ya está listo el desayuno, si quieren claro.

—Está bien, vamos enseguida —dice Lucario saliendo de la habitación junto con Zoroark―. ¿Mewtwo, vienes?

—No gracias, me quedare aquí, no tengo hambre —dice mientras observa por la ventana.

—Claro, nos vemos luego entonces —dice retirándose junto a su compañero pero Ruby se quedó y entra a la habitación.

—En esta habitación hay una buena vista, se puede observar el monte desde aquí —dice mientras se asoma por lo ventana.

—Si… aunque, admito que extraño la vista de la mansión —dice Mewtwo recordando cuando todos estaban en la mansión hace unas semanas.

—Sabes… después de entrenar voy a hablar con la entrenadora —dice dejándolo sorprendido.

—Y porque quieres hablar con ella —dice haciendo que ella suspirara profundo.

—Necesito pedirle algo, y… piensas entrenar hoy —dice haciendo que este asintiera—. Oye la entrenadora fue a hablar contigo anoche —dice y nuevamente Mewtwo asintió—. Y, ¿Qué te dijo?

Ese momento fue incomodo, ya que Mewtwo recordó cada palabra dicho por Yuno pero las últimas palabras fueron las que se quedaron muy apegadas a sus pensamientos recordándolas a cada momento desviando la mirada nuevamente.

—Nada en especial, solo que necesito mejorar —dice observando los árboles que cubrían el profundo bosque.

—Entiendo, pregunto por qué… ayer parecías nervioso —dice causando que se sobresaltara.

—Nervioso, pues… no lo se fue algo repentino, era la primera vez que me sentía así —dice recordando la extraña sensación que sintió cuando se le acerco a ella.

—Entiendo, además gracias por acompañarme a mi cuarto anoche —dice observando por la ventana un nido de Fletchling que esperaban a comenzar el vuelo.

—No me des las gracias, solo estaba cerca del lugar —dice a punto de retirarse.

—¡Espera! Mewtwo, prométeme que no saldrás herido hoy —dice tomando su mano evitando que siguiera el paso.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar lo mismo de ayer —dice tomando su mano sin darse cuenta de que eran observados.

—Interrumpo algo —dice una chica rubia, alta y con traje ajustado.

—No interrumpes nada, por qué lo preguntas —dice confundido pero la rubia señalo sus manos, entonces ambos entendieron lo que quiso decir mirando sus manos separándose rápidamente—. ¡Samus! No me digas que piensas lo que creo que estás pensando.

—Y en que estoy pensando, solo están tomados de las manos, a no ser que para ti signifique otra cosa —dice Samus mirándolo de manera burlona—. Además ustedes dos son amigos o no.

—Solo somos amigos —dice desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza causando que Samus tratara de evitar la risa.

—¿Enserio? no se nota —dice con sarcasmo haciendo que empezara a perder la paciencia pero alguien llego.

—Oye soldadita, por qué no dejas en paz al chico —dice un hombre alto vestido de militar tocando uno de sus hombros.

—Snake… —dice Samus sorprendida ante la actitud de Snake.

—Además es hora de que vayamos al bosque a entrenar, a no ser que quieras correr durante cinco horas sin parar otra vez —dice Snake recordando el primer día donde Samus como castigo tubo que correr durante cinco horas.

—No quiero que me lo recuerdes —dice con un aura depresiva estilo anime—. Además hoy veremos quien rompe más blancos primero, así que pienso ganarte.

—Eso lo veremos tontuela —dice retirándose, mientras es seguido por Samus enojada por lo último.

—No me llames así —salió persiguiéndolo, dejando a ambos con una gota estilo anime mientras se escuchó un "me vale" y luego uno golpes dando a entender que Samus empujo a Snake por las escaleras.

—Pobre… no podrá sentarse por lo menos un mes —dice Mewtwo asomándose frente a la escalera.

—Mewtwo se hace tarde, debemos ir a entrenar —dice bajando las escaleras mientras Mewtwo la sigue rodeando el cuerpo de Snake que se encontraba inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque Amber se encontraba acompañada por un hombre que vestía una sudadera de color blanco, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Su piel era extremadamente blanca no poseía parpados su cabello era largo de color negro sus dientes estaban expuestos, no poseía labios.

—Ya entiendes lo que tienes que hacer —dice Amber pero el no contesto—. Y la quiero con vida

—… Y que ganaría a cambio —dice el extraño, su voz era escalofriante pero parece que a Amber no parece afectarle

—Esta bolsa llena de rubias de aúrea, cuestan quinientos dólares cada una —dice lanzándole la bolsa—. Recuerda, la quiero con vida, te estaré observando.

—A sus órdenes —dice riendo de manera escalofriante.

—Y también, ves que estos tipos se interponen mátalos de la manera más dolorosa posible —dice mostrándole una foto de tres pokémon.

―Después de tanto tiempo, tendré por fin sangra fresca —dice sacando un cuchillo del bolsillo de su sudadera.

* * *

Volviendo a la cabaña, al parecer el entrenamiento era más duro que el de los días anteriores, todos estaban saltando árbol por árbol usando el extraño equipo de maniobras tridimensional en el caso de los que tenían apariencia humana, mientras que los pokémon usaban sus poderes contra los blancos que estaban a su alrededor en el caso de Pikachu, Pichu o los pokémon de Red, mientras que los demás usaban las armas que estaban en una mesa.

Mientras en otro lado del bosque los que se encontraban con Yuno competían a quien destruía más blancos mientras algunos entrenaban en sus ataques.

—¡Listo Roy! —dice Marth empuñando su espada.

—Pues claro principito —dice también empuñando su espada, corriendo directamente hacia él.

—No me llames principito —dice bloqueando su ataque con su espada para luego devolver el ataque.

—Puedo llamarte como quiero —dice atacando directamente a Marth pero alguien se interpuso—. Ike se nota que estas mejorando.

—¿Enserio? No es para tanto —dice ruborizado—. Además ustedes pueden ser mejores que yo.

—Vaya Ike, últimamente te has puesto… como decirlo… blando —dice en una pose pensativa.

—creo que es tu imaginación, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre —dijo pero ellos no estaban convencidos del todo.

—Si tú lo dices —dicen ambos.

* * *

Mientras en la cabaña Yuno estaba encontrando un lugar seguro para esconder la piedra que poseía en su poder, ninguno de los smashers conocían su existencia y menos su función, ella necesitaba ocultarlo de cualquier forma aunque tuviera que arrebatar vidas para conseguirlo, finalmente su nerviosismo se calmó al entrar a uno de los cuartos donde vio un collar con una gema roja, ese era el collar perteneciente a Mewtwo, en ese momento observo la piedra que tenía en sus manos.

—No… debe haber otra forma —se dijo a si misma—. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto pero… no hay otra opción, este será el escondite de esta piedra —dice usando un poder desconocido para fusionar ambas piedras pero siguió con su apariencia originar—. Lo siento pero… ya no puedo con este castigo —dice retirándose.

De vuelta en el bosque los pokémon se encontraban nuevamente en el lago del primer día era un lugar muy amplio así que no tenían complicación alguna

—¡Tres blancos a la izquierda! —grita Talonflame mientras volaba haciendo que tres pokémon lanzaran shurikens a dicha dirección—. Tres en el centro, lo hiciste bien Zoroark.

—Tengo buena puntería —dice saltando de una rama a otra.

—¡Ahora Sylveon, usa fuerza lunar! —dice Noivern haciendo que Sylveon saliera disparada saltando desde un árbol cercano.

—Entendido —Sylveon salta apareciendo una luna de la nada apareciendo un aura blanca a su alrededor.

—Chicos… creo que esto nos va a doler —dice Lucario aterrizando en una rama.

—¡Shina usa tu habilidad ilusión! —dice Talonflame haciendo que la mencionada se transformara en un Tyranitar y cargando un ataque.

—Sí, definitivamente estamos muertos —dice Lucario aun en la rama.

—Aun no —dice Zoroark usando ilusión haciendo que los árboles se retorcieran creando un escudo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunto Lucario sorprendido.

—Años de práctica —dice rascándose la nariz—. Ahora podemos rodear y seguir el camino.

Después de mencionar aquellas palabras los tres rodearon al Tyranitar y así lograr sobrepasar a Sylveon quien uso fuerza lunar, cosa que bajo un poco sus defensas y unas heridas leves.

—Ya pasamos la parte difícil, ahora viene la hadita —dice Mewtwo lanzando tres shurikens.

—Con eso planean vencerme —dice levantando sus lazos que brillaban haciendo que las shurikens se voltearan y se dirigieran hacia Mewtwo logrando esquivarlos. «Ahora que me doy cuenta, no necesitan a su entrenadora para saber qué hacer, ellos saben qué decisión tomar desde el comienzo.» Piensa mientras aterriza en una rama.

—Estas bien Mewtwo —dice Lucario saltando hacia la misma rama en donde estaba Mewtwo, este no hizo nada más que asentir—. no sabía que podía usar sus lazos para contraatacar.

—Ni yo… —dice observando a Sylveon.

—Creo que Sylveon no es un pokémon fácil de vencer —dice Zoroark también observándola.

* * *

Mientras en el lago Fuyuka, Pancham y Ruby estaban esperando que los demás regresaran Ruby parecía desanimada, al no poder entrenar con los demás no hacía nada más que suspirar hasta que observo algo en el profundo bosque cosa que le dio curiosidad y decidió ir tras él. Mientras Fuyuka estaba curando las heridas de Pancham tras perder en un combate contra Mewtwo mientras estaba a regañadientes.

—Pancham podrías quedarte quieto, no puedo curar el resto de tus heridas —dice Fuyuka molesta.

—Cómo quieres que me quede quieto, mira, Mewtwo de dio una paliza, argh no lo soporto, desearía hacerme más fuerte y evolucionar —dice al fin quedándose inmóvil.

—¿Evolucionar? Pancham eso lleva tiempo aun no estás listo —dice acariciando su cabeza.

—Pues… quisiera estar listo —dice con un tono infantil.

—Tu nunca cambiaras —dice sonriéndole—. Un segundo… donde esta Ruby.

—No lo sé… creí que estaba a tu lado —dice mirando por todas las direcciones.

—Tú lo dijiste, estaba a mi lado —dice levantándose—. No habrá ido a ver a los demás.

—Por qué no vamos allá para averiguarlo —dice poniéndose de pie junto a Fuyuka.

* * *

Mientras Ruby seguía al extraño, este parecía correr así que ella acelero la marcha para alanzarlo sin éxito, ya que el extraño había desaparecido de la nada, esta se vio confundida, intento regresar pero no recordaba en qué dirección estaba el lago, se maldijo a sí misma, tragando saliva, estaba asustada hasta que sintió una presencia maligna acercándose.

—Hola… —no recibió respuesta alguna esto hizo que no se quedara tranquila—. Hay alguien ahí… —nuevamente sin respuesta sintió que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse—. Chicos, esto dejo de ser gracioso, salgan de donde estén —dice nerviosa, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta hasta que escucho una risa malévola y a la vez psicópata.

—Señorita… que haces en un lugar como este —dice un extraño haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Esto, estoy perdida estaba en un lago y vi a un sujeto extraño y decidí seguirlo pero lo perdí de vista —dice sin mantener baja la guardia ya que sentía que el emitía un aura no tan agradable.

—Ya veo… así que te perdiste —dice mientras toma una rama que estaba en el suelo alarmándola—. Pero no te preocupes puedo llevarte a un lugar mejor.

—Qué piensa hacer —dice alejándose pero el extraño fue más rápido y ya la tenía sujeta para que no escapara—. Maldito suéltame

—GO TO SLEEP —dice susurrando antes de golpearla en la nuca causando que desmayándose

—Bien hecho, y justo como la quería —dice Amber apareciendo desde las sombras de los arboles—. Puedes quedarte con la recompensa, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer con ella, Prímido necesito que la cargues, disfruta de tu recompensa.

* * *

Mientras todo eso sucedía los pokémon aun trataban de derrotar a Sylveon pero se le unió Noivern haciendo la cosa más difícil para Mewtwo y los demás, mientras Talonflame los observaba notando un gran cambio comparado con el primer día.

—Chicos muévanse, traten de crear una estrategia —dice observándolos—. Si esto fuera una misión real ellos ya los habrían matado.

En ese momento Zoroark se quedó helado recordando un fragmento de su vida que juro nunca recordar, el recordó ver un cuerpo con sangre. «Por qué recuerdo eso en un momento como este.» Piensa sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Cuidado Zoroark —dice Lucario haciendo que reaccionara pero este no aterrizo en una rama sino que cayó al suelo―. Te sientes bien.

—Estoy bien, adelántense los alcanzare luego —dice levantándose del suelo.

—Claro, Zoroark ten cuidado —dice Lucario obedeciendo.

Zoroark sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho, al verlo se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida, pero este se recostó en el tronco de un árbol.

—Por qué justo ahora —se dijo a sí mismo—. Fue el peor momento para recordar eso, maldición este lugar me recuerda mucho a ese día… —dice hasta que noto que un pokémon que le pareció familiar seguía a un extraño—. ¿Ruby? que hace ella aquí, y quien es ese tipo… —dice observando detenidamente al extraño trataba de memorizar sus rasgos—. ¿Qué está haciendo? —abre los ojos sorprendido ante tal escena el extraño había golpeado a Ruby en la nuca—. Maldición no puedo luchar con el brazo herido, debo decirle a Mewtwo, un segundo ¡Amber! Ella está detrás de esto maldita… —dijo con ganas de insultar pero recordó que si lo descubría estaba cavando su propia tumba, así que se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Mientras que esperaban que Zoroark regresara, se encontraban en un descanso pero igualmente estaban preocupados por el, hasta que observaron llegar a dos pokémon uno de ellos alarmado.

—Qué te pasa Fuyuka, te vez alterada —dice Noivern observando que su respiración estaba agitada.

—Chicos han visto a Ruby —dice normalizando su respiración.

—No, pensamos que estaba contigo —dice Lucario notando que el aura de Zoroark se acercaba.

—Pero, pensé que estaba con ustedes —esta vez fue Pancham quien tomó la palabra.

—¡Oigan! —Zoroark se acercaba rápidamente, los demás sintieron que su respiración estaba agitada—. chicos… Ruby… Ruby…

—Ruby… que paso con ella, sabes donde esta —dice Mewtwo mirándolo fijamente notando que este tenía una herida en su brazo.

—Fue… raptada por Amber —dice Zoroark tomando su brazo herido, notando que estaba sangrando, en ese momento todos estaban sorprendidos, Mewtwo se sentía furioso utilizo bola sombra para golpear un árbol causando que este cayera al suelo—. Pero no lo hizo sola, alguien la ayudo.

—Puedes decirnos como era —dice Talonflame notando que el ambiente se puso tenso con solo mencionar ese nombre.

—Pues… tenía la piel blanca, tenía una sudadera de color blanco, sus ojos… parecía que no tenían parpados —eso fue suficiente para que Mewtwo se pusiera completamente nervioso, mirando fijamente a Zoroark.

—Su boca, no tenía labios verdad —dice nervioso, Zoroark asintió.

—Sabes quién es el verdad —dijo asiendo que todos lo observaran.

—Parece que esa famosa leyenda urbana resulta ser cierta —dice observando el profundo bosque.

—¿Leyenda urbana?

—Sí, existe una leyenda urbana que cuenta que un chico que tenía una vida normal después de una serie de acontecimientos, se convirtió en un asesino en serie, su nombre era: Jeff The Killer —dice causando que todos sintieran un escalofrió recorriendo sus cuerpos—. Yo nunca creí en esa historia, pero parece que la realidad supero a la ficción.

—Debemos contárselo a Yuno, ella sabrá que hacer —dice Gogoat comenzando el trote—. Aparte ya está anocheciendo debemos regresar.

—Oye Gogoat, ¿por qué siempre debemos volver cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse? —pregunta Lucario recordando los días anteriores.

—No lo sé, ella nos dijo que cuando anochezca debemos volver lo más rápido posible —dijo dando a entender que ni ellos tenían una respuesta exacta.

* * *

Al regresar a la cabaña, todos los pokémon fueron directamente hacia Yuno y Master Hand contándoles toda la historia, Master Hand inmediatamente se sintió preocupado al recordar los incidentes pasados, mientras que Yuno no demostraba emoción alguna, pero por dentro igualmente se sentía preocupada debido a que sabía que en realidad la buscaban a ella.

Después cuando todos estaban reunidos también se les conto la situación algunos se sintieron preocupados al instante, mientras que otros simplemente no mostraron emoción alguna.

—Ahora que haremos —dijo Mario cruzado de brazos.

—No sé ustedes pero no pienso quedarme parado como si nada mientras perdemos a uno de los nuestros —dice Link.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el elfo —dice Snake—. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esa mocosa haga lo que quiera.

—No me llames elfo —dice serio.

—Sé que ustedes quieren ir y luchar pero, nos quedaremos aquí —dice Yuno volteándose causando el enojo de algunos, en especial a Mewtwo.

—¡Acaso piensas quedarte aquí y no hacer nada! —dice enojado haciendo que se volteara—. Crees que quedándose la solución caerá del cielo, tal vez mañana ya sea tarde, yo iré quieras o no.

—Tienes un plan —dice mirándolo fríamente pero este no contesto—. Lo sabía, si sales, la muerte está a unos pasos de distancia, si ese "asesino" está en el bosque no dudara en matarte.

—Aun así voy a ir, se lo suficiente para defenderme —dice mirándola fijamente haciendo que se sorprendiera aunque no lo mostro físicamente.

—El asunto no es si sabes defenderte o no —nuevamente tomo la palabra sorprendiéndolo—, si crees que puedes ir hazlo, pero iras solo, no permitiré que por tus impulsos se pierdan vidas —después de aquellas palabras se retira de la habitación.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Mewtwo? —dice Samus mirándolo seriamente.

—Aun así iré, no dejare que pase eso nuevamente —dijo recordando el momento en el que Mew fue asesinada.

—Iras sabiendo que la muerte está afuera, eres muy temerario —dice mientras toma un vaso con agua, sin darse cuenta de que Mewtwo ya se había ido—. ¿Y donde esta Mewtwo?

—Ya se fue —dice Lucario.

—Escucho lo que le dije —dice pero este negó con la cabeza—. Bueno él es así, siempre ignora lo que dice su hermana mayor.

—¿Hermana mayor? —dice Zoroark confundido.

—Samus es la mayor de las chicas, ella se autoproclamo la "hermana mayor" de todos —Lucario remarca las palabras hermana mayor con sus dedos.

—Solo espero que ambos estén bien —dice observando por una ventana «Mewtwo, trata de que no se vuelva personal.»

* * *

Mientras en una misteriosa casa en lo profundo del bosque, en una de las habitaciones la oscuridad estaba más que presente, Ruby estaba en la habitación aun inconsciente, sus manos estaban atados y habían unas criaturas a su alrededor. «¿Dónde, donde estoy, porque me duele la cabeza?» Dice en sus pensamientos mientras abre lentamente los ojos pero su visión estaba borrosa.

—Al fin despiertas —dice Amber entrando a la habitación.

«¿Quién es ella?» Piensa mientras la observa detenidamente.

—Ya me estaba aburriendo, mi nombre es Amber —dice sentándose en una silla—. Y tu nombre…

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia —dice mirándola con desconfianza.

—Oh… ¿entonces no te importaría que le pasara algo a Mewtwo, o sí? después de todo él es muy importante para ti —la miro fijamente mostrando una daga que aun tenían rastros de sangre.

—No te atreverías —dice mirándola desafiante.

—Vamos, ya lo intente una vez, pero su querida madre se interpuso y… murió —dice acercando su daga hacia el rostro de Ruby—. Pero ya no hay nadie que pueda salvar su pellejo esta vez, además obviamente va a venir a salvarte.

—¿Y qué te hace confiar que lo mataras esta vez? Mewtwo se ha hecho muy fuerte los últimos días —dice aun mirándola desafiante.

—Sabes que, no importa cuánto entrenen yo siempre seré más fuerte, y sabes por qué, porque gracias a esta piedra mis nuevos poderes van ganando fuerza cada día así que te recomiendo no confiarte demasiado —dice mostrando un collar con una piedra de color negro.

—Aun así, sabes que Mewtwo solo quiere que pagues por todo lo que hiciste —dice mirándola esta vez con odio.

—Eso lo veremos —esta vez era Amber quien miraba desafiante, nuevamente se sentó en la silla.

* * *

Mientras en el bosque Mewtwo saltaba árbol por árbol, su respiración estaba agitada pero sentía que era observado así que a cada momento se encontraba alerta en caso de algún ataque hasta que se detuvo, y logro esquivar un cuchillo proveniente del profundo bosque

—¡Quien está ahí! —grita observando el bosque.

—Al fin, sangre fresca —dice riendo de manera sicótica saliendo de entre los árboles.

—Así que tú eres Jeff —dice mirándolo fijamente mientras lentamente su mano se dirigía hacia su cinturón sacando un shuriken lentamente—. Eres más feo de lo que pensé.

—Te pareces a la joven de hace un rato —dice recogiendo su cuchillo dejando a Mewtwo sorprendido.

—Tu… sabes dónde está, a donde se la llevaron —dice molesto pero él no hizo nada más que reír sádicamente.

—Quieres que te lo diga, lo único que diré es que ella está en una casa no muy lejana de aquí pero si quieres seguir, tendrás que quitarme mi cuchillo y apuntarme con él, si fallas en el desafío GO… TO… SLEEP…

**Continuara…**


	11. Rescate y nuevas sensaciones

**Capítulo 11: Rescate y nuevas sensaciones. **

En algún lugar del profundo bosque, mientras Mewtwo se dirigía a rescatar a Ruby quien había sido raptada por Amber con la ayuda de un asesino en serie llamado Jeff, pero un desconocido se interpuso en su camino, resulta ser Jeff The Killer quien intento atacarlo sin éxito.

—Si quieres seguir tu camino, debes quitarme el cuchillo —dice riendo sádicamente.

«Lo último que me faltaba.» No pienso perder el tiempo que me queda en esto —dijo negándose.

—Entonces —dice mientras saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo—. ¡GO TO SLEEP! —dice dirigiéndose hacia Mewtwo para cortar su cuello pero este bloqueo el ataque rápidamente—. ¿Cómo?

—No subestimes a un pokémon —dice desviando la cuchilla—, y menos si es un legendario.

—¡Quien no debe subestimar eres tú! —mientras nuevamente utiliza el cuchillo dejándole un corte leve en el rostro.

—¡Maldición! —dice tomando su rostro con su mano notando que estaba sangrando—. si serás —no termino la frase porque Jeff lo había tomado del cuello.

—Me pregunto cómo te verás cuanto haga una sonrisa en tu rostro —dijo acercando el cuchillo hacia la boca de Mewtwo dándole a entender que le haría la misma herida que él tenía en el rostro, aunque recordó una técnica que había aprendido el mismo día.

* * *

_En el bosque, mientras algunos entrenaban Mewtwo trataba de aprender el taijutsu ―defensa personal sin armas―, Talonflame y Shina le estarían enseñando._

—_Ya sabes que hacer Mewtwo —dijo mirándolo fijamente—, debes usar la daga de madera mientras Shina debe usar un golpe para quitártela._

—_Espero que estés listo, basura —dice tomando posición mirándolo fríamente._

—_Claro —después de eso comienza a correr rápidamente hacia ella, pero de un segundo a otro ella lo lanzo al suelo con una patada tomando desviando su brazo hacia su cuello._

—_Tus reacciones son muy lentas, basura —dice quitándole la daga—, no puedo creer que el destino de los universos dependa en alguien como tú._

—_Te encuentras bien —dice Talonflame acercándose._

* * *

—_A_caso el miedo te dejo sin palabras —dice aun tomando del cuello a Mewtwo que sentía que se le acababa el aire, debía pensar rápido.

«¿Por qué todo se volvió lento? Acaso… no… aun no debo…» Pensó e instantáneamente tomo un cuchillo que estaba en su cinturón y lo inserto en su brazo zafándose de su agarre recuperando el aire perdido, para después hacer el mismo movimiento que había hecho Shina, movimiento que recordaba perfectamente.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dice Jeff en el suelo buscando las cuchillas que se encontraban en el suelo pero no encontró ninguna, hasta darse cuenta que Mewtwo tenía una de ellas en su poder «maldición», pensó mirando a su alrededor pero Mewtwo apunto el cuchillo hacia su cuello.

—Perdiste —dice algo enojado, mirándolo fijamente—, ahora dime a donde se la llevaron.

—Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría —lo mira desafiante, pero a Mewtwo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Así que no lo dirás —dice mirándolo fijamente, pero este negó con la cabeza—, entonces, no te preocuparía que cortara tu cuello lentamente.

—¿Y qué ganarías con eso? No sabrías en donde está su raptora, aun así saldrías perdiendo —dijo aun con su mirada desafiante causando que Mewtwo se sobresaltara, sabía que Jeff tenía razón, no ganaría nada con matarlo.

—Sé que no gano nada con matarte, lo único que quiero es saber hacia dónde se la llevaron —dice desviando la mirada por un momento, después volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Jeff quien aún estaba en el suelo.

—Entonces te lo diré —dice quitándole la cuchilla—, aunque, primero jura que esto nunca paso, y que nunca viste a Jeff the killer —lo miro fijamente, entonces asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces a donde se la llevo Amber —dijo en ese entonces Jeff apunto con su dedo, a una dirección donde se podía ver una cabaña en mal estado—. Ese es el lugar

—Si… ahí es donde la tiene, también ella tiene unos monstruos vigilando el lugar, son muy astutos así que, lo mejor que pudiste hacer es venir armado— mientras se dirigía al profundo bosque—. Oye… sabes en cierto aspecto te pareces a mí, estoy en busca de alguien, lo único que sé es que no está lejos de aquí

—Entonces te volveré a ver —lo miro de reojo.

—Cuando el destino lo diga, y quizás terminemos nuestra pelea pendiente —desapareció entre los árboles.

Luego un silencio espectral, Mewtwo tenía la mirada fija en aquella dirección, aunque nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia la cabaña que el asesino le había señalado, no hizo nada más que apretar los puños y los dientes, solamente volvió a dirigir el paso hacia la cabaña donde tenían a su amiga.

—Amber, si llego a verte… —se dijo a si mismo mientras retomaba el paso hacia ese lugar.

* * *

Mientras en la cabaña, Amber aún estaba en la silla, parecía no haber cambiado de posición, Ruby aún seguía atada alrededor de ella seguían los monstruos pero, esta vez la miraban con lujuria, lo que causo que esta se pusiera completamente nerviosa, sin mencionar que el miedo la consumía poco a poco un minuto para ella era una eternidad.

—Aun te reúsas a decir tu nombre —Amber tomo la palabra haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Mi nombre no es de importancia —contesto ocultando su nerviosismo.

—¿Sabes que Mewtwo en este momento está en tu búsqueda, o sí? —dijo observándola detenidamente causando que ella desviara la mirada.

—¿Pero… tu… que quieres de mí, que ganarías conmigo? —dice levantando la mirada, la miraba de manera desafiante, pero Amber no demostró reacción alguna.

—Lo que busco es vengar a mi padre, Mewtwo fue quien lo mato, planeo quitarle todo lo que tiene, además él se preocupa mucho por ti, tu eres su única familia —dijo mirándola enojada, causando que ella volviera a sobresaltarse.

—Vamos, para empezar fue tu padre quien sepulto a Mewtwo en el infierno que tuvo que soportar todos los meses en el que estuvo en el laboratorio, el mismo cavo su propia tumba, no me extraña, su hija está siguiendo perfectamente sus pasos —esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia.

—No vuelvas a hablar de mi padre de esa forma —enojada la tomo del cuello, no con buenas intenciones, pero recordó que la necesitaba con vida, así que la soltó—. Agradece que te necesito viva, escoria.

—¿Por qué? Que ganarías tu conmigo —dice mirándola con seriedad.

—No te hagas la tonta, se exactamente que lo que sientes por Mewtwo es algo más que amistad —la miraba fijamente.

—¿No sé de qué me habla? —dice desviando la mirada.

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero —la miro desafiante—. Cambiando de tema, sabes porque cuando Mewtwo hirió mi ojo tenía una forma diferente

—¿Forma diferente, a que te refieres? —fingió confusión para ganar algo de tiempo.

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente, esa forma era muy parecida a él, solo que más alto y sus ojos eran azules—nuevamente la miro fijamente antes de sentarse en la silla.

«Diablos, no tengo otra opción, necesito ganar tiempo.» Pensó desesperadamente —Esa fue su forma mega, yo también puedo cambiar de forma —dijo nuevamente desviando la mirada.

—Así que es eso, si tú también puedes transformarte ¿Por qué no te defendiste antes? —Observo un arma electrizante, antes de sonreír—. Acaso tú eres débil.

—No soy débil, no como tú, no eres capaz de atacar a Mewtwo directamente, en vez de eso secuestras a alguien, y con ayuda —levanta la mirada observándola fijamente.

—Con que así quieres las cosas, pues… —usa el arma de electroshock contra Ruby electrocutándola, solamente se ilumino la habitación y se escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de ella. Cuando Amber retiro el arma de su piel, dejándole una quemadura—. Quien es el débil ahora.

—Miserable… —dice con enojo y en solo milésimas cambio de forma, pero volvió a su forma original todo paso tan rápido que solo Amber pudo verlo con claridad.

—Vaya, así que te transformas cuanto te enojas —dijo antes de reír de manera malévola, nuevamente acercando el arma―. Entonces… prepárate porque esto será divertido, por lo menos para mí.

—No lo hagas… —dijo asustada pero Amber hizo caso omiso y nuevamente uso el arma de electroshock, nuevamente se ilumino la habitación y se volvió a escuchar un grito de dolor, cuando se le retiro el arma tenía una quemadura más grande que la primera—. Maldita… —enojada un aura azul la rodeo como si fuera a evolucionar cambiando de forma, uso sus poderes psíquicos para destruir el arma y lanzo la silla hacia los monstruos que la observaban con miedo.

—Suficiente —la miro seria, Ruby se dio cuenta que estaba atada así que se tranquilizó, volviendo a su forma original cansada. Así estuvieron media hora hasta que uno de los Primido irrumpió en la habitación.

—Capitana… —entra en la habitación un Primido.

—¿Qué quieres, no vez que estoy ocupada? —enojada se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Esto… un intruso acaba de entrar —esto causo que, la mirada de la cautiva se iluminara.

«Debe ser Mewtwo.» Pensó ella con alguna esperanza, pero por el momento debía preocuparse de los monstros que no la miraban de manera agradable.

—Está bien ya voy… —antes de retirarse uno de sus monstros la interrumpió en su salida.

—Capitana, que hacemos con ella —dijo mirando al pokémon cautivo.

Amber dirigió su mirada hacia Ruby cosa que causo que el miedo recorriera su cuerpo —Hagan lo que quiera con ella, ya no es mi problema.

Después se retiró dejando la puerta abierta, las extrañas criaturas miraban fijamente a su cautiva causando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, con sus manos atadas no sabía qué hacer, incluso no podía explicarse el porqué de su reacción los minutos previos, se suponía que solamente cambiaria de forma cuando estaba presente alguien de mucha confianza, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso.

—Vaya vaya, con que este es el pokémon del que la capitana nos habló —dice uno de ellos con una mirada lujuriosa.

—Q-Que van a hacerme —con una voz nerviosa, ella sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

—No te haremos nada, solo jugaremos un poco… con tu cuerpo —con una mirada siniestra se acercaban poco a poco a ella.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —grito dando una patada en la entrepierna a uno de ellos.

—Maldita seas, no seremos nada suaves contigo —dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara causando que escupiera un poco de sangre.

—Enséñele quien manda —dijo uno de ellos.

—¡No lo haga, suéltame, no me haga nada, Mewtwo! —grita con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo en llanto.

—Ya deja de gritar —dijo enfurecido tratando de abrir sus piernas.

Mientras en el pasillo muy cerca de allí estaba Mewtwo buscándola había escuchado sus gritos de ayuda

—¡Ruby! —Grito con tal de que se escuchara hasta que recibió respuesta por parte de ella—. Ahí está —dice mirando una puerta que estaba abierta, no dudo en dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella.

Al entrar se encontró con una escena alarmante, uno de los monstruos aun intentaba abrir las piernas de Ruby, el comprendió sus intenciones, enfurecido se interpuso entre ambos y lo golpeó fuertemente

—Mewtwo… Al fin llegas —ella trato de evitar las lágrimas.

—Vine por ti… pero antes me encargare de estos idiotas —dirigió su mirada hacia quienes quisieron dañarla—. Lamentaran hasta el día de su nacimiento.

En ese momento sus dos manos se iluminaron con un aura oscura, uso el ataque bola sombra sobre ellos dejando fuera de combate a varios de ellos, después uso nuevamente el ataque pero con más poder hacia quien intento tocar a su amiga dañándolo de gravedad, después uso sus poderes para usar una cuerda que esta tirada en el suelo, atando a todos ellos sin la posibilidad de levantarse.

Así paso un pequeño silencio, hasta que dirigió a Ruby para desatarla y sacarla de allí lo antes posible.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias a ti —le sonrió de manera agradable.

—No te preocupes te sacare de aquí —dijo logrando desatar las cuerdas, pero se activó el sistema de seguridad—. Ven sujétate.

—¿Qué, que vas a hacer? —obedeció confundida

—No te preocupes, voy a usar teletransportación para salir de aquí —dijo sujetándola con fuerza teletransportandose antes de que llegaran.

—Ya se fueron… capitana —dijo uno de los prímidos que la acompañaban.

—Lo sabía… pero ya sé dónde encontrar a Shirai Yuno, si ese es su verdadero nombre —Amber se retira junto con los que la acompañaban—. Retirémonos de aquí, ya tengo lo que necesito.

* * *

En el bosque con Mewtwo y Ruby al usar teletransportación quedaron cerca de la cabaña, él se dio cuenta de que tenía heridas en su cuerpo, así que solamente la cargo y se dirigió rápidamente a la cabaña, donde algunos esperaban a su regreso.

Una vez que llegaron los primeros en recibirlo fueron los pokémon, después Samus quien fue en busca de Dr. Mario para curar las heridas de ambos, aunque Mewtwo solo tenía rasguños Ruby tenía heridas y quemaduras, así que tuvo que ser atendida con algunas bayas curativas y ataques curativos de los Chansey y Audinos para curar por completo sus heridas.

Mientras en la habitación de Ruby, ella y Mewtwo quien se negó a retirarse para cuidarla, por lo menos hasta quedarse dormida.

—¿Estás seguro de que te quedaras aquí? —pregunto, mientras estaba en su cama en posición fetal, Mewtwo no hizo nada más que asentir—. Sabes que no es necesario.

—Aunque no quieras me quedare aquí, no dejare que te pase de nuevo todo lo que tuviste que vivir hace unas horas —contesto apoyado en la pared mirándola fijamente.

—Mewtwo, no es tu culpa, no debes quedarte aquí si no quieres, no necesito que me cuides, recuerda que Dr. Mario dijo que mis heridas no tardaran en sanar —le sonríe dulcemente, pero Mewtwo desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

—No hago esto por obligación, lo hago porque quiero, aunque digas que no si necesitas que te cuiden —dirigió nuevamente su mirada en ella, pero poco a poco comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta—. Pero si no quieres que este aquí —dijo mientras posaba su mano en la puerta.

En ese momento Ruby se levantó de su cama y tomo la mano de Mewtwo evitando que siguiera el paso, este la miro sorprendido, no se imaginó que haría tal acción.

—Espera… yo… no quise decir eso. De hecho quiero que estés aquí… conmigo —comenzó a acercarse a Mewtwo abrazándolo fuertemente y se acurruco en su pecho—. Tu siempre estás conmigo, has estado conmigo desde que llegue, siempre me proteges. Pero yo nunca he podido darte algo a cambio, me siento inútil, soy muy débil —se detuvo un momento ya que sintió que unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Ruby… tú no eres inútil, tu siempre me apoyaste, si no fuera por ti tal vez hubiera perdido la cordura ese día —correspondió el abrazo recordando cuando estaba con Arceus en el viaje espiritual—. Ese día por primera vez me sentí débil, si no fuera por ti, quien sabe qué tontería hubiera hecho. Tal vez no seas fuerte, pero sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo —en ese momento ella dirigió su mirada hacia Mewtwo, tenía los ojos con lágrimas, pero comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta un punto donde estaban demasiado cerca.

Mewtwo confundido, no opuso resistencia alguna, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, uno podía sentir el calor del otro. Se quedaron en un silencio sintieron que el reloj que estaba en la habitación se detuvo, ambos se miraban confundidos, Ruby no dejaba de mirar los ojos amatista de Mewtwo, igualmente él no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos carmesí. El abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se inclinó y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, y Mewtwo se quedó en silencio antes de comenzar a hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su pulso se aceleró, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco, sus sentidos quedaron electrizados, no sabía si corresponder o alejarla. Permanecieron unidos durante unos segundos, el abrazo paso de ser cálido a incomodo, se separaron al sentir la falta de aire.

Se miraron mutuamente, Ruby parecía igual de confundida que Mewtwo. Solo se miraron unos segundos pero Mewtwo por alguna razón que desconocía se sintió atraído a ella. Tiro suavemente de Ruby y volvió a sellar su boca con la suya, deseoso por sentir sus labios nuevamente. El beso era tímido e inseguro, pero lo que ambos sentían era indescriptible, una tierna pasión que era innegable. Mewtwo no se había sentido tan vivo en toda su vida. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, y nuevamente se miraron mutuamente, la mente de ambos solo estaba presente un tornado de sorpresa y confusión.

—Mewtwo… —susurro mirándolo con sorpresa, intento llevar su mano hasta el rostro de Mewtwo pero este se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—O-Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar —tartamudeo mientras se acercó a la puerta decidido a irse de la habitación—. Hasta mañana y duerme bien —cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Fuera de la habitación, Mewtwo se apoyó suavemente en la puerta tocando su boca con una de sus manos, y lentamente iba cayendo al piso. El aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, en su mente había un centenar de sensaciones, pero aun no podía creer que se habían besado, pero lo que más lo confundió fue el hecho de que el segundo beso no fue dado por ella sino que fue el mismo quien la beso. Aparte cada vez que tenía esa imagen de ambos unidos causo que comenzara a sentir un ligero calor en su rostro, un momento ¿estaba sonrojado? Ese era un nuevo sentimiento para él, además comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor en el estómago.

«Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo —pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación—, tal vez solo estoy cansado, fueron muchas sorpresas por hoy, pero, por qué diablos hice eso ella es mi amiga, solo espero que nadie se entere de esto. Un segundo, en ese momento, ¡deje la puerta entre abierta! Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por casualidad nos hubiera visto y correr el chisme, solo espero que esto no llegue a oídos de Samus, me castraría en el acto ella es muy seria cuando se trata de eso.»

Y así siguió cuestionándose hasta llegar a la habitación, por suerte para él sus compañeros estaban dormidos, Mewtwo no hizo nada más que recostarse en su cama pero, aun tenía esa imagen en su mente, aparentemente esa imagen será muy difícil de quitar, solo se volteó mirando a la pared, aun cuestionando la acción de hace unos minutos.

«Si claro, hoy fue un beso ¿y luego qué? Caricias subidos de tono ¿luego qué? terminaríamos teniendo… relaciones —pensó enojado consigo mismo, solo en pensar que tal vez terminarían haciendo "eso" se ponía nervioso—. Por el amor de Arceus en que estoy pensando, mañana solo finge que lo de hoy nunca paso y listo asunto arreglado.»

Mientras en la habitación de Ruby esta estaba en posición fetal, también tenía muchas sensaciones en su mente no alejaba su mano de su boca recordando aquel momento.

«Por qué me siento así, o mejor dicho por qué hice eso, no era necesario.» En ese instante las palabras de Amber resonaron en su mente.

«Lo que sientes por Mewtwo es algo más que amistad»

«Tal vez Amber tiene razón, lo que siento por Mewtwo no es amistad sino… —se retractó inmediatamente—. No no no no no, lo que estoy sintiendo está mal, pero por qué me estoy sonrojando, por qué me duele el estómago. Solo necesito dormir… —cerro los ojos, y estuvo varios minutos así pero no pudo conciliar el sueño—. Por qué siempre lo tienen que hacer tan difícil.»

«Lo que estamos sintiendo está mal.» Pensaron Mewtwo y ella al mismo tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían levantado temprano pero para mala suerte de Mewtwo no había dormido en toda la noche, causando algo de preocupación en Lucario y Zoroark quienes lo miraban confundidos, ya que no estaban enterados de lo pasado en la noche, pero para Mewtwo era mejor así, pero él tenía la vista perdida, no escuchaba lo que sus amigos le decían.

—Mewtwo que te pasa, te vez horrible —Zoroark tomo la palabra pero el hizo caso omiso—, Mewtwo… Mewtwo me estas escuchando.

—Hola… tierra llamando a Mewtwo —Lucario intento llamar su atención moviendo rápidamente su mano frente a él logrando que este reaccionara.

—Q-Que pasa —dijo pero para sorpresa de ambos no sonaba molesto—. Saben que no dormí para nada anoche, solo necesito estar solo por un momento.

—Pero, ¿iras a entrenar hoy, no? —pregunto Zoroark y este se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No estoy en condiciones para entrenar hoy, tengo que aclarar mi mente —contesto retirándose—. Nos vemos en la noche.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, en realidad no sabían que decir, Mewtwo nunca mostraba ese tipo de conducta, apenas comió en el desayuno su mirada estaba perdida y solo ignoraba lo que le decían.

—Zoroark, yo creo que hay gato encerrado, literalmente —Lucario tomo la palabra rompiendo el silencio.

—A que te refieres —pregunto confundido tomando una pose pensativa.

—Mewtwo ha estado actuando extraño desde esta mañana, y por mera casualidad Ruby también ha actuado extraño, es mas en ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra, cosa que tú y yo sabemos que no es normal —Lucario se dirigió frente a Zoroark explicando los puntos que había notado.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón anoche no actuaban de esa manera, y ahora que lo mencionas, cuando Ruby nos saludó, Mewtwo desvió la mirada más de lo normal —tomo una pose pensativa—. Crees que algo paso anoche.

—No lo sé, pero si le preguntamos a ellos obviamente lo negaran, solo nos queda una salida —dijo tomando una pose justiciera—. ¡Tendremos que investigar!

—Eso suena bien pero, a quien le preguntamos —Zoroark entrelazo sus brazos con una gota en la sien.

—Le preguntaremos a todos los que tuvieron contacto con ambos, ya se, Samus debe saber algo.

—Entonces que esperamos, a buscar pistas —Zoroark comenzó a correr siendo seguido por Lucario.

**Continuara…**


	12. Solucion y proximo destino

**Capítulo 12: Solución y próximo destino **

—¡Que estamos esperando, a buscar pistas! —Zoroark sale corriendo siendo seguido por Lucario.

—¡No te apresures, espérame! —grita detrás de el—. Oye, rimero necesitamos un plan.

—Ya lo sé, pero primero hablaremos con Samus y después pensaremos en un plan.

* * *

Después de eso ambos fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba Samus quien estaba un poco amargada, pero prefería no hablar de ello, ambos pokémon le explicaron lo sucedido los minutos previos pero ella no hizo nada más que suspirar y "seguirles el juego", pero prefirieron hablar en otra habitación.

—Bueno, ya me tienen aquí ¿Qué quieren saber en primer lugar? —Samus de verdad no estaba muy de humor, causando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de ambos.

—¿Has notado algo extraño en Mewtwo en los últimos días? —Lucario fue quien tomó la palabra, ella no hizo nada más que bufar.

—Por dónde empezar; ayer por la mañana si no recuerdo mal cuando me dirigía al comedor, los escuche hablar —fue interrumpida por Zoroark.

—¿Con quién estaba hablando? —pregunto mirándola de reojo.

—Estaba hablando con… Ruby, no recuerdo mucho la conversación pero, recuerdo perfectamente que estaban tomados de la mano —contesto sin más que decir.

—¿Tomados de la mano? —preguntaron ambos.

—Sip, tomados de la mano y también comencé a molestarlo por eso, e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva —Samus no pudo evitar la risa—. Tenían que haberlo visto, nunca lo vi tan nervioso como ayer.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente, gracias por decirnos esto —Lucario se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—No hay de qué. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego —se retiró, esta vez su estado de ánimo había cambiado.

—Bueno, ya podemos hacernos alguna idea de lo que está pasando —Zoroark rompió el pequeño silencio—. Ahora que sigue.

—Necesitamos saber algo más… Dr. Mario debe saber algo del tema —se dirigió a la puerta y fue seguido por Zoroark.

—Oye, crees que él sabe algo —pregunto por el cual Lucario asintió.

Después de una pequeña caminata lograron llegar a la enfermería, hay fueron directamente hacia Dr. Mario para poder preguntarle algún cambio de estado de su amigo, Dr. Mario quien se encontraba atendiendo algunos heridos asintió un poco, les conto algunos detalles acerca de las heridas que tenía Ruby en su cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras afuera en al bosque Yuno estaba caminando tranquilamente observando los alrededores alejada de la cabaña, parecía preocupada por algo, siguió caminando hasta que pauso su paso a causa de que se topó con alguien quien nunca imagino ver frente a ella.

—Tabuu… —dijo sin ninguna sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aparentemente ya me conoces, estoy aquí por tu piedra de Chronos —Yuno frunció el ceño, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—¿Piedra de Chronos, no sé de qué me hablas? —fingió confusión.

—No te hagas la desentendida, sé muy bien que tú eres dueña de uno de los cuatro fragmentos, además sé muy bien quien eres en realidad —dijo causando que ella se sobresaltara.

—Yo… ya no soy dueña de ese fragmento. Además, se cuál es tu verdadera identidad Tabuu… si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre —lo miro fijamente, este no hizo nada más que acercarse lentamente.

—Entonces, a quien se lo diste, porque dices que Tabuu no es mi nombre —la miro confundido ante lo que le dijo.

—A quien se lo di… no te lo diré por su seguridad. Entonces no recuerdas ese día, hace cinco años cuando hubo una guerra y una bomba… —hizo una pausa evitando que esos recuerdos invadieran su mente—. No lo recuerdas.

—Yo… no recuerdo nada —dijo mirándola fríamente.

—Acaso ya no me recuerdas —lo miro sin emoción alguna pero en su interior estaba destrozada, él ya no recordaba ese maldito día.

—¿A qué punto quieres llegar? —pregunto con desconfianza.

—Yo… quiero recuperar lo que perdí, y no descansaré hasta recuperarlo —apretó el puño fuertemente.

—Entonces… esta lucha será dura, no les dejaremos las cosas fáciles —dijo antes de retirarse, pero Yuno dijo algo que detuvo su paso.

—Lo mismo digo. Nosotros no permitiremos que causen más daño de lo que ya hicieron —lo miro desafiante—. Además yo tengo mi fe en ellos.

—Entonces, sigue aferrándote a esa fe, nosotros no tenemos compasión de nadie —la miro fijamente retirándose definitivamente dejando un silencio.

* * *

Nuevamente en la cabaña, Lucario y Zoroark intentaron hablar con varios de sus compañeros, pero todos decían más o menos la misma historia, la única opción que tenían era preguntarle a Shina quien no era un pokémon fácil de hablar, además de su personalidad algo fría y ruda. Pero ella era la última opción que tenía así que, se dirigieron al bosque donde siempre entrenaban, en ese lugar la encontraron estaba posada en un árbol con la mirada de siempre.

—Oye… Shina —Zoroark le hablo con un poco de miedo.

—Que quieren —los miro fríamente.

—Pues… queríamos preguntarte algo —Lucario continúo igualmente con miedo.

—¿Es sobre su amigo, cierto?—siguió mirándolos fríamente y ambos se sobresaltaron, y continuamente asintieron.

—Sabes algo que no sepamos —dijo Zoroark causando que solo desviara la mirada por unos segundos.

—Vengan conmigo —se dirigió a una parte alejada donde no podían ser escuchados—. Escuchen… yo sé que paso anoche entre sus amigos.

—A te refieres, en realidad si paso algo anoche —Zoroark y Lucario quedaron sorprendidos.

—Si… se lo que paso anoche, pero lo mejor es que lo vean por ustedes mismos —sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor creando una ilusión recreando todo el momento.

Shina estaba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que vio una puerta entre abierta, la curiosidad la invadió y se asomó cuidadosamente para ver que ocurría, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que Ruby se había inclinado hacia Mewtwo, Shina noto inmediatamente que se trataba de un beso, se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron, después de unos segundos Mewtwo tiro suavemente de ella volviendo al beso de antes, Shina tuvo que irse antes de que notaran su presencia.

—Lo veo y no lo creo, debimos preguntarte desde un principio —dijo Zoroark con la boca literalmente abierta ante lo que vio.

—Eso es todo lo que se pero… me preocupa mucho Ruby. Al parecer esto le está afectando —dijo con preocupación cosa no muy común en ella.

—No es la única, Mewtwo también pareció afectarle, incluso se negó a entrenar —hizo una pausa—. Crees que ya sabes "eso".

—¿"Eso"? —confundido se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que quiso decir—. Ah, te refieres a… —Shina y Lucario le cubrieron la boca.

—Si "eso", y Mewtwo tendrá que decirnos una respuesta exacta le guste o no —replico Shina volviendo a su personalidad de siempre.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella —Lucario se cruzó los brazos.

—Entonces, tenemos que buscarlo —dijo el pokémon zorro por el cual los dos asintieron.

—Ustedes vayan por Mewtwo, yo iré a hablar con Ruby. Solo espero que reaccionen de buena forma. —Shina se retiró dejando a ambos solos por unos segundos hasta que también se retiraron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mewtwo estaba en un rincón de su habitación aun meditando de lo pasado esa noche, pero esta vez estaba analizando con más calma y dedicación a cada acción que hicieron ambos en ese momento.

—Tal vez, debo hablar con ella. Así podríamos arreglar esto —se dijo sacando una conclusión—. Aunque… en ese momento por alguna razón me sentí bien, me sentía como en el cielo. No sé por qué estoy sintiendo esto, en realidad ni siquiera debería estar sintiendo esto, solo me disculpare con ella y así arreglar este asunto de una buena vez

En ese instante, se escucharon unos golpes detrás de la puerta, Mewtwo se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

—¿Mewtwo? —se escuchó una voz femenina dándole a entender de quien se trataba—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Qué quieres —le abrió la puerta pero, no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara.

—Pues… quiero disculparme, lo que paso anoche —fue interrumpida por Mewtwo.

—Espera, yo no tampoco debí hacer eso en primer lugar, siento si me aproveche de tu condición —esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió.

—Ese no es el problema.

—Entonces cual es el problema —la miro confundido.

—Es que… me gusto —contesto sonrojándose.

En ese momento Mewtwo abrió los ojos de sorpresa ¿A ella le gusto el beso? Esa era la pregunta que en ese momento se hacía en su cabeza, una parte de él quería hacerla sentir esa sensación nuevamente, mientras que la otra quería alejarse antes que hicieran algo de lo que después se arrepentirían. Se mantuvo un silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Mewtwo rompió el silencio.

—¿Estás hablando enserio, no estas enojada? —pregunto aun sorprendido.

—Porque debía estarlo, fui yo quien te beso en primer lugar —ella lo miro confundido.

—Es que… pensé que estabas enojada, y además para serte sincero, a mí también… me gusto —esto causo que se ruborizara pero de manera leve.

—Pero… Mewtwo necesito saber, que sientes por mí —le pregunto preocupada.

En ese momento un silencio inundo la habitación Mewtwo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Se preguntaba a cada instante aparte de que no sabía que contestar. No, no quería que un sentimiento de ese tipo se interpusiera entre ellos. Pero, tampoco quería perderla, después de todo ella era su familia.

—Yo… no sé qué decirte. Yo siempre te vi como mi familia, aunque lo que paso anoche confundió mis sentimientos. Ahora, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti exactamente.

—Ya veo… cuando tengas todo claro ven a hablar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? —se retiró de la habitación.

Después de unos segundos entraron Lucario y Zoroark, Mewtwo los miro confundido aunque noto que en sus rostros había preocupación ¿posiblemente, ya se dieron cuenta? Esa era la pregunta que se hizo, acaso ya se enteraron de lo que paso entre él y Ruby. No, ellos no debían saberlo aunque posiblemente él ya sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.

—Oye… Mewtwo —Zoroark hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras apropiadas—. Necesitamos hablar un momento.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunto sin mostrar emoción alguna. Aunque, ya tenía una idea de lo que le iban a preguntar.

—Esto… nos gustaría que nos dijeras que paso anoche exactamente con Ruby —lo miro fijamente haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Yo… —fue interrumpido por Lucario.

—Mewtwo… no intentes inventar una excusa de lo que paso —le dijo mirándolo fijamente—. Shina los vio anoche, y queremos saber que paso después.

—No pasó nada después de eso, solo salí rápidamente y vine aquí, pero no paso de eso —dijo haciendo que ambos dieran un suspiro de alivio—. No me digan que ustedes pensaban… —eso hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

—Eh… bueno… —dijeron ambos nerviosos—. Fue él quien pensó eso —se apuntaron mutuamente—. Claro que no, deja de copiarme.

—Ok ya entendí —interrumpió antes de que pelearan.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que no paso más de un simple beso —dijo Zoroark causando que Mewtwo se volteara.

—Zoroark… —Lucario lo miro algo molesto.

—Eh… Mewtwo te sientes bien —le dijo acercándose lentamente.

—Es que… —susurro, pero hizo una pausa.

—¿Es que…? —le dijeron ambos que habían escuchado perfectamente.

—A mí me gusto… —susurro nuevamente.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que lograron entender lo que dijo— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escucharon, me gusto ¿Y qué? Pero eso no significa que ella me guste —dijo pero ellos no quedaron convencidos.

—¿Enserio? —Lucario se le acerco—. Mewtwo… piensa con la verdad, si realmente no te gustara no la habrías besado devuelta, entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé… —susurro pero Lucario pudo oírlo perfectamente.

—Como que no lo sabes —le dijo algo molesto.

—No lo sé Lucario, no sé por qué lo hice, por un momento me sentí atraído a ella y… paso lo que paso, no era mi intención aprovecharme de su condición —le explico algo molesto.

—Entonces que sientes por ella —Zoroark irrumpió en la conversación.

—Yo… por el momento solo quiero verla como una amiga, además no quiero que por mi causa termine herida —Mewtwo se sentó en su cama mientras era observado por sus amigos—. Amber me está buscando a mí para saciar su odio.

—Entonces… ve a hablar con ella, de seguro entenderá —Zoroark poso una mano en su hombro dándole a entender que ellos lo apoyarían.

—Está bien, debo hablar con ella y resolver este problema —se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta decidido.

* * *

Después de ese "sermón" comenzó a dirigirse directamente a la habitación de Ruby y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Aunque parecía nervioso ante su posible reacción pero aun así siguió el paso hasta la habitación sin darse cuenta de que Shina se encontraba a su paso.

—¿Mewtwo? —se preguntó a sí misma, pero solo lo ignoro y siguió su paso.

Él siguió sin hacerle caso, lo único en lo que pensaba era las palabras que tenía que decirle a su amiga para terminar con este problema que había confundido sus sentimientos, Mewtwo había llegado a la habitación, por un momento dudo en golpear la puerta pero, ya lo había decidido debía entrar.

—Ruby… —susurro golpeando la puerta, aunque no recibió respuesta, solo le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

—He pensado un poco y… mejor hablemos adentro —le contesto dándole una señal para entrar a la habitación.

—¿Y…? —le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

—y… esto… lo he pensado un poco y… —hizo una pausa ya que por un momento se sintió nervioso.

—¿Y…? —lo miro fijamente.

—Yo… creo que por el momento… no debe pasar un sentimiento de este tipo entre nosotros —dijo finalmente, ella solo tenía una mirada comprensiva—. no quiero que te hagan daño por mi causa, y tampoco porque tengas algo malo, es solo que… no me gustaría verte herida.

—Lo se… tu siempre te preocupas por mí. Además, Amber trama algo más, note que su collar al hacer contacto conmigo brillo y… cambie de forma… —dijo desviando la mirada—. Sus ataques no causaron mi transformación. Ese collar… debe tener algo.

—A que te refieres, cambiaste de forma —él la tomo de los hombros sorprendido—. Entonces podemos cambiar de forma de manera voluntaria.

—No estoy del todo segura —le dijo—. Además… ya lo decidí. Mewtwo… yo voy a entrenar con ustedes.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunto confuso.

—Lo que oíste, yo quiero entrenar con ustedes, Mewtwo yo tengo ataques muy fuertes y tal vez sirvan de algo —dice mientras levanta un jarrón con sus poderes—. Y… quiero ayudarlos.

—Pero… que pasaría si… Amber aparece y… te hace algo… —fue interrumpido por ella.

—No te preocupes… yo soy capaz de defenderme. Además ella no se saldrá con la suya —apretó ambos puños firmemente.

—Tu… estas algo cambiada —la miro confundido—. Estas segura de que estas bien.

—Claro que estoy bien, por qué no lo estaría —le sonrió dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta—. Si quieres podemos hablar más mañana.

—Un segundo, Ruby… que te sucede —la tomo sorpresivamente de los hombros—. No trates de ocultarlo.

—No me pasa nada, podemos hablar mañana del asunto —dice intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Necesito que me lo digas ahora, que te ocurre —la tomo con más fuerza.

—No me sucede nada, Mewtwo suéltame —le dijo molesta, Mewtwo obedeció.

—Entonces, no me dejas otra opción —se le acerca peligrosamente.

—Que vas a… —no termino la frase debido a que fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso en la frente—. ¿Mewtwo, que acabas de…?

—Por favor, dime que te ocurre —la miro fijamente, ella no sabía que contestar.

—Yo… yo… tengo miedo —dijo con nerviosismo—. Tengo miedo a que…

—¿Qué…? —quedo confundido, sin entender lo que quiso decir.

—Te pase algo por mí culpa —le contesto evidentemente llorando—. Por eso quiero hacerme fuerte, para poder defenderme por mí misma.

—Ahora entiendo —la miro con una mirada comprensiva—. No tengas miedo, no va pasarme nada, tranquila porque no soporto verte llorar. Entonces, mañana hablemos ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —dijo secándose las lágrimas—. Aunque no era necesario "eso".

—Perdón por eso —dijo cascándose la nuca—. Mañana nos vemos.

—Adiós —lo dirige hacia su puerta, ella solamente lo quedo mirando como hipnotizada sin dejar de sonreír sin darse cuenta de que Sylveon estaba junto a ella observándola.

―¿Y esa cara, niña? —le dijo haciendo que reaccionara.

—A que te refieres —la miro confundida.

—No te hagas la desentendida. Esa cara la reconozco en cualquier lado. Es la cara de una joven enamorada —dice causando que se sobresaltara.

—¡¿Qué?! No lo malinterpretes, solo es mi amigo —le contesto sonrojándose.

—Pero tu evidente sonrojo y nerviosismo demuestran lo contrario —dijo sin evitar reírse—. Aparte solo míralo, cuando estas frente a él se pone nervioso, de seguro le gustas.

—Claro que no Sylveon, además el solo quiere verme como su amiga —dice desviando la mirada.

—Ay niña, si no le gustaras no te habría besado anoche —le contesto guiñándole un ojo, Ruby la quedo mirando sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que paso anoche? —le pregunto sorprendida.

—Pues… antes Lucario y Zoroark fueron a hablar con Shina y… yo los seguí y ella les mostro lo sucedido con su habilidad ilusión —dijo rascándose la mejilla con sus lazos.

—Así que fue eso… pero no significa que me guste —dicho eso Sylveon la miro no convencida de lo que dijo—. No me mires con esa cara —Sylveon seguía mirándola igual levantando una ceja—. ¡Argh! está bien, me gusta Mewtwo pero… solo quiere que seamos amigos.

—¿Y… desde cuándo te gusta? —le pregunto interesada

—Desde… el día que lo conocí… ese día…

«Pero… ahora ya no estás solo, me tienes a mi… —aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente.»

—Entonces… fue amor a primera vista —se le acercó para mirarla fijamente.

—Podría decirse que si… pero, como dije antes, solo quiere verme como su amiga —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Niña, él dijo claramente "por el momento", aun tienes oportunidad con él —le dijo levantando ambas cejas.

—Creo que pensare de eso más tarde, ahora debo preocuparme de cosas más importantes, adiós Sylveon —le cerró la puerta, Sylveon satisfecha se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Mientras en otra habitación Yuno estaba caminando de un lado a otro evidentemente nerviosa ahora más que nada estaba confundida, si realmente Tabuu era quien creía que era, necesitara más que fe para derrotarlos, además no solo la buscan a ella, buscan la piedra de Chronos cuyo poder era desconocido incluso para ella.

—¿Qué te sucede Yuno? —pregunto Pancham en su idioma pokémon.

—No me sucede nada, solo… he estado pensando y… creo que en unos días debemos abandonar este lugar.

—¿Por qué? —dice Gogoat entrando a la conversación.

—Porque si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí sería peligroso. Además con el reciente secuestro de Ruby y… la aparición de Tabuu cerca de aquí de seguro que ya sabe dónde nos encontramos.

—¿Que Tabuu estuvo aquí? —dijeron ambos sorprendidos, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y… hablaste con él —Pancham la miro fijamente.

—Si… pero parece que no tiene recuerdo alguno de ese día —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Pero… si pronto nos iremos… a donde vamos a ir —pregunto Shina entrando a la habitación.

—Iremos al distrito Shiganshina, está muy a las afueras de SmashVille cruzando el Monte Quena. —dice mostrando un mapa del lugar.

—¿Shiganshina? —dice Gogoat extrañado—. Según unos expedientes esa es la ciudad natal de Lucario.

—¿Enserio? No lo sabía —dijo Yuno sorprendida—. Pero… hay dos caminos: uno donde hay que cruzar el Monte Quena y después un valle lleno de monstruos, es el camino más peligroso. Y el segundo donde igualmente hay que cruzar el monte y después un túnel subterráneo, este es el más seguro y tendremos menos inconvenientes —dice trazando la ruta con su dedo—. Aunque tendré que hablarlo con Master Hand para preparar el viaje.

—El Monte Quena está cerca de aquí —dice Shina cruzada de brazos apoyada en la pared—. Incluso se puede ver desde algunas habitaciones.

—Eso ara las cosas más fáciles, mientras tanto aprovechen estos días de entrenamiento —dice haciendo que todos sus pokémon asintieran —, ahora vayan a dormir. Necesitan descansar.

En ese momento todos asintieron y se retiraron aunque Pancham observo por unos segundos a su entrenadora preocupada, pero también se retiró. Yuno no hizo nada más que suspirar, se sentó en una silla se quedó inmóvil hasta que vio una foto, en ella se observaba a una niña y a un joven al parecer unos años mayor que ella. Yuno miraba nostálgicamente la foto y salió de ella una sonrisa natural.

—¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo, no? —se preguntó, mirando la foto—. Si tan solo lo pudieras recordar…

—_¡Suéltenme! —Gritaba una niña de unos nueve años—. ¡Es a él al que tienen que ayudar!_

—_¡Llévensela lejos de aquí! —dijo un joven de diecisiete años evidentemente aplastado por los escombros._

—_No… suéltenme —seguía gritando y pataleando y evidentemente llorando_

—_Por favor, ve con ellos, la bomba ya viene… pero prométeme que estarás bien —le dice extendiéndole el dedo índice y ella le dio el dedo sellando una promesa—. Ahora… ve con ellos._

—Maldición… ¿Por qué tuve que recordar eso? —Golpeo su cabeza con el escritorio reaccionando rápidamente al dolor—. ¡Ay! Maldición. Pero tengo que concentrarme en mi misión. En unos días iremos a Shiganshina ¿la ciudad natal de Lucario? Eso no me lo esperaba. También, es la base principal de la policía militar, parece que volveré a ver a unos compañeros.

* * *

Yuno se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al pasillo, como de costumbre revisando que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones, continuos caminando hasta que llego a una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta. Era la habitación de Ruby, ella estaba sentada en su cama abrazando una almohada. Yuno se le acerco lentamente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunto usando una voz suave.

—Eres tú… y si me siento bien es solo que… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Bueno… es algo complicado.

—¿Es sobre tu amigo verdad? —le dijo haciendo que la mirara—. Se te nota, ¿Puedo sentarme? —la miro de reojo ella asintió su petición y Yuno se sentó junto a ella—. He notado que ustedes dos son muy unidos.

—¿Eso crees? —le pregunto mirándola.

—No solo yo… los demás también. ¿Ustedes tienen parentesco sanguíneo? —le pregunto y ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Aunque… —pronuncio causando que Yuno la mirara―. Últimamente me he sentido atraída hacia él pero, perece que no siente lo mismo.

—Entiendo… te diré algo, el día en que te raptaron… Mewtwo no pensaba en nada más que en tu bienestar, de hecho él aria cualquier cosa con tal de que estés bien —le contesto sonriéndole.

—Además… esa noche nosotros… nos besamos —dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Enserio?

—Si… —contesto abrazando la almohada—. Cambiando de tema, necesito hablar con usted.

—Sí, dime —dice mirándola.

—Esto… lo he pensado y… me gustaría entrenar con los demás… pero… me gustaría que fuera usted misma quien me entrene —dice levantándose de su ubicación estando frente a ella.

Yuno tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa, ¿de verdad Ruby pensaba en estrenar con ella como su maestra? Ella iba a contestar pero noto que la mirada de la chica era firme sorprendiéndola, de hecho nunca se lo espero de ella… pero comenzó a analizar su situación dándose cuenta de que ella tiene mucho potencial como peleadora, además ella tiene muchas ventajas: era muy rápida, e incluso su velocidad superaba la velocidad del sonido incluso llegando a la velocidad de la luz. Pero, lamentablemente Ruby al no entrenar esos factores se fueron debilitando. Un claro ejemplo fue su secuestro, ella podía perfectamente evadir el ataque de Jeff y contraatacar además de sus atributos como psíquico que le permitían mover objetos y la levitación. Al analizar estos factores Yuno quedo sorprendida, todo este tiempo tubo a una verdadera máquina de lucha frente a ella sin darse cuenta, entonces no hizo nada más que sonreír.

—Ya tome mi decisión. Pero ¿estás realmente segura de esto? —le pregunto mirándola fijamente y Ruby movió la cabeza positivamente—. Entonces… te advierto que mí entrenamiento es muy diferente al que están sometidos los chicos, es mucho más duro y explotaremos al cien por ciento tus cualidades como psíquico. Además al igual que Mewtwo, Lucario y Zoroark aprenderás lo que ellos están aprendiendo en este momento. Aun sabiendo esto, vas a entrenar de todas formas.

En ese momento Ruby abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, de verdad su entrenamiento sería más duro que el entrenamiento que están recibiendo sus amigos, entonces cerro fuertemente los ojos «no, no me dejare llevar por el miedo», pensó en lo más interior de su mente, entonces abrió los ojos decidida.

—Yo… acepto el reto. Yuno-sensei —dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Yuno solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Entonces está decidido, a partir de mañana entrenaras conmigo en un lago cerca de aquí —dice mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Y por cierto, ¿sabes controlar el agua con tus poderes? —Pregunto, ella solamente movió la cabeza negativamente—. Entonces mañana aprenderás a usar tus poderes.

—Sí —dijo, Yuno cerro suavemente la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras una habitación más adelante. Zoroark quien se encontraba dormido no dejaba de dar vueltas en esta, su pulso estaba agitado, su respiración también estaba acelerada, también estaba sudando. Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño. No… eso no era un sueño, más bien era una pesadilla, o mejor dicho un recuerdo, un recuerdo de su vida del que hubiera deseado que fuera solo una pesadilla.

—Mi-Mima —susurro con la voz quebrada.

_Un pequeño Zorua estaba en el bosque al parecer junto a un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, la criaturita intentaba despertar al Zoroark desesperadamente, lamentablemente el Zoroark ya no respiraba, su corazón había dejado de latir. La razón un hombre, un empresario llamado Grings Kodai quien había arrebatado la vida de un pokémon capturado y dejado a su hijo huérfano._

—_M-Mima despierta —le hablo tratando de despertarla._

—_Ella ya no te escucha, ahora tu eres el siguiente —dijo apuntando al pequeño, el Zorua comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo._

_La pequeña criatura se encontraba corriendo rápidamente tratando de huir de ese desgraciado, corrió por todo el bosque en busca de una salida sin éxito hasta que sin pensarlo cayó por un pequeño barranco, golpeándose levemente en la cabeza desmayándose sin antes llamar a su ya fallecida madre._

—Mi-Mima —susurro despertándose de golpe. Miro el reloj que estaba en su habitación dándose cuenta de que eran apenas las una de la mañana—. No… solamente fue un sueño —continuo abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente—. No… eso si pasó en realidad… no creo que pueda dormir ahora.

Así pasaron las horas, largas horas para él. Zoroark ya estaba recordando algunos eventos de su vida que no recordaba antes de ese incidente, ya que nunca le había contado a sus amigos de que había sufrido amnesia después de caer por aquel barranco. Desde ese entonces solamente se dedicó a vagar solo desde el otro lado del mundo hasta que llego a SmashVille donde solo era un vagabundo común, buscando comida por su cuenta. Hasta que un día caminando por las calles mirando una vitrina llena de televisores donde vio por primera vez el torneo Smash Bros.

—Aún recuerdo el día que me aceptaron —susurro soltando una pequeña risa—. Estaba como un niño en navidad, aunque todo termino en esto…

Zoroark dio un profundo suspiro, tantos recuerdos ya estaban inundando su mente, aunque no pudo evitar bostezar ya que el sueño lo invadía nuevamente se recostó mirando el techo fijamente hasta que logro cerrar los ojos con dificultad ya que el siguiente día sería muy duro.

* * *

Unas horas después, el sol ya había salido de su escondite. Todos en pocos minutos ya estaban de pie y listos para lo que estaba por venir, sin saber que Yuno les tenía una pequeña sorpresa.

—¡Atención todos! —dice fuertemente para llamar la atención de todos los que estaban presentes—. Espero que hayan dormido bien. Primero: hoy y mañana serán los últimos días que estemos en este lugar —continuo sorprendiendo a todos, ellos no sabían que decir hasta que ella continuo—. Si se preguntan hacia donde iremos, pues… nuestro siguiente destino se encuentra a las afueras de SmashVille, cruzando el Monte Quena. Nos iremos al distrito Shiganshina —después de decir eso, Lucario se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, también cambio completamente su mirada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le pregunta Mewtwo mirándolo fijamente.

—N-Nada, solo me sorprendí un poco —dice desviando la mirada.

—Eso era lo que tenía que decirles. Continúen su entrenamiento —dice retirándose pero unos centímetros después detuvo su paso y fijo su mirada en Ruby—. ¿Bienes? —le pregunto.

Al principio no comprendió lo que dijo hasta, que reacciono y movió la cabeza positivamente —C-Claro Yuno-sensei.

—¿Sensei? —preguntaron los tres pokémon presentes al unísono.

—Bueno… lo que sucede es que ahora entrenare con ella —respondió dejando a los tres sorprendidos.

—Ya veo… —Lucario solamente se limitó a tomar una pose pensativa.

—Que esperamos, tenemos que irnos —dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos solamente se limitaron a asentir y salir por la puerta.

—Ruby… debemos irnos también —dice Yuno tomando uno de sus hombros, ella asintió y comenzó el paso junto con su nueva maestra.

—¿Por cierto, que voy a aprender hoy? —pregunto mirándola fijamente.

—Hoy aprenderás a usar tus poderes correctamente. Y para eso iremos al lago que está cerca de aquí para que aprendas a usarlos —contesto devolviéndole la mirada—. Recuerda que tu entrenamiento no será igual al de los chicos.

**Continuara…**


	13. Perdidos en el bosque (parte 01)

**Capítulo 13: Perdidos en el bosque (parte 01).**

Ya era medio día en el bosque, todos se encontraban en sus respectivos entrenamientos. Los chicos aún se encontraban entrenando con los pokémons de Yuno. Y ella estaba con Ruby en el lago, entrenándola para fortalecer sus poderes. Además de que próximamente abandonarían el lugar e irían a Shiganshina, según Yuno Shiganshina es un pueblo estilo medieval alejada de toda tecnología. Ninguno sabía de ese lugar. Excepto Lucario, quien vivió ahí los primeros años de su vida. «Shiganshina, de todos los lugares que hay en este mundo tenía que ser Shiganshina. Justo cuando años atrás había jurado nunca volver a ese lugar. ¡Argh! Maldita sea, solo espero que nadie me recuerde, o recuerde eso». Pensó Lucario. No se imaginó que nuevamente estaría en el lugar que le dio muy malos recuerdos.

—Lucario… estas bien. Lo digo porque, has estado actuando muy extraño desde que Yuno dijo que en unos días nos iremos a Shingashina —dice Zoroark preocupado por su amigo.

—Zoroark, es shiganshina —corrigió Mewtwo—. Además tienes razón, Lucario has estado actuando extraño desde ese entonces. Podrías decirnos que te ocurre —dice mirándolo fijamente, Lucario no hizo nada más que desviar la mirada.

—Chicos, esto es algo muy… personal. Y aun no es el momento preciso para decirlo —contesto volviendo la mirada a sus amigos—. Además tenemos mucho que entrenar.

En ese momento tanto Zoroark como Mewtwo quedaron completamente en shock, en Lucario no era normal ese tipo de conducta, y si lo mostraba era por un corto periodo de tiempo. Aunque Mewtwo obviamente no quedo convencido con la respuesta. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Zoroark lo miro fijamente. «Debemos dejarlo a solas»_. _Dijo con la mirada sin necesidad de palabras, Mewtwo por un momento dudo, aunque finalmente decidió dejar el tema por terminado… por ahora.

—Mejor continuemos —dijo Mewtwo comenzando el paso, Zoroark solo miro por unos segundos a Lucario quien caminaba en sentido contrario. Entonces vio algo entre los árboles, el cual sentía que debía ir en esa dirección. Dudo por unos segundos, pero sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el bosque—. Zoroark no vie… —volteo su mirada notando que Zoroark ya no estaba—. Y donde rayos se metió —se dirigió hacia Lucario deteniendo su paso.

—Y ahora que… —intento decir, pero vio que faltaba el pokémon ilusión— ¿Dónde está Zoroark? —dijo notando la ausencia del pokémon siniestro, Mewtwo movió la cabeza negativamente y eso lo alarmo—. Debemos buscarlo —afirmo dirigiéndose al bosque siendo seguido por Mewtwo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque, Ruby y Yuno se encontraban en su entrenamiento. Yuno observaba detenidamente los movimientos de su alumna. Ruby estaba levitando en medio del lago, sus ojos dieron un resplandor azul y comenzó un suave movimiento de manos y el agua comenzó a levitarse. Aunque eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que ella había agotado su energía, entonces se escuchó un "tsk" por parte de ella. Yuno solo la observaba detenidamente. Entonces Ruby decidió intentarlo nuevamente, levanto suavemente su brazo derecho y el brillo de sus ojos volvió, nuevamente el agua comenzó a moverse, entonces comenzó a hacer un poco más de fuerza levantando su mano más alto. «Solo un poco más.» Se dijo en su mente, pero al igual que el primer intento el agua cayo al lago

—¡Otra vez! —grito bastante frustrada.

—No seas así contigo misma Ruby, apenas estas comenzando a usar tus poderes —dice Yuno intentando calmarla—. Además, controlar el agua no es tan fácil como parece.

—Lo se… pero, necesito hacerme fuerte —contesto apretando el puño, Yuno suspiro de manera forzada.

—Ruby… te voy a contar una historia —Yuno se sienta en un tronco cercano—. Esta historia me lo conto mi hermano cuando era niña, solo era una historia para que pudiera dormir así que es algo corta. Hace mil años existió una misteriosa mujer, ella tenía un extraño poder… con una mano controlaba el fuego, con la otra el agua. Tenía el mismo problema que tú.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto confundida.

—Ella no podía controlar ambos elementos perfectamente —continuó, sin antes tomar aire profundo—. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentaba, siempre fallaba. Pensaba que era débil, que su poder era inútil. Pero sabes, ella nunca dejo de entrenar, hasta que un día… logro dominar ambos elementos perfectamente. Y su maestro le explico que… su poder no era físico, era mental.

—Yuno… aun no entiendo ¿Qué me quieres decir con esa historia? —pregunto mirándola confundida.

—Ruby… lo que quiero decir es que no debes forzar ese poder. Solo, déjalo fluir… —contesto, Ruby solamente la miro confundida por unos segundos hasta entender su punto.

—Dejarlo… fluir… —susurro levantando lentamente ambas manos, sus ojos dieron paso a un resplandor azul. Con la mano derecha comenzó a mover suavemente el agua, con la izquierda comenzó a manejarla de forma mal fluida que las veces anteriores. Esta vez Yuno le ordeno lanzar una bola de agua hacia un blanco cercano.

Entonces lentamente comenzó a obedecer la orden. Su concentración estaba al máximo incluso solamente su mente estaba al tanto del agua más que otra cosa. Yuno miraba asombrada como su alumna hacia esta acción, aunque no mostro sorpresa alguna ya que sabía que sus poderes eran algo fuera de lo común. Entonces recordó cuando estaba conversando con ella antes de que comenzara a entrenar.

—_Ruby, ¿Alguna vez haz usado tus poderes? —pregunto bastante interesada en el tema._

—_Si… cuando estaba con Amber. Ella estaba usando un arma de electrochoque, use mis poderes para destruir el arma —contesto bajando la mirada, al parecer no quería recordar ese momento._

—_Ya veo. Entonces trata de levitar el agua con tus poderes —dice señalando el lago con su dedo._

—_Esto… usted piensa que lo logre —dijo nerviosa, Yuno simplemente le sonrió._

Entonces su recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando vio que Ruby había lanzado una bola de agua hacia el blanco, fue tan grande el impacto que este se rompió. Yuno realmente se quedó sorprendida, no me imagino que ella tuviera tanto poder.

—¡Lo logre, Yuno lo logre! —dice Ruby alegremente.

—Me alegro, intenta practicar un poco más —dijo Yuno y ella asintió con la cabeza.

«Ruby… ahora que puedes usar tus poderes, tal vez puedas ser una gran luchadora_»._ Pensó, aunque interrumpió sus pensamientos para continuar con lo pendiente, Ruby parecía bastante feliz, su estado de ánimo cambio positivamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el profundo bosque. Zoroark estaba caminando viendo a su alrededor, por alguna razón que desconocía el lugar le parecía familiar, entonces comenzó a caminar más profundo en el bosque. El bosque parecía ocultar la luz del sol cada vez que se adentraba en él, esto causo que Zoroark sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, entonces trago saliva sonoramente e inconscientemente toco un árbol con una de sus manos, entonces un pequeño dolor invadía su cabeza recordando otro fragmento de su pasado.

_Vio a un Zoroark, era unos centímetros más alto que el, en su pelaje estaba acurrucado un Zorua, este estaba durmiendo en el pelaje de su madre. Entonces el Zoroark comenzó a levantarse de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar con el pequeño en brazos._

«Esto no puede ser cierto. ―Pensó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Nuevamente comenzaba a tener recuerdos inoportunos, para él no era el momento exacto para recordar ese tipo de cosas, estaba perdido en medio del bosque sin saber a dónde ir―. Rayos— Pensó nuevamente junto con un forzoso suspiro—. Estoy perdido, debí seguir a Mewtwo antes. ¡Argh! Estoy actuando como un idiota.»

* * *

Con Mewtwo y Lucario, ellos también se encontraban en el bosque, pero a diferencia de Zoroark ellos estaban peor que perdidos. Ya ni sabían por donde habían entrado al bosque, Mewtwo estaba observando por los arboles mientras Lucario observaba por tierra, este último no hizo nada más que suspirar forzadamente. Sin duda el peor día de su estadía en ese bosque.

—¡Oye, Mewtwo! —grita Lucario hacia un árbol—. ¡Ya viste algo!

—¡No veo nada de nada! —contesta desde la copa del árbol—. ¡Solo hay árboles, árboles… y más árboles!

—¡Intenta usar el comunicador que nos dieron en la fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Recuerda que también tiene GPS! —grita de vuelta, Mewtwo solamente se limitó a obedecer mirando su brazo derecho. Pero se sobresaltó al no verlo ahí. «Oh, oh».Pensó con una gota en la sien.

—¡Esto… Lucario… me podrías prestar el tuyo! —grito en forma de respuesta. Lucario confundido solo respondió.

—¡Qué hay del tuyo! —contesto levantando una ceja.

—¡Bueno… lo que pasa es que… lo olvide en la cabaña! —dice Mewtwo rascándose la nuca. Lucario al oír esto cayo estilo anime.

—¡Que, que! ¡Mewtwo, se supone que eres el mayor de los tres, como puedes olvidar algo así! —grita molesto o mejor dicho enojado.

—¡vamos, para empezar tú tienes dieciséis y yo diecisiete, no es mucha la diferencia, y segundo somos cuatro contando a Ruby! —contesto mirando hacia Lucario.

—¡Creo que el beso que te dio Ruby te está afectando la cabeza! —dijo causando que Mewtwo se molestara con el comentario.

—¡Oye… pensé que ya habían pasado ese tema por terminado! —contesto igual de molesto—. ¡Por milésima y última vez solo somos A-MI-GOS!

—No por mucho tiempo… —dijo sin evitar ser escuchado por su amigo, el cual solo desvió la mirada preguntándose el por qué sentía un calor repentino en su rostro.

—¡Solo, préstame tu maldito localizador de una buena vez! —contesto bajando el árbol. Lucario solo se encogió de hombros y espero a que Mewtwo bajara.

Al bajar, Mewtwo se acercó a Lucario, este solo miro su brazo izquierdo para encender la pantalla del aparato. Lucario no hacía nada más que bufar aunque a los pocos segundos el aparato dio un mensaje que decía "batería baja". Después de eso la pantalla se apagó para no volver a encenderse, entonces Lucario y Mewtwo quedaron con un aura depresiva estilo anime.

—Estamos fritos… —dijo Mewtwo con la mirada hacia abajo.

—Por ahora… debemos encontrar a Zoroark —dice Lucario tratando de usar su poder para sentir el aura de Zoroark sin éxito—. Esto es extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres con extraño? —pregunta confundido.

—No siento el aura de Zoroark. Es… como si se hubiera desvanecido —contesta causando que Mewtwo se sorprendiera.

—¿Desvanecido? —pregunta confundido.

—Sí, desvanecido. Esto me preocupa, pero prefiero no pensar en ello; lo importante es encontrarlo sano y salvo —contesto tratando de relajarse.

—Debemos encontrarlo antes del atardecer —dijo Mewtwo mirando hacia el cielo, se podía ver con dificultad el sol. Lucario solo asintió y comenzaron el paso.

* * *

Nuevamente con Zoroark, este estaba aún recorriendo los árboles en busca de una salida. Solamente miraba de un lado a otro aun sin encontrar alguna pista. Entonces decidió descansar en la copa de un árbol entonces comenzó a bufar, solamente tenía alguna esperanza de que sus amigos notarían su ausencia y vendrían a buscarlo, o eso pensaba. Nuevamente bufo y quedo sentado en el suelo. «Estoy cansado. ―Dijo en sus pensamientos―. Ojala… los chicos se hallan dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Si no… estoy frito, además faltan unas horas para que anochezca.»

Para Zoroark posiblemente las horas se harían muy largas, sin contar de que sus amigos están igual de perdidos. Lo único que podría salvarlos era que al menos Ruby o Yuno notaran la ausencia de los tres, o incluso los demás smashers los encontraran por casualidad, Zoroark no hizo nada más que bufar. Si no los encontraban definitivamente tendrían que acostumbrarse a una vida silvestre. De nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento de Ruby, ella nuevamente se encontraba en medio del lago para utilizar sus poderes, Yuno por su parte se encontraba alejada. Aunque desvió la mirada por unos segundos, a esa dirección se podía ver el profundo bosque, aunque movió la cabeza para volver a fijar su mirada en su alumna.

—Ruby… haz progresado mucho hoy, ahora intenta levantar toda el agua del lago —ordeno. Ruby solo se limitó a tragar saliva fuertemente, tal vez levantar pequeñas partes de agua era fácil, ahora tendría que levantar toda el agua del lago—. Solamente ten confianza en ti misma.

—confianza en mí misma, levantar toda el agua del rio. Es más fácil decirlo quehacerlo _—_pronuncia en forma de susurro—_._ Si tan solo… —se retracta de forma inmediata—. No no, debo hacer esto por mi cuenta_._

Entonces tomo aire profundamente, y como la primera vez el agua comenzó a elevarse, Ruby cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Cada vez la cantidad de agua que subía aumentaba, Yuno solamente se limitó a observar, terminando por sorprenderse ante que Ruby estaba logrando su objetivo, ella abrió los ojos con lentitud. Al abrirlos completamente se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado. Entonces se dirigió hacia Yuno.

—Lo… lo logre… —susurro, entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Lo logre, Yuno-sempai!

—Ya lo vi… Ruby. Ven aquí —dijo, entonces ella volvió al suelo—. Vamos a ver cómo están tus amigos, ya que creo que quieres verlo —continuó, aunque a lo último se refería claramente a Mewtwo. Causando que Ruby sintiera un leve calor en su rostro.

—Entonces, vamos —contesto, desviando la mirada. Sin saber que en realidad sus amigos estaban en un "pequeño" aprieto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque con otros smashers, Samus se encontraba junto a Peach y Zelda quienes estaban descansando apoyadas en un árbol cada una. Zelda miraba las uñas de sus manos, Peach jugaba con su cabello y Samus aburrida sin una acción que hacer. Entonces miro de reojo a los chicos, en especial a Snake, ella no negaba el hecho de que él era "guapo" aunque siempre ignoraba ese hecho, a diferencia de las otras chicas que babeaban por cualquier chico atractivo. «Rayos». Pensó en ese mismo instante, viendo como cierto militar comenzaba a acercarse.

—¡Oigan chicas! —exclamo Snake—. Esto… acaso han visto a los animalitos esos.

—Para empezar… Snake —Samus fue quien tomó la palabra, se alejó del árbol del que estaba apoyada dándole una mirada seria—. Esos "animalitos" como los llamas… se llaman pokémon, además desde cuando te interesa lo que les pase.

—Lo que sucede es que ellos no se presentaron. Están desaparecidos —aclaro, entonces Peach y Zelda llevaron sus manos a sus bocas, Samus les dirigió una mirada molesta.

—¿Y…? Que quieres que haga —contesto—. Yo no soy la niñera de nadie… además ellos están en "La edad del pavo" es normal en los chicos de esa edad.

—Pero en ellos no es normal —dijo Snake dirigiendo su mirada en las chicas presentes—. Además tú los conoces más que yo, y no intestes negarlo.

—Tsk. Si realmente, yo los conozco más que tú. —respondió Samus causando sorpresa en los presentes— Pero, no significa que… conozca como son de verdad—dio un suspiro forzado—. Además, ellos están con Mewtwo ¿no?

—Pero que estén con Mewtwo, es como dejar a Link con su versión enana —respondió el soldado dando un suspiro—. Además sabes que si no llegan antes del anochecer…

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo tengo bien claro —interrumpió Samus con algo de enojo—. Solo, necesito pensar un poco quieres. —dijo dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse del lugar.

—Te acompañamos —dijo Zelda entrando en la conversación.

—¡No! —grito con enojo, Zelda dio un paso atrás sorprendida—. Oye, lo siento pero, necesito estar a solas. Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

Entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección, los demás solo miraron hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Que mosca le pico —comento Snake, ambas princesas movieron la cabeza negativamente—. De seguro está en sus días.

En ese entonces Snake se retiró del lugar a regañadientes, ambas princesas estaban confundidas, ellas se miraron entre sí. Samus solía actuar así, pero no de la manera de ase unos momentos, Peach no hizo más que bufar siguiendo a Snake. Zelda dudo por unos segundos hasta que decidió seguir a su amiga. «Samus, ¿Qué te ocurre? ―Pensó Zelda en ese momento. Entonces miro a Snake por unos segundos, entonces se dio cuenta de que este tenía un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo―. ¿Acaso…? ―Se preguntó.»

—O-Oye… Snake, ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo? —pregunto bastante interesada, este la miro confundido hasta entender la pregunta.

—Mi brazo… lo que sucede es que… ayer en mi entrenamiento con Samus. Discutimos, para variar, entonces perdí el equilibrio y caí. Fue Samus quien me vendo el brazo.

—Entonces… ¿no crees que este enojada por eso? —nuevamente pregunto.

—No lo sé, y no me interesa saberlo —dijo desviando la mirada, Zelda en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo —como esperaba— entonces, miro a Peach, esta solo encogió los hombros sin entender el punto de la castaña.

—¿Y por qué no quieres saberlo? —pregunto nuevamente—. Solo discutes con ella desde el incidente de San Valentín.

—No quiero que me lo recuerdes… —murmuro, entonces acelero su paso. Dándole la razón a la castaña— saben… mejor voy a preguntar a otro lado.

Un silencio espectral invadió el ambiente, ninguna de las princesas quería hablar. Zelda no hacía más que bufar seguidamente, mientras Peach aún no entendía el punto de su amiga. Pero ya era hora de que emitiera una palabra.

—Oye… ¿qué fue lo que paso en San Valentín? —pregunto, Zelda al oír esa pregunta cayo estilo anime. «¿Cómo llego a ser princesa?».Se preguntó en sus pensamientos

—Enserio… no lo recuerdas, el incidente con el chocolate, Snake estuvo dos semanas por intoxicación en el hospital. —respondió haciendo que Peach lo recordara completamente.

—Oh… ya lo recuerdo, ¿aún siguen enojados por eso? —nuevamente pregunto.

—Al parecer… si —dijo dando un largo suspiro—. Bueno… es problema de ellos, lo mejor es no entrometernos.

En ese momento Peach asintió y ambas siguieron el camino que estaban originalmente siguiendo. Mientras que ambas caminaban conversando sobre otro tema que no fuera sobre Snake y Samus. Entonces ambas se toparon con Yuno y Ruby quienes al toparse con las princesas detuvieron su paso y los cuatro compartieron miradas.

—Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Yuno, esto causo que ambas princesas se sobresaltaran, ambas se miraron mutuamente para ver quién iba a hablar, entonces Peach, nerviosa, tomo la palabra.

—Pues… nosotras íbamos caminando junto con Samus en un… mini-periodo de descanso —contesto sin evitar reírse nerviosamente. Yuno frunció el ceño mirándolas no muy convencida por la respuesta. Zelda no puedo evitar darse una bofetada en el rostro por la torpeza de su amiga.

—Lo que Peach quiso decir es… que estábamos descansando —esta vez respondió la castaña, riendo nerviosamente también.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes han visto a los pokémons? —pregunto Yuno dejando el tema de lado.

—Bueno… no los hemos visto en todo el día —contesto Zelda tomando una pose pensativa—. Además Snake hace un rato nos preguntó lo mismo… según él ellos están desaparecidos.

Entonces Yuno y Ruby abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa —en especial Ruby—. Ambas no se imaginaron ese tipo de suceso, Yuno solo suspiro y solo se limitó a preguntar.

—¿Desde cuándo están desaparecidos? —pregunto.

—Esto… según Snake no se presentaron esta mañana —respondió la castaña, entonces Ruby interrumpió la conversación.

—Tal vez se fueron por el bosque, ¿no? —interrumpió mirando a su mentora preocupada. Yuno solo tomo una pose pensativa por unos segundos.

—Posiblemente… —se aleja de su pose pensativa para mirar a las princesas—. Chicas, necesito que reúnan a todos los smashers en un periodo de media hora. Es una orden.

* * *

La rubia y la castaña no dudaron ni un segundo. Rápidamente obedecieron la orden, reuniendo a todos y a cada uno de ellos, aunque algunos se negaron —principalmente Samus y Snake—. Al momento en el que absolutamente todos estaban reunidos Yuno procedió a explicar la situación dejando a más de alguno sorprendido, entonces comenzó a planear una misión de rescate. Entonces para dejar más claras las cosas nuevamente explico el plan.

—Muy bien chicos, este será el plan. Aquí está la cabaña, y los pokémons deben estar en los alrededores del bosque, para eso ustedes se dividirán en cuatro grupos, el grupo A por el norte, el B por el sur, el C por el este y el D por el oeste. Para más movilidad por el bosque usaran el DMT. Además necesitaran esto… —se acercó a una mesa cubierta por una sabana, entonces procedió a quitarla.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunto Link mirando los extraños objetos.

—Son pistolas de bengalas —respondió—: estas sirven para comunicarse con grupos a larga distancia. Usaremos el verde, rojo y negro.

—Vaya, vaya. Se nota que estas preparada para todo —dijo Samus entre la multitud—, pero… que nos asegura que este plan tendrá éxito. Digo, este bosque es bastante grande, nos tomara días encontrarlos… pero en el caso contrario… tendríamos que dejarlos aquí y continuar nuestro camino ¿no es así?

Sencillamente Samus dejo a todos con la boca abierta, nadie se esperó un comentario de su parte. Aunque esto molesto a algunos, la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de dejar a sus compañeros a su suerte, ni siquiera Master Hand aria algo así. Ruby al escuchar esto reacciono de forma violenta, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, causando que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran, después del shock inicial decidió hablar.

—¡Que quieres decir con eso! —grito llamando la atención de Samus—. ¡Acaso piensas dejarlos a su suerte así nada más! ¡Acaso ellos no significan nada para ti! Tú eres como una hermana mayor para nosotros, se supone que somos una familia, y como familia debemos ayudarnos.

—Tranquilízate Ruby —ordeno Yuno mirándola fijamente. Aunque Samus nuevamente tomo la palabra.

—Ruby, esto no lo haces por ellos, lo haces por él verdad —dijo mirándola, pero continuo antes de que Ruby contestara—. A mí no me engañas, reaccionaste así por eso.

—Y-Yo… —intento pronunciar al entender su punto.

—Lamentablemente ella tiene razón. —interrumpió Yuno mirándolas— Si no los encontramos antes del amanecer, no tenemos más opción que seguir avanzando sin ellos.

—Además… como sabremos si ellos siguen vivos —dijo Samus volteándose—. Sé que te preocupa él, pero abecés hay dejar atrás a nuestros compañeros. Ese tipo de decisión es difícil, pero eso podría definir nuestra supervivencia. Lo digo porque… he tenido que vivir eso en carne propia.

Ruby entonces comenzó a analizar la situación, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Si no los encontraban debían irse sin ellos, aunque quería negarse a esa decisión. Entonces nuevamente fijo su mirada en la rubia, trago saliva sonoramente al ver su mirada. Después fijo su mirada en los demás presentes.

—Sé que es difícil para ti —pronuncio Samus con un tono más suave que antes, entonces se le acerco y tomo uno de sus hombros—. Después de todo… él es tu única familia. Sé que no entiendes esto al cien por ciento, pero cuando crezcas podrás tener este tema de una forma más clara.

Después de eso Ruby asintió. Entonces sin esperar la misión de rescate comenzó, tal y como dijo Yuno. El grupo A fue por el norte, el B por el sur, el C por el este y el D por el oeste. Cada uno con pistolas de bengalas, el verde en caso de encontrarlos, el rojo en caso de que se acercaran monstros y el negro que sería usado por los líderes de los grupos y Yuno para avisar la retirada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimensión oscura se encontraba Amber y Darkrai, quienes observaban por la esfera de cristal. Entonces llego Tabuu, quien con solo su presencia molesto a Amber, aunque él no hizo caso y se dirigió más a Darkrai.

—Al parecer Yuno ha actuado rápido —dijo rompiendo el tenso silencio que había en el lugar.

—Tsk. Si al parecer, según tengo entendido se marcharan de ese lugar. —comento Amber, aunque parecía ignorar a los otros, aunque fijo su mirada en la esfera— Parase que ellos están perdidos… entonces, les enviare un pequeño saludo.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —pregunto Darkrai al ver que ella tenía un frasco con partículas oscuras.

—Sabes que por tu sed de venganza los tres estaremos en problemas —comento Tabuu, el pokémon siniestro asintió a lo que dijo.

—Ay vamos, esto solo será una "pequeña" advertencia —pronuncio Amber dejando caer el frasco a un portal dimensional.

—Bueno… has lo que quiera. No es mi responsabilidad, después de todo… eres la "favorita" —susurro Tabuu retirándose, junto con Darkrai.

Entonces Amber repitió sus palabras en tono de burla, entonces dio un forzado suspiro. Entonces también abandono el cuarto.

En el cuarto de Amber, ella comenzó a caminar mientras observaba partes del cuarto. Entonces se dirigió a una parte repleto de espejos, ella sonrió de forma siniestra mientras susurraba frases incomprensibles.

—Papá… pronto vengare tu muerte. Mewtwo morirá, así podremos volver a los viejos tiempos ¿verdad? —pronuncio antes de reír nerviosamente—. Primero… me desharé de Mewtwo… sin antes quitar a sus amigos de mi camino —continua mientras levanta la daga clavándola en la imagen de unos pokémons, entonces comenzó a reír histéricamente.

* * *

Mientras fuera de la habitación, Tabuu observaba como Amber susurraba aquellas palabras. «Esa chica está loca. ―Pensó mientras observaba de reojo el pasillo― Bueno… eso no me importa, mejor que se quede en su burbuja… por que pronto volverá a su realidad con falsas promesas. ―Continuo mirándola, entonces suspiro de manera forzada. Después, se encontró con Darkrai. Mirando como abre un portal dimensional.»

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto interesado.

—Voy al bosque —respondió—. La razón… no puedo decirla.

—Iras a ayudarlos, ¿verdad? —respondio. Darkrai no dio respuesta alguna.

—Es mí deber protegerlo; la sangre del dios Arceus corre por sus venas —pronuncio antes de irse—. Aunque le sirva al señor oscuro seguiré siéndole fiel al dios Arceus.

Después un silencio espectral invadió el ambiente, Tabuu solamente se quedó en su lugar sin romper el silencio. Entonces fijo su mirada en una ventana cercana, aunque en ella no se podía apreciar paisaje alguno, solamente se podía observar oscuridad. Un mundo alejado de la luz, un mundo alejado de los demás, después no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por dicho ambiente.

* * *

Nuevamente en el bosque, el grupo A se encontraba en la zona norte del mismo, entonces Samus; la líder del grupo sintió una extraña sensación en el ambiente. Entonces un boomerang la ataco. Ella logro reaccionar a tiempo, esto causo que sus compañeros se encontraran inmediatamente alerta.«Esto es malo.» Pensó ella al instante, rápidamente saco una pistola de bengalas y disparo el color rojo.

—¿Ahora, que aremos? —pregunto Peach con un tono asustado. Entonces Samus apretó la mandíbula y los puños. El enemigo se dio cuenta de su jugada. Segundos después se dirigió a su grupo.

—¡No se queden quietos! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Prepárense para la batalla! —grito a todo pulmón. Entonces tomo su pistola y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el emisor de los ataques.

Entonces todos siguieron su orden, ellos rápidamente se mantuvieron alerta ante el peligro que se acercaba. «De seguro ella los envió hasta aquí.» Pensó Samus al instante, entonces aguanto los deseos de maldecir y se dirigió al ataque. ¿Podrá Samus y su equipo evadir ese obstáculo, los demás grupos también son atacados? ¿Cuál será la siguiente jugada de Yuno, lograran encontrarlos a tiempo?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, este mes se me hizo muy corto con las fiestas patrias de mi país, mas la escuela. Pero me alegra que me este yendo Bien en el cole XD. Nos acercamos a la final de la primera parte, en la segunda prometo que tendrá mas acción, y menos amoríos ya que aun falta para eso. Ademas termino SNK buaaaa, okno solo fue final de temporada (creo), volviendo al tema principal, ahora tengo dos fics. Este y el de pokémon, aunque el otro es mas viejo que este (en cuanto a planificación), bueno espero que hallan disfrutado este episodio. Hasta pronto. **


End file.
